Herald of the Void
by Nim Maj
Summary: My response to Madork Gunna's Necron Familiar Challenge. Louise summons a Necron Lord fresh from a defeat. It thinks that Louise is his new Master as punishment. Remember, only C'tan can order around Necrons. Misunderstanding will ensue. HUMOR! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Coming of the Storm

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Lolcron of Zero Challenge Response Fic

Chapter 1: Coming of the Storm

It had failed.

As the enemy army swarmed over his position, victorious cries shouted into the air, it felt its' power fading away to nothingness.

The Price of failure.

It could still hear its' God's curse echoing in its' body. The God would return with the True punishment. Abandoned by his army and God, it could only wait in oblivion for his God's return.

Finally drained of energy, nothingness overtook it.

Van Grothe's Rapidity swiftly swallowed up the world of Medusa V.

But without power, he was not aware of the Warp storm's arrival.

It did not even register the green portal opening up underneath it, sucking it up and transporting it to another universe entirely.

* * *

"My servant who exists somewhere in the universe! Oh Divine, beautiful and powerful familiar spirit! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart! Answer to my guidance!"

An explosion, once again. Her heart fell as she expected yet another failed spell. As the dust cleared Louise Valliere carefully peeked out at what she had summoned. A tall and thin, black metallic body resembling a human skeleton with armor, its skull like head blank and uncaring. A black staff with a clear glass tube near the bottom, blades fanning out below that and at the top, lying down face up in the middle of the crater. "This... is my Divine, beautiful and powerful familiar?" Louise whispered to herself.

"What is that? Some kind of golem?"

"Hah, its not even working!"

"A broken familiar! Louise really is a Zero!"

This was enough to snap Louise out of her stupor. "I just made a mistake! I'll get it right!"

"Nothing less from Louise the Zero! A result that meets everyone's expectations!"

"Shut up!" Turning to the advising teacher Louise asked, "Mr. Colbert!"

"What is it?"

"Can I try summoning again?"

"I can't allow that."

"Why?"

"This ritual is one that decides the mages entire life. Trying again as blasphemy against the ritual itself!"

He gazed at her with a serious stare."Whether you like it or not, this creature has been chosen as your familiar."

"But I've never heard of an inanimate object as a familiar!"

"It is still your familiar. Maybe if you bound it as your familiar it will wake?"

Seeing nothing left to do Louise lowered her head and closed her eyes. She resigned herself to what she had to do. Lifting her head and beginning to chant, "My name is Louise Francois Le Blanc de la Valliere, Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual and make it my familiar." Kneeling down she kissed it on the forehead of the skull-like face.

* * *

Power surged through the body. Magical power. It jerked the body up, awakening dormant systems, flowing through the robotic body, into the programming, as it sought to bind the Necron Lord to the caster.

Ancient fail-safes and hardwired programming were detected, and the magic installed an explanation that would ensure the obedience of the familiar to the new master.

Only one race could command the loyalty and unfailing obedience of the Necrons.

Their Deceivers. Their Betrayers. Their Masters. Their Gods.

The C'tan.

* * *

As the golem-like familiar rose up with sudden, jerking movements slowly growing smoother, Louise finally realized how tall it was, almost twice her height, but not standing straight, the armor and curve of the neck looking like it hunched over. It stabbed its staff into the ground, and looked around, its attention eventually focusing on the pink-haired mage.

"Orders...master." it rasped in a loud metallic voice.

Feeling irrational fear at the... construct of death and destruction before her, she couldn't help but stutter in surprise, as no other familiar actually spoke back to their master."W-w-what... who are you?"

Gazing at the young god(dess?) before him, he was silent a little while before answering, needing to know the best way to answer. The C'tan Louise Francois Le Blanc de la Valliere was obviously in human form, surrounded by humans, so perhaps using the human designation of him was appropriate.

"Necron... Lord... Herald... of... the Storm."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay, this had to be written. I thoroughly enjoyed Iceblocks' Lolcron series. I even look forward to the next chapter. But I felt strongly enough about the way he did it that it inspired me to write this out. Obviously this is going to be different. Hopefully lots of humor, if a bit dark, mostly for us as we can see how the misunderstandings pile up.

Herald of the Storm is not Lolcron, and did not meet up with the Angry Marines. He was instrumental in the Fall of Medusa V campaign (waged in Europe by tabletop players). I will only be using canon abilities, both tabletop and Dawn of War (up to Soulstorm). Explanations will abound, as well as educated guesses as to the extent of the Necron's abilities. In other words, I will include it if there is a reasonable and possible explanation, or if it appears in canon.

I will also try to tone down any 'original' events just for story purposes. All things that will happen have to have some explanation in canon of the Familiarverse, but also with known elements. I will try not to introduce enemies out of nowhere unless there is a likelihood of their actually happening.

Herald of the Storm is equipped with a Phase Shifter, Phylactery, and a Veil of Darkness that is inactive now, but can be turned on later. (A combination of DoW and tabletop rules and Necron technological capability). The Phylactery will be important soon. Please also note, that Herald is not in need of repair. He's getting all the energy he needs from holding the Staff and the Staff's power generating capability right now and then some for his internal batteries.

I am writing for my own amusement but reviews will help me update faster as I work better when I know others can enjoy my ideas. If I see you liking this then it probably will update fast (relatively).

Anyway, that's all for now! I will try to answer any question in the next update.


	2. Chapter 2: Making Plans

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Chapter 2: Making Plans

."W-w-what... who are you?"

"Necron... Lord... Herald... of... the Storm."

* * *

Silence had fallen as the gathered students and teacher looked warily at the intimidating figure that called itself the Herald of the Storm. Thoughts were racing. 'What storm?'

Louise was feeling unsure of the situation. Obviously it accepted her as its master, even giving her its name... or title. It looked like some kind of golem, but was intelligent... so it seemed. However, it also radiated menace and killing efficiency. Perhaps it really was meant for war and battle. It may not be Divine or Beautiful, its worn appearance attesting to that, but maybe it was powerful. 1 out of 3 wasn't too bad. And maybe she could have it painted in her family's colors!

Noticing its seemingly sharp fingers, she also made a note not to order it to do anything that required a delicate touch.

* * *

Herald of the Storm was thinking. This was a tumultuous day. First its awakening from slumber after an unknown period of time passed from its previous activation, then the discovery of a new, young C'tan. One that was hitherto unrecorded. Still without a doubt she was his master. Even if she did not realize it yet. A problem to be rectified in the next cycle.

Then there was the problem of the Warp, or magic as it was called.

He had phased out of existence for a while which surprised the others dressed like his master. Missing his presence, his master had called out for him to reveal himself and he obediently phased back. He was then forced to explain that he could move through solid objects. He demonstrated this by moving into the ground and coming up in another place. Then he tried walking through the castle's wall. Emphasis on _tried_. He bumped right into the wall. After a brief explanation from the bald blue-robed human, it turned out he couldn't walk through the wall since it was reinforced with magic. He could walk right through anything unenchanted, like the wooden doors though.

For now, he would focus on his current problem. Finding this... _maid_.

Logic systems automatically dismissed anyone dressed in a similar fashion as his master.

Spotting a black-haired female in a different dress than the others, he phased into existence near her.

"Eep!" came Siesta's startled cry as the metallic monstrosity before her seemed to appear out of nowhere and scrutinize her. She trembled under its eerie white gaze. "Y-y-yes mister familiar?" she managed to stutter.

"Are... you... a ... maid...?" It asked in its hoarse metallic rasp.

"Yes!" she quickly answered, holding up the basin to somehow shield her from the golem.

"My master... summons... you... Go!... Now!" it ordered her.

"Right away!" Siesta fled.

In the wrong direction.

Releasing a synthesized rasp of exasperation, the Herald teleported after her, intent on steering her in the right direction.

XXXXX

After delivering the maid and obtaining permission to scout the area, the herald of the Storm began considering its predicament. Namely, the protection if his charge, the C'tan Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere, or Master Louise for short. Being a young C'tan, she is either a new generation of C'tan or suffering from some kind of amnesia he mused. Maybe even a part of the Outsider, cut off to preserve... something? A last semblance of sanity perhaps? Judging by the way she did not need to consume souls, he was going with the 1st theory.

She also has no knowledge of what she is, since she made no mention of it in their ensuing conversation, and the fact that she couldn't simply make her will known telepathically and instead had to vocalize her commands. If she thought she was human, hiding in the populace would be easier. He would be able to reveal her true heritage tomorrow, during the free day set aside to get to know the familiars.

Which of course lead back to how he got into this situation. Supposedly he was summoned here by the young C'tan. But he also remembered his God's curse, that the Deceiver would return with the True punishment.

Because of his failure, the Herald of the Storm would no longer command any of the prime armies. Instead, if his logic could follow that of the Deceiver's, he was relegated to guarding one of the next generation of C'tan. In other words: babysitting duty. As a Necron, his duty was not to question _why_. It was "to do or die". Louise perfectly framed that ideal. Although he could advise, in the end he would obey.

Some faint remnant of the Necron Lord's soul was satisfied that at least he would still serve the Gods, even if he would have to start over.

And so at last to the problem. Without a doubt, Louise was one of the C'tan. As a Necron, his duty was their protection, and to feed them. Since Louise did not need the souls, it saved him a lot of trouble. He would not have to hunt people to feed her. His defeat at Medusa allowed him to learn from the experience. He would have to fight smarter if he were to try to protect his charge. Alone, without support he would simply be overwhelmed with superior numbers. Technology could only go so far. And there was a disturbingly large amount of mages that could eventually, theoretically, possibly destroy him. His conclusion: build an army to protect Louise.

Of course, he would have to do it in secret and as quickly as possible. There was no better choice but to cannibalize his Phylactery for the parts needed to make a Builder Scarab. He could take the temporary loss until he could replace it later. That would begin the long and arduous project of building the army. But that was the long term. In the short term, he would need to make a base of operations as well as the facilities to make and mass produce the necrodermis needed. But he wasn't the architect of Medusa V's Null shield for nothing! It only failed because his armies ran headlong into 8 different armies. 8 armies! Seriously! What the frak was up with that?

Cold calculation clamped down on the faint soul's emotional echo. Also in the short term, he lacked the souls to truly begin forging the army. A person missing here or there might go unnoticed, but not a few thousand. The army would have to wait for a battle or war before he could truly fill the ranks with new necron warriors. So instead, A few Destroyers and Heavy Destroyers to serve as an Honor Guard would do. It also wouldn't strain his resources, especially necrodermis. Kidnap a few people, say six or seven, and he could have a small but powerful force until he could build the army. The Mobility would also help keep her safe.

Until then, he would try to maintain a low profile and keep from making enemies. All to buy time for the Harvest to come...

...Which probably wouldn't if his Master doesn't need their souls to survive.

Oh well, less work for him.

And with that, he began construction of the Builder Scarab. Upon completion, he would send it out to look for the materials necessary to begin construction of the base.

Tomorrow, a lecture on the Necrons and C'tan.

XXXXX

Author's Notes:

Okay, just to clear things up, Louise is NOT a C'tan. Herald only thinks she is and he's got some pretty compelling evidence from his logical POV. A logic that has been slightly interfered with by the _magical contract_.

Now, no Necrons here except Herald, unlike in Lolcron (I'm eagerly awaiting the next chapter). So he has to start from scratch. Necrodermis is a "living metal", but its construction remains unknown. For story purposes, it requires exotic materials, some of which are unavailable in Halkeginia, but a lesser form is available from improvising lesser materials.

Better than my crazy and completely unfounded idea that Necrodermis is made with Dark Matter. I can't even explain how.

About the base, of course he's going to get one. The buildings get priority with power generators 1st and foremost. Necrons need energy. It's also going to remain largely secretive, and out of the way.

Herald won't get an army until near the canon end, around the time Jormungand is launched. Stuff will definitely change by the time it gets there though, 'cause Herald is no Saito. I am also assuming that Necron warriors need souls to give them rudimentary thinking skills, otherwise they could have just built robots as cannon fodder. So Herald will make do with 3 Destroyers and 3 Heavy Destroyers. And his own Custom Destroyer body.

I am definitely looking forward to the Water Spirit. To all Dawn of War players out there, my hint is this: Necron Energy Core.

I can't think of anything else right now so I will try to answer any intelligent questions incognito.

I hope you liked this update!


	3. Chapter 3: Necrontyr Legacy

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Chapter 3: Necrontyr Legacy

Herald of the Storm had spent the night building an internal blueprint of the Academy. Conversations with his Master were limited, due to Louise's hesitancy to broach the subject, the Necron Lord being somewhat menacing, even to her. It made questions difficult due to it being hard to start a conversation with an untalkative golem, one focused on protecting her and being short and efficient with its answers. Alas, the next day had come and she would have to finally get to know her familiar.

All she knew about it was that it was some kind of metallic golem, was a 'Lord' of its kind, the Necrons, could become intangible like a ghost, fading out to the point of invisibility, and move through simple solid objects.

Breakfast was over too quickly for her tastes, but Louise was getting more and more curious as to the nature of her familiar.

* * *

Exiting the dining hall, Louise looked around for her familiar. To her confusion she couldn't find it. "Herald!" she called out, only to be startled when gasps from behind alerted her to the presence of her familiar behind her. She turned around to see her familiar. "Herald, where have you been?" she asked imperiously.

"Nearby... Master."

"What? Where?"

"Always... behind you... unseen."

She hmphed, satisfied with the answer. "Very well, follow me." Turning she proceeded to a vacant table and sat down. She gestured for Herald to move opposite her in order to begin. As she watched him do so, she considered what she was going to do, what the day was taken off for: getting to know their familiars. Sighing and deciding to just wing it, she started. "Herald, today is a day considered 'free' in order for the masters and familiars to get acquainted. So what can you tell me about yourself?"

Herald was hesitating. It considered that perhaps, there were too many humans nearby within earshot to just go about divulging his Master's past. Information that could be used against them somehow. "Master,... I... advise... against speaking... with so many... others... nearby... That... information... should be... kept... secret... Those... you know... and trust."

Louise considered this. "Very well, when and where should we talk?"

"The Dining Hall... will... suffice. Soon... When... empty."

Louise nodded at this. "Then get me some tea while we wait." she ordered.

"Yes... Master." Herald turned at this and left.

He returned shortly with a question. "What... is... tea?"

Louise facepalmed. She considered it her bad luck to have a golem familiar that didn't even know what tea was. Although in retrospect, perhaps she should have known. Herald did seem to have Been built for war and not high class pursuits. Perhaps its title of 'Lord' had nothing to do with upper class socializing and was a purely military one. .

"Find a maid or other servant. Tell them to bring it to me."

"At... once." Herald left again.

* * *

He spotted that maid from last night giving out cups filled with some sort of liquid. He moved to approach her. Unfortunately, Siesta the maid also spotted him making his way toward her. She decided to hand out cups of tea and cakes in the opposite direction. Alas, it was for naught. Herald simply phased out of existence and passed through the tables, making sure to avoid anything or anyone magical. Thus he quickly caught up to her and demanded that she bring his master tea. Under his watchful eye, he followed her as she carried out his master's wishes. However, he was accosted by another human, a blonde haired one that played with a rose in one hand.

"I say, if it isn't Louise's fami-"

Herald ignored him but only succeeded in annoying the human who followed him, protesting that "as a noble, he demanded more respect from a familiar." Eventually they made their way back to his master, who was in the company of a dark-skinned redhead and a short girl with glasses and blue hair. They were followed by a lizard with its tail on fire and a large blue winged lizard.

* * *

"Valliere, you really need to instil a sense of propriety and respect into your familiar." Complained Guiche de Gramont as he strode up to Louise and company after following Herald back to its master. "I am beginning to think that this Necron _Lord_ is unworthy of its title." He sniffed disdainfully. "If it really is a Lord. It certainly doesn't look like one."

"Indeed, it could simply be claiming a completely undeserved title, Louise." Added Kirche von Zerbst.

"Well no one asked you Zerbst!" Louise snapped in reply. "I was actually waiting to hear more about my familiar when you showed up. Now get lost!"

"So you will tell us everything about your familiar? Unfortunately whatever you say is circumspect. Who's to say you aren't just trying to cover up your shame?" Kirche taunted. This had the effect of enraging Louise, her pride and honor called into question. Wanting to prove her wrong, she of course fell into the trap.

"Fine! Familiar, those of us here should be a small enough number right?"

After making a few calculations Herald agreed. "Yes... master,... this... number... is few... enough... to ensure... some... secrecy."

"Guiche! At last!" came a voice.

"Ah! Montmorency the Perfume! What would cause you to grace me with your presence?"

Montmorency de Montmorency approached the group. "I was wondering why you were here near Valliere. I've been hearing some concerning rumors about you and a first year."

"I was just curious about Louise's familiar. We are about to learn about Herald of the Storm. I was simply expressing my opinion that this so called Necron Lord may be undeserving of its title." Guiche explained.

Montmorency mused. "It is somewhat dirty. I think I shall join you." She said fixing Guiche with her gaze. "I want to talk with you later though."

"Ah! You bless me with your presence Montmorency. I would be honoured to be with you."

"Oh Guiche." Montmorency blushed lightly at the praise.

"If we can get on with this." Said Louise impatiently, arms crossed in front of her chest, annoyed.

Guiche, spotting a familiar brown-cloaked girl wandering around away and behind Montmorency, gave a slight yelp and swiftly turned around. "Yes let's! Quickly! Lead the way!"

Herald of the Storm held back a sigh. Punishment indeed.

"This... way." He said as he led them into the Dining Hall.

* * *

"Alright Familiar, now that we're here, maybe you can start explaining yourself. What are Necrons? Why are you considered a Lord among them?"

Herald of the Storm simply checked the surroundings, making sure that there were no more servants and that the Dining Hall was empty.

It then turned to address Louise. "You... do not... know... master... I ... must... explain... from... the beginning."

It then activated the Veil of Darkness' unused secondary function. Shadows and darkness bent, taking up position around them, effectively leaving them in a room lined with darkness, yet bright enough to see what was happening. Gasps of shock escaped the group.

"Briefing... Mode... activated." He had all of their attention now.

"Before the Necrons, there were the Necrontyr." He said. And the Veil of Darkness _showed_ them. The black walls changed to show a sandy landscape. A large sun, blasted blinding light on to the surface of the world. The illusion so complete, that they could almost swear they felt the heat. Humanoid beings walk around them. Buildings shaped like pyramids rose around them.

Herald of the Storm then told them of the Necrontyr, how they lived near a sun that blasted them with radiation, making their lives short, only half that of even the residents of Halkeginia at best. He told them of their rise to power, of sending ships from their home, and of colonizing other worlds. He showed them living on many varied worlds. Of building new and bigger cities. He showed how the Necrontyr prospered and developed their science to levels wondrous to them, even projecting a map of the galaxy that showed their domain. Then he showed them meeting the Old Ones.

He talked of the first contact, and of how the Necrontyr envied the Old Ones, nigh immortal beings wielding powers that astonished his audience, and then showed them what they could do, culminating with the revelation of the Webway, to them a magical portal to other worlds.

Then he told them of the Necrontyr's jealousy, for the Old Ones were a long-lived race, while the Necrontyr lived short and pain-filled lives. And of how their jealousy turned into their hate. The science of the Necrontyr could not match the "magic" of the Old Ones.

And he showed them of their War. Showed how the Old Ones utterly dominated all the engagements.

He brought up a map of the galaxy, and showed how their empire shrank, until they were left with a single world. An empire degraded to a minor nuisance.

He showed them of the peace, bought by their defeat and imprisonment. Many millennia passed, utterly incomprehensible to the audience, unable to fully comprehend the sheer vastness of the passing of time involved.

"But... we... remembered... We... never... forgave... nor... forgot."

* * *

Louise and the others were taking some time to digest what had just been revealed. A mysterious and ancient empire, connected to her familiar, great beings of such magical might that their works eclipsed the achievements of even the elves... and yet, they had still to learn what the Necrons were. Drinking down the last dregs of the tea her familiar obtained for them during this short break she turned back to Herald.

"I am still awaiting your explanation of the Necrons and what you are, familiar."

"Yes... master... It... begins... with... defeat. And... our... revenge."

The Necrontyr brought vengeance to a whole new level. Even after their great defeat and imprisonment, they still sought the means to win, Herald explained.

"We... found... it... Beings... older... more... powerful... than ... the Old Ones." The black walled room shifted again. It revealed the Necrontyr home world, and a pyramid shaped building, larger than any seen before. The tip was pointed at the sun, high in the sky. Figures could be seen walking around near the top of it. Herald pointed to a beam of light, stretching from the sun to the tip of the pyramid. "Master,... have... you walked... among... gods,... before?" he asked.

Confused at the question and curious at the sight before her, she only managed to mutter a brief chastisement, distracted as she was. "No, there is only one God."

"Then... behold..." Herald said, "Kaelis Ra,... Destroyer... of... Light,... Reaper,... Master... of Death,... _Nightbringer_... First... of... the C'tan... The... **Star**... **Gods**."

Behold she did. And all those who came to learn more about her familiar. They saw Death itself take form. And they saw it begin to slaughter the Necrontyr. And devour their souls leaving the dried husks to fall to the ground.

It took Louise some time to find her voice, weak as she beheld the carnage. "F-Familiar, Herald! What did you do?" she asked in horror.

"We... failed... Others... would... be ... summoned,... crossing... the... Starlight... Bridge... All... failures... until."

"Until?"

"Mephet'ran... the Messenger... of the C'tan..."

Herald elaborated. Mephet'ran would be instrumental in forging the alliance between the Necrontyr and the rest of the C'tan. First he brought order to the chaos that resulted in the release of the C'tan, by convincing them to accept the Necrontyr's worship and sacrifice, effectively elevating them to the position of gods.

But the Necrontyr were too few to sustain the C'tan, for they were no longer able to feed off of the _stars_ themselves, but had discovered that the souls of mortals tasted better. And thus Mephet'ran proposed a solution, one that the Necrontyr had desired from the beginning. The C'tan offered 2 things to the Necrontyr.

"What were they?" Louise was afraid to ask, but had to.

"Immortality... and Vengeance."

"For?"

The answer chilled every one of them to the bone, sending chills down their spines.

"_Souls_."

The C'tan would fight with the Necrontyr, and in exchange, they would harvest all the mortal souls for the C'tan, feeding them and granting them even more power.

The Necrontyr agreed, shedding their mortal shells, taking up bodies made of Necrodermis, just like the C'tan. But they were all deceived. Most lost what sense of self they had. Among those that possessed some small sense of sentience, they would become Lords of their kind. But all, without exception would obey the C'tan, and only the C'tan could command them.

Thus was born the Necrons. And the War began anew. Here the images projected by the Veil became muddled, but the overall picture they painted was bleak. The Old Ones could not stop them, Necrons and C'tan. And slowly, life was extinguished from the galaxy.

* * *

"Why?" Louise asked quietly, fear and a general tiredness filled her with what was revealed.

"Master...?" Herald queried.

"Why would you obey me?" Familiar's were supposed to reflect their masters.

"Because... master... you... are... a C'tan."

There was a short silence. Soon broken by several shrieks of,

"**WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTT!**"

* * *

Author's Notes

Well, that was pretty good if I say so myself. I intend to finish Herald's explanation and his part of the story, that is, his personal contribution during Medusa V.

I'd like to thank a certain "primarch" for his review. It was quite the food for thought. Unfortunately, Pariahs are about 1 person per world. And Halkeginia has a rather small population even for a world since it is still mostly medieval.

BTW, the name of the WORLD/PLANET they are on is called Halkeginia right? Or is that just the continent?

Anyway, up next we get the reasoning for why Herald thinks Louise is a C'tan, and it's pretty logical, even if _completely wrong_.

Oh yeah, no Guiche fight (sorry Madork), I just didn't think there was sufficient reason for Herald to care about Guiche's two-timing. And he was able to spot Katie and dodge her by going with Louise and co. after Herald.

Before I forget, I probably won't have much time to work on this until the weekend, I'm a private school teacher (somewhat underpaid but not complaining) and I need to make quarterly exams for 4 classes. Thankfully the classes are small. Exams are next week too. So expect updates to slow down a bit.

Some of you may have noticed that I vary between referring to Herald as sometime he orit. This is intentional and is meant to show confusion as to his gender, since he is technically neuter

Also, I mentioned that Herald's eyes glowed white. Yes, this is on purpose since he is channelling the Void, by simply holding the Staff of Light, thus allowing the contract to work 24/7. So instead of the traditional green glow, it is white, but yes the other Necrons being made will all glow green.

I was debating when to update this but I decided to end this chapter here and continue later just so you have more info on my circumstances. So enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4: Heiress of the C'tan

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Chapter 4: Heiress of the C'tan

"Because... master... you... are... a C'tan."

There was a short silence. Soon broken by several shrieks of,

"**WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTT!**"

* * *

"Familiar!" Louise screeched. "I'm human! How can I be some kind of soul-sucking, monster powerful enough to be called a god?" The others were wondering this as well. Guiche had dropped his wand at the revelation.

"There... are... built in... safeties. Only... a C'tan... can... command... me."

"That's not proof! I don't eat souls! I'm not even as... huge as them! I can't even cast a proper spell! I'm Louise the Zero!" Louise replied, ending in a wail.

"Nonetheless... master... I... am incapable... of defying... the C'tan. We... cannot... disobey... them. Only... a C'tan... can... command...me. You... can. Therefore... you are... a C'tan."

Louise was on the verge of tears. Sensing she was verging on despair, Herald sought to comfort her.

"But..."

Louis sniffed, barely restraining the tears and bawling like a baby. "Yes?" she asked hesitantly."

"You... are unlike... the others."

"How?" hope bloomed in her chest.

"You... are young. You.. do not... need... souls... for sustenance. A... crucial... weakness... the others... had."

"What? Explain!"

Herald nodded to this, and reactivated the Veil. "You... must... know... the difference... between... you... and... your predecessors."

So he showed them, the story of the Necrons and their masters, the C'tan. How they rose, and how they fell.

At first, all was well. Many battles passed, world after world, system after system fell to their unstoppable onslaught. The Old Ones tried to fight back. They failed. The Old Ones created many new races to fight for and with them, races like the Eldar, who reminded them of the Elves, and the Krork. They too failed. They turned to their "magic", weaponizing it far beyond what they used in the first war. They even created the conditions to allow them easier access to the source of their magical power, called the Immaterium.

The students saw many battles. Between mortals, between gods. There were some reverses. They saw Kaelis Ra, the Nightbringer, destroyed by a towering god made of molten lava. They secretly hoped that that was the end, but Herald "zoomed in" and focused their sight to the skin of the victorious god, showing it pierced by many fragments of Necrodermis, and when one looked, one could see the hooded face of the Nightbringer being reflected in the surface. They should have known that it would not have been so easy to kill a god.

Others were shown. The C'tan took many varied forms. Some beasts, some humanoid, some... something else entirely.

And then there was the Void Dragon. Herald showed a mighty dragon, its wings outstretched, skin, the color of the night sky, that seemed to drink up the light, and was even dotted with stars. Herald told them the Void Dragon was considered the most powerful of the C'tan. Something the students could readily agree with, remembering Founder Brimir and his Void element. And its servants were also the most powerful, completely obliterating any force that stood in their path. What seemed to be giants were finally sent against them, buying time for one of the gods to manage to create a device, a massive fortress of black stone, designed to kill C'tan, but only managing to drive off the Void Dragon and not kill it. The Void Dragon disappeared from the face of the galaxy.

They saw countless worlds being harvested to feed the C'tan. Life in the galaxy was being extinguished. Herald projected a map of the galaxy and showed the advance. It was not comforting. As the Old Ones were pushed back however, something happened. And it all had to do with Mephet'ran.

"The Messenger?"

"No... longer. When... the War... began... in earnest. He... took... the name... the Deceiver." That was **not** comforting.

The War was going well, for the Necrons, but the Old Ones were dying, becoming less and less numerous. So many had been slaughtered. Too many. They were becoming scarce, and the C'tan were growing more and more hungry. And so, the Deceiver spoke to the Nightbringer, and convinced it to feed on a fellow C'tan. The Nightbringer found the soul of the C'tan even better tasting than the Old Ones, and began to feed on his kind in earnest. The rest of the C'tan soon followed his example.

The students were horrified. "I think I'm going to be sick." A shocked Guiche said.

"I **am** going to be sick." an utterly repulsed Montmorency said. The rest seeming to agree with Guiche.

Herald showed the evolving C'tan civil war. Gods fought over their armies, the armies of the defeated C'tan swelling the ranks of the victorious one. One by one they were destroyed and consumed, the number of active C'tan eventually reaching three. The Nightbringer, the Deceiver, and the Outsider.

But the Outsider was sealed outside of the galaxy, for it devoured too many of its fellow C'tan, causing it to hear the voices of those it consumed, and finally driving it to insanity.

And thus there were two. Nightbringer and Deceiver. At this time, the Old Ones and the Eldar launched a desperate attack.

But by then it was already too late for the Old Ones. The Enslavers came. Born from the source of their power, the Immaterium, they entered the galaxy and began to spread, taking over the minds of those they met, especially those who could use "magic."

The Enslavers were true to their names. They proceeded to enslave the free races of the galaxy.

But even they were not enough.

The Necrons were already slaves. They could not be influenced by the Enslavers, their robotic bodies being completely incompatible with the powers of the Enslavers. And the C'tan did not use the "magic" of the Old Ones. Enslavers and C'tan fought, and the Enslavers were continuously defeated. The living races could not stop them before, nor could they stop them now, for although only two C'tan remained, the Necrons, servants of the C'tan were still numerous, hardly touched! Few had been lost, their new nature and technology allowing them to escape and survive.

However, since they could not defeat the C'tan in battle, the Enslavers settled on starving them, _by wiping out all life in the galaxy._

The C'tan were forced to hibernate, and recalled all Necron forces to the Tomb Worlds, worlds with vast underground complexes with space to hold the Necron armies in stasis, to await a time when life would flourish again, ripe for harvesting.

It would be untold millions of years later, on the world that the humans called Medusa VII, that Herald of the Storm would awaken. Commanded by the Deceiver, he would lead the Necrons in battle, constructing a Planetary Null Shield on Medusa V capable of protecting the planet from the warped Immaterium storm that was approaching Medusa V, allowing them to harvest the planet's population at their leisure. And it was he who would be held responsible for the Necrons failure to do so.

* * *

They were still digesting the information Herald had dumped on them when he addressed Louise. "Master,... they... are your... predecessors. Their... weakness... was that... they... needed... souls... to continue... living. You... do not. The plans... of the... Deceiver... are unknowable... to me. But perhaps... you... are... the first... of... the next... generation... of C'tan. You... are young... and weak. In time... perhaps,... you... will grow... stronger. You... are Heiress... to their power."

Louise was just letting Herald's explanation wash over her. Suddenly she stood up, defiance in her posture. "No."

Everyone looked at her, as if she did not realize that there was a xenocidal golem in front of her, only restrained from violence by her being something that it would obey.

"There is no way in **HELL** that I'm related to them! I'm human through and through!" she shouted at him.

"The Deceiver... could... easily... take human... form." Herald replied.

"No! No no no no NO!"

Herald would have sighed if he could. 'Young indeed.' "There... is... one way... to decide. Irrefutable... proof... of... your legacy,... your... descent."

Louise considered this. Irrefutable proof that she wasn't related to cannibalistic space gods bent on wiping out all life on the world. But on the other hand...

"What does this... test entail?" she asked.

"Each... and every... Necron Lord... can channel... the... Essence... of... an active... C'tan. Your... power... flows... through... me." At this he showed the familiar runes glowing on his right hand. "When... channelling... the Essence,... the Necron Lord... takes... the form... of... the patron... C'tan."

Okay, that didn't sound so bad. Herald would simply channel the Essence of the C'tan, in this case hers, and it would fail because she wasn't a C'tan. "Alright, do it."

"Not... here." Herald activated the Veil of Darkness' true function, once again summoning the darkness, but this time to pierce the walls of space and time. Shadows wrapped around them, only to disappear and reveal to them a forested background.

"Amazing..." Guiche said as he looked around.

"Look!" Kirche said, pointing them in the direction of... Tristain Academy.

"F-familiar! You can teleport?" asked a stunned Louise as she took this new ability in.

"Yes... Master. Now... prepare... yourself." Said Herald as he reminded them of why they were there.

This got everyone's attention again. "V-very well. Begin." Said Louise as she nervously watched her familiar.

Herald of the Storm stood there silently for a moment, before intoning, "Essence... of... Louise Francoise... Le Blanc... de la Valliere." Everyone's minds went blank at that... weird statement.

Black lightning gathered around the hands of the Necron Lord, its body jerking with the sheer amount of power that flowed through it. Suddenly Herald struck the ground, black cracks spread all around it, darkness coalescing around his form, cloaking Herald from sight, seeming to get sucked down into the darkness. A form rose from the black cloud that veiled the Necron Lord form sight.

All those gathered stared at the sight that greeted them.

"Dear Founder..." said Montmorency in shock, awe, and dread.

"Founder Brimir, it's full of stars..." whispered Guiche.

It looked like Louise, generally taking her form. Aside from a cloak like shape wrapped around it, one could say it was naked. However modesty was maintained since the cloak and skin seemed to have been made from the deepest blackness, that seemed to devour the light, yet within, twinkled star-like dots of light.

Louise fainted.

* * *

The students shock was broken when after a mere two seconds, Herald changed back in a less violent transformation. He moved to inspect his fainted master. The others looked at it uneasily, as if running screaming was a good idea. But it was Tabitha who finally decided to act. She moved to check on Louise as well.

"Tabitha?" queried Kirche.

Her reply was all they needed to snap them out of their indecision to help Louise.

"Not evil."

* * *

As Tabitha watched over the unconscious form of her classmate, many thoughts raced through her head. Many plans. Above all this: that perhaps, just perhaps, the time of her vengeance was at hand.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello everyone! I hope you liked this. I finally updated! So on with the notes.

After due consideration, I have decided to go with RogalDorn's suggestion and use Immortals instead of pure destroyers. However, I decided to add my own little twist, which you'll find out about later. I was using DoW's rules too much.

As for Wraiths, now that I'm reminded of them, I also decided to use them eventually, especially with Herald. You can find out later as to why. But Immortals first!

I simply had to update since several of my alerted fics came in. So I had to reciprocate.

Oh yes, please note, that the story as told by Herald is from his POV so may contain some opinion. Also, it does contain MY INTERPRETATION of CANON, from what is given to us. It does contain canon truths, mixed with logical conclusions from the mystery surrounding the Necrons and the C'tan. It is also NOT the ONLY possible interpretation.

Please note that I'm not quite satisfied with this since I feel like I could still do something, but I need sleep and tomorrow I have to give my students their Quarterly exam, so see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: First Conflicts

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Chapter 5: First Conflicts

Louise was sulking in her room. Herald had left her in the care of Tabitha who was reading in a chair. This unfortunately meant that Kirche would stop by every now and then and get on her nerves. A sense of normality had settled on the students who learned about Herald and what Louise supposedly was.

"Over it?" Tabitha asked, not looking up from her book.

Louise sniffed. "How can I get over it?" she asked in a trembling voice, "I found I'm somehow related to soul-eating monsters that were worshipped as gods. I can just imagine the Church hunting me down for heresy. Or is it blasphemy?"

"You're not evil." Tabitha assured her.

"That won't matter to the Church. Just by existing I'd be heretical to them. And I can't blame them!" Louise wailed.

Tabitha walked over to the bed, sat down and wrapped a comforting arm around Louise's shoulders. "Don't let them find out."

"But what about when they do?" Louise sniffed again.

"Be strong. Unassailable."

"What do you mean?"

"Find good friends. Ones who won't betray you."

"Like?"

"Herald." Louise considered that. Maybe she was onto something. Louise was quiet while she tossed the idea around in her head.

"Keep it a secret. Be safe."

She sniffed again, a faint smile on her face. "Thanks Tabitha."

Tabitha just nodded and turned back to her book.

"So, how should I keep my secret safe?" she asked.

"The exhibition. You could easily win, but it would attract attention. The wrong kind."

"Eh?" she asked. Then it connected. "The Exhibition! I forgot! Herald!"

* * *

Herald was quite busy. Shortly after revealing to his master about her origins, he received a message from the Scarab he sent out earlier. It had found a deposit of minerals that could be easily converted into Necrodermis. It had started the process, but first to make a plasma generator, which would power the Scarab indefinitely, and allow it to make more Scarabs faster. It would also provide the energy needed to refine the metals into Necrodermis. In the meantime, it had begun mapping out the cave network it had found the minerals. The network seemed to extend underneath the Academy, but the Scarab was alone and could only begin to map it out.

This all happened on the first day. By the second day, the first plasma generator was complete and the second Scarab complete. Things would only progress faster from here on out. By the third day, there were four Scarabs. Eight by the fifth. Six plasma generators were also completed on that day. By the end of the Sixth day, the Scarabs had completed a Manufactory Monolith. Unlike battle Monoliths, this was dedicated entirely to making the quality Necrodermis needed for the armies. Herald already ordered laid the foundation for a Wraith. It would hunt for the refuse of society, the isolated, those people who would not be missed, and obtain their souls to power the Necron war machine. But first, he needed a soul to inhabit the Wraith.

* * *

Jacques was a poor man. He had no home, no job, and only got by with begging and foraging the countryside for food he could eat. He was considered beneath notice by the nobles who passed by him, only punishing him if they suspected he was hunting the Royal Game, which he was not skilled enough to do.

Which made him a perfect target for Herald of the Storm, who teleported behind him and stunned him by gathering a small amount of electrical energy at the end of the staff of light and jabbing him lightly with the powered end. A quick Veil of Darkness teleport and Jacques was deposited in the Manufactory Monolith and converted into a simple Wraith.

* * *

Problem solved, Herald thought.

Then on the eve of the sixth day there was Count Mott. Considered a Palatine Count, the messenger of the Royal Family, he stopped by to deliver a message from the court to the head of Tristain Academy, Old Osmond. Normally Herald would have ignored him. Unfortunately, Count Mott took a shine to the maid that his master Louise had grown comfortable with, only allowing her to serve her. Having a new servant 'simply' take her place could have a detrimental effect to his master's recovery from the shock of his earlier revelations. Siesta the maid was considered a 'trusted' servant, somewhat. Besides, he needed a few more souls for his growing forces, although it would be a bit of time before their bodies were prepared.

So of course, he had to 'deal' with the Count. But first, he had to drop by the secret base and pick up a few things from the newly built Forbidden Archive...

* * *

The first sign that they were under attack was when the driver saw an unnatural flash of the brightest light he would ever see. This was because it blinded him and caused him to scream in agony and drive the carriage off the road and into the forest.

"What's going on?" demanded an irate Count Mott.

"I don't know milord, but we seem to be under attack!" one of his four guards said. Then they heard clanking coming from where they drove off the road.

"There!" shouted another guard, pointing in the direction of the noise.

"Who dares! Who dares attack a Palace Count?" Mott demanded of the unseen attacker.

Slowly, the clanking got louder, followed by a faint eerie white glow. A humanoid figure soon became visible, its chest aglow, the source of the white light.

"I... dare." It said in an ominous metallic tone as it made its way slowly but surely towards the group.

"W-what are you? Some kind of golem?" Mott's thoughts raced, who could possibly have the resources and knowledge to build this... golem? Who among his enemies? A golem... No! Surely not Fouqet! There was no way for the magician-thief to have known he was here! And besides, looking at the golem, he was sure it was here to kill him. Fouqet was good enough to not need to kill.

"Perhaps..." it said as it got closer.

"W-Why are you here? Why are you attacking me?"

"You... tried... to take... what... is ... my master's."

"What? I haven't acquired anything lately except a maid!"

"Exactly..."

"Guards! Attack!" Mott ordered. "Kill it! Kill it now!" The guards charged, drawing their swords, raised to attack. Count Mott took this time to cast a quick ice spell, seeking to impale the golem. The ice however failed to penetrate the golem's skin, somehow being impossibly strong. The charging guards were easily and swiftly dealt with, all losing limbs, each being struck down with a single blow. But the golem had not struck to kill, only disarm, literally. Then as if out of nowhere, a form took shape a bit behind and to the side of the golem, another one but one that floated in the air, and waved wickedly sharp looking claws. It joined the melee ripping the limbs off of the guards that attacked it. However after attacking, it would fade from existence.

Another wave of ice spears followed this, still failing to penetrate. Mott growled in frustration, summoning up ice around the construct and freezing it in place. Coincidentally, the ice also caught the second ghost-like golem just as it was appearing.

"Hah, take that!" crowed Count Mott as the golem and ghost were completely encased in ice.

Then the unthinkable happened: the golem simply disappeared.

"What?" exclaimed Mott, as his opponent disappeared. Looking around desperately he looked for some sign of his enemy. All of a sudden, he heard a clank behind him and whirled to face the threat. For some reason he felt his reaction slowing down. That didn't matter though, for he soon found himself impaled on the arm of the golem.

"Wh-what?" was all he could get out before he felt something moving in the arm of the golem, moving inside him.

"You... will soon... serve... my master."

Count Mott lost consciousness.

* * *

Seeing the Necrodermis sealing the Count's wound, Herald removed him from his arm. His repair scarabs from his new Phylactery began working on the wounded humans. They would place them in suspended animation in order to transfer their souls to their new bodies.

It's too bad that the first of the bodies would take some time to be ready though. However, as bodyguards of the C'tan, he would make time in order to provide the best of the best for Master Louise. No mere Immortals would do... Herald had ordered the construction of Deathtouch Immortals. Stronger, tougher, and more powerful, they were utilized as the personal bodyguards of Necron Lords.

And Count Mott should feel honoured, he would be the first.

Suddenly, through their bond, Herald felt a change. It seemed that his fiery Little Master was back to normal.

* * *

Dawn of the seventh day faound Herald considering Louise's method of coping: ignore the problem and hope it goes away. He was ordered to maintain silence as to the origins of Louise and Herald, something he agreed with anyway. The others promised to keep her secret. No one would believe them anyway, until the body count began to rise.

And so time passed. The base gained a Greater Summoning Core and plans were made to create the first Tomb Spider. On the Academy side the only thing of note lately was the arrival of royalty during the day and an unexpected visit during the night.

* * *

Louise was considering the problem in front of her. Obviously, attracting too much attention was, as Tabitha said, a bad idea. She did pause to wonder if maybe Tabitha simply wanted to win and advised her to throw the fight, but decided it was silly, since she never sought attention before and what she said rang with truth.

So now, all she had to do was figure out how much to show, such that she would not be picked on for not knowing her element. Sort of a plan to buy her time and breathing room to figure out with the help of her familiar what her element was. Going by the powers of the C;tan that were shown, it could be _explosions_ of all things. But Destruction sounded better, and her familiar seemed to be good at death and destruction. Death was already taken... unless powers could be the same AGH! This was so confusing!

Back to the primary problem, it seemed she would just show Herald off, no tricks or anything. Perhaps that phasing trick since everyone already knew about it.

Louise was about to inform Herald of her decision when someone knocked on her door. Herald and Louise exchanged glances, Louise's a confused look "Who could that be at this time of night?" Herald moved to the door and opened it allowing a hooded form to enter, quickly closing the door behind it..

"It's been a while..." the figure rushed to Louise and wrapped their arms around her as the hood fell off. "Louise Francoise!" said Princess Henrietta, for it was her visiting Louise. Detecting no ill intent in the princess, Herald allowed this to happen. "Louise, Louise, good old Louise." Said the princess as she continued to hug her old friend.

Louise jerked out of the Princess' embrace. "You should not Princess!" Louise kneeled before the Princess. "To come to such a humble abode by yourself!"

"Stop those formalities Louise Francoise. We are friends are we not?"

"Princess, those words are too much for me..."

"You have been a childhood friend." She said, hands clasped together as she remembered happier, more carefree days, her voice filled with emotion. "Oh, I've wanted to see you all this time."

"Princess..."

Henrietta wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Ever since father passed away, I haven't had anyone to open my heart to."

Louise took her hands in her own. "Princess, I was surprised when I received a letter from you."

"Yes, I had hoped that by coming personally I could meet you again. And now I can also meet your familiar!" she looked at Herald. "But Louise, what is a golem doing in your room? Are you an Earth Mage?" Henrietta queried.

Louise looked nervous at this, and seemed about to cry. Her oldest friend and the Princess of her country asked about Herald! She couldn't hold anything from her! It was against Louise's loyalties and her friendship. But she also didn't want the Princess to fear her... Loyalty and friendship won out, but she was not looking forward to the explanation.

"Ah, princess... about that... golem..."

* * *

"Alright Herald, just as planned simply phase through the backstage wall, through the maze, and then bow before walking off."

This was the plan that they had come up with. Most everyone knew that the "golem" Herald of the Storm could walk through walls like a ghost. SO they would focus on that and only that, refusing to show anything else. The rest was up to the Princess.

After the familiars had been exhibited, Louise was seated among her fellow students anxiously awaiting the outcome. 'Please not Grand Prize, please!' she thought. Guiche and Montmorency on one side, and Kirche and Tabitha on the other. Thus it was to her relief that she got away with the 2nd Place prize.

Henrietta was pleased to weigh in on the final results. It was actually a close race between Tabitha's Sylphid and Louise's Herald of the Storm, but acquiescing to Louise's wishes, she kept what she knew about the 'golem silent' only letting the other judges know that Sylphid's flight was more useful since Herald couldn't phase through magic-reinforced walls. With that consideration, Tabitha won. Louise couldn't help but cheer her friend on.

Hmmm? When did she start thinking of Tabitha as a friend? Probably since she promised to keep her secret. Oh, and the 'Not evil' statement.

That was when Fouquet the Sculptor attacked.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This was a hard chapter to write. I just couldn't pull it together as well as I wanted it to. Mostly filler, but next time we can see some action.

Major differences this time... Since she has people keeping her secret, Louise has to show some support. Tabitha still wins because as explained, flight is more useful than phasing if the phasing is prevented by magic reinforcement. So Louise stays and is not caught up by Fouquet.

The army is coming along nicely. Deathtouch Immortals come from the DoW Soulstorm Necron campaign. They serve as the Honor Guard for the Necron Lord. They're essentially stronger and do higher damage than regulars but are much fewer. Here, Herald doesn't ahve the numbers to make more and thus has to increase their effectivity by increasing their quality. For now.

And we now have a Wraith who rips people apart formerly called Jacques *hint hint*. I did it just 'cause it was funny and I needed a name anyway. Their names won't mean anything to the story, just the role they play. The little stories are also to emphasize that souls are powering the Necron army.

Oh yeah, a new Phylactery wasn't the only thing Herald got from the Forbidden Archive. He used it at the end of his battle with Count Mott. Can anyone guess?

Say... does anyone know where "Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt" comes from? The sub I use says "Fouquet the Sculptor." I'm having trouble deciding which one to use.

Anyway, that's all for now. I have a plane trip tomorrow and I need to get packed.

Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6: Water and Death

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Warning!: Undertones of Yuri! **(Not that there's anything wrong with that...)

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Chapter 6: Water and Death

All was going according to plan. Montmorency had the candlelight dinner under the two moons of Halkeginia, the special wine, her boyfriend... and of course, the love potion she had just slipped into his drink.

Then Murphy decided to strike.

"Oh? If it isn't Louise. What are you doing here?" Guiche asked. He noticed that Louise was looking out of sorts, a somewhat haggard look, and a blank expression on her face. It seemed as if she just learned a new and horrifying secret.

"Are you alright?" Montmorency asked in concern.

Louise turned her blank look at the wine. "If that is wine, then I will be." She replied, as she swiped Guiche's drink and downed it quickly.

"Louise? What happened?" Montmorency stifled an 'Eep!' while Guiche questioned Louise.

Louise just sank into a vacant chair. "Oh, nothing much. I just learned that Herald is building me a private army." She answered while sagging into her seat.

* * *

**2 days earlier...**

Fouquet was dealt with quickly. Unable to force entry into the Vault, the thief was forced to retreat before she could be captured. Fouquet led her pursuers on a merry chase before completely disappearing. Not that they could conclude Fouquet was female.

Herald simply stood back and made sure that his Young Master did not involve herself when there were professionals around. He did however keep an eye on Tabitha, who did not succeed in stopping Fouquet but managed to survive.

Later on, Old Osmond the Headmaster was growing a long nose gloating to the face of the palace representatives.

"As you can see, we are fully capable of protecting the treasures stored here."

"We are glad that every precaution was taken to prevent the theft." Replied Henrietta.

"Rest assured highness, the treasures and artifacts stored here are under the best protections. You need not worry about them."

"Thank you for your time. Your support for Tristain is very much appreciated."

"We live to serve your highness." Said Old Osmond with a deep bow.

* * *

**Present**

Montmorency was getting nervous. Louise was regaling them with stories of the _horrors _that Herald was building in their secret base. This was taking up time. Time for the potion to kick in. She squirmed in her seat, an apprehensive look briefly appearing on her face.

"Montmorency?" Louise asked. "Are you alright?" Both Guiche and Louise were looking at her.

"Yes my dear, you're looking rather pale. Is everything alright?"

"N-nothing's wrong!" she replied in an altogether unconvincing high tone of voice.

"You're sure? If there's anything on your mind, please, allow me to soothe your fears."

'_I'm afraid of the potion you dolt!'_ Montmorency screamed in her thoughts. "Really, it's nothing. Its just, I was hoping to spend some time alone with... Guiche." She said with a light blush.

"Oh I apologize! It's just, I've been having a bad week. The two of you have been very supportive, hearing my troubles." She sniffed again, to hold back her emotions, her face turned red. "I just wish there was some way I could show you my appreciation..."

"You could leave." Montmorency grumbled inaudibly.

"...My... love."

"Eh?" Guiche and Montmorency said as something not quite right was said. They both turned to take in Louise's appearance. Red face, short breath, glazed look directed at...

"Mon-mon... why don't you accept my love?" Louise wailed as she stood up and launched herself at Montmorency.

A very unladylike _'Oh Crap!'_ passed through Montmorency's thoughts.

* * *

Herald was having a strange day. It all started fine. Jacques the Ripper, his first Wraith found an upstanding young black market water mage named Jekyll and _ahem,_ acquired his services. For Louise. As the next Wraith. A Greater Summoning Core was built. And he decided to show his Little Master his progress. She was stunned speechless!

Maybe it would be better if it was said that he was having a strange night. His Little Master drank some wine, talked about her glorious army in the beginning stages of construction, and then launched herself to molest her classmate. One who promised to keep her secret and was thus on the 'Try to keep alive' list. They were in Montmorency's room, vials filled with strange substances lining the walls.

"If you must, I'm willing to share you with Guiche. I love you that deeply."

"Get off me!" Montmorency screeched, trying to shove the amorous girl off of her.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!"

"Not helping Guiche!" more struggling. "Damn it Guiche, if you don't help me I will never go out on a date with you again!" Montmorency cried out hysterically. Guiche sighed.

"Herald? Perhaps you could restrain your master? She's not quite in the right state of mind."

Herald moved over and picked up Louise in one hand and lifted her off the ground.

"Herald! Let me go! I must be with the one I love!" Herald let her go and once again Louise launched herself at Montmorency.

"I tried." Said a sheepish Guiche.

Honestly, this was actually an out of context problem for Herald. It had never actually dealt with mind altering substances, having been an engineer, not a chemist. And during the War... well metallic bodies couldn't be affected by said chemicals. The problem would have to be dealt with by his Master's allies, at least until it could gain the information to guard against such possibilities in the future. Unfortunately, his Master's orders were conflicting with the advice of her allies and their claims. So Herald settled on staring at the source of the trouble until she fixed it.

"How long would the potion last anyway?" Guiche asked a resigned Montmorency who had the head of a purring Louise on her lap. An oddly comfortable position...

"A month... to a year." Guiche dropped his wand in shock.

"N-now Montmorency... Surely such an act was unnecessary?" he quickly recovered. "You are the only one for me..."

"The only reason you're not chasing anyone else is because they're all gone for summer vacation." Montmorency sniffed haughtily.

"How... do you... fix... this... condition." Asked Herald.

"Unfortuneately, the cure requires expensive reagents." Montmorency replied while idly stroking Louise's head.

Herald continued to stare at her. Montmorency was getting nervous.

"I-I'm sorry but you will have to wait until the effects wear off."

Stare.

"I could easily make it, but getting the ingredients is difficult."

More Staring.

"W-well, I do know where to get the Tear of the Water Spirit, but I don't think I will be successful." She finally managed.

Finally. "I... am a... familiar. I... will make... sure... you succeed. We... depart... tomorrow." Herald turned and left. He did send a message ahead to the Manufactory to produce one Destroyer Body chassis though.

* * *

Travelling on Herald was a novel experience. Herald attached a Destroyer body to himself and allowed them to climb on it, essentially becoming a Lord Destroyer. He did however have to make a few adjustments to keep them from falling off. He made a note to further modify the body so his Master could ride in comfort. For this mission he also chose to equip the Veil of Darkness, Lightning Field, and Chronometron. All were turned off. A Builder Scarab was also riding, hidden in the undercarriage. Just in case.

Their destination was Lagdorian Lake, a lake in Gallia near the border with Tristain. Montmorency remarked that it was unusually large from her last visit.

Hidden in the forest, Herald watched the proceedings. Montmorency summoned the Water Spirit through her blood, placed on her familiar, the frog Robin. Interestingly, it took on Montmorency's form, albeit naked, while it spoke to her. Unfortunately, it refused to part with a Tear.

A nervous Montmorency returned to the forest, her mind coming up with all sorts of scenarios that resulted in Herald killing her in various bloody ways. "W-Well, y-you heard the Water Spirit. I'm af-fraid that's all I can do Herald." Montmorency stuttered. Herald simply stared at her.

"Mon-Mon, you were amazing!" said Louise as she swiftly attached herself to Montmorency's side.

"Indeed. I didn't know your family was contracted with the Water Spirit. And for it to answer!"

"T-thank you Guiche, Louise." Montmorency replied while still nervous about Herald, but reassured that Herald wouldn't kill her while Louise was nearby.

"If... it... will not... give... a Tear,... I... will... take... one." Herald of the Storm intoned.

"What! B-but, you can't! The Water Spirit will cut off all ties with my family if I attack it!"

"I... will... make sure... you... are not... incriminated."

"B-b-but, it's the Water Spirit! It's Divine! No mere mortals..." Montmorency sputtered off. She remembered exactly what she was talking too.

No Mere Mortal. Herald of the Storm was an Immortal servant of the C'tan, the Star Gods.

And one perfectly capable of summoning their Essence.

It was then she noticed the dull green glow slightly illuminating the forest behind Herald.

"H-Herald... what are you doing?" she asked faintly. Herald turned around and walked up to the Scarab that was beginning to build a Plasma generator.

"Before... I fight... I... must... prepare..."

Within the space of thirty minutes, a small base began to take form. Six plasma generators, a partially buried Monolith, a Summoning Core, and a Forbidden Archive were all constructed. A greater Summoning Core followed and finally, A Necron Energy Core. No defences were constructed since Herald intended for Guiche to bury the base later. After all, it wouldn't do to have all your eggs in the same basket.

Off these building three were important.

The Monolith was required to teleport the resources to build the rest of the base.

The Energy Core to focus the energy from the plasma generators in order to fuel the Essence transformation.

And the Forbidden Archive, which carried all the most powerful tools available to the Necron Lord. And for something reputed to be Divine, Herald would need all the advantages it could get.

The Destroyer Body was discarded.

First the Wargear: Skinning Blades attached to the top of the Staff of Light. Warscythe Blades were attached to the bottom on top of a Gauss Flux Arc, that gave a massive boost in the power of the Staff of Light's lightning bolts by firing multiple bolts at the same time. Then Herald put on a Death Mask with a built in Gaze of Flame. He put on new shoulder pauldrons and a new chest plate, both substantially increasing Herald's durability, the chest plate glowing white with the power granted by Louise's contract. Herald donned a new cape, this one bearing the sign of the C'tan, a circle in the middle, five lines spread evenly pointing down and away from the circle they were connected to, each pointed slightly away from each other, and the bottom half of a circle at the top connected by a small line. Finally, Death Grips replaced his normal hands.

From the artifacts Herald chose the Veil of Darkness, Chronometron, and Lightning Pulse.

Herald of the Storm turned and looked at the gathered students. Guiche and Montmorency looked at Herald with awe and fear. Then Herald activated the Gaze of Flame. To the two, it seemed as if soulless Witchfires burned in Herald's eye sockets. Fear turned to sheer overwhelming terror. The lightning Pulse even gave off a slightly bluish aura as it collected electric charges given off by the Staff of Light, and energy pouring out from a glowing set of runes on Herald's left hand.

"Hold me." Montmorency squeaked out. Louise heartily obliged. And so did Guiche.

"I... go." Herald clanked past them.

But someone else was already attacking the Water Spirit.

* * *

Herald stopped at the edge of the forest, looking at the lake, where two figures were already engaged in provoking the Water Spirit.

"What... who could have the audacity of attacking the Water Spirit?" asked Guiche as he gathered the courage to stand a little behind and to the side of Herald, a feat he was capable of now that he was no longer under the Gaze of Flame.

Herald scanned the two. "Kirche... von Zerbst... and... Tabitha...de Norfatul." He replied.

"Kirche and Tabitha? What are they doing here? And attacking the Water Spirit?"

"Unknown."

At this point the Water Spirit appeared, this time in the form of a blob of living water.

Herald waited a while, in the meantime acquiring information about the Water Spirit. However the two girls were not faring well and would run out of willpower long before the Spirit would give up in defeat.

"You've got to rescue them! They can't go up against that thing!"

Herald considered it. They _were_ allies...

* * *

Tendrils of water whipped at Kirche and Tabitha as they tried desperately to do some damage. Fire blasted and evaporated attacks, while Tabitha froze the water and cut off attacking parts. But the Water Spirit was relentless. It screamed its fury at the two who dared attack it. Back to back, Kirche and Tabitha were able to defend themselves. But this stalemate could only last for as long as they had willpower. The Water Spirit absorbed the frozen chunks of its body and heated it allowing it to replenish the lost water.

At last a tendril, one of dozens finally slipped past and smacked into the two, flinging them to the ground but thankfully away from the lake.

"Ugh. Tabitha, are you alright?"

The blue-haired girl got up painfully. "Fine." She replied.

"Heh, this one sure is tough. I guess that's why it's considered Divine."

Now away and not needing to defend from all angles, they could focus on one direction. Unfortunately this applied to the Water Spirit as well.

"So, know any long range spells powerful enough to beat it? I've got nothing."

"Ritual. Freeze everything inside the radius. I was interrupted. A bigger circle would require more people. I wouldn't be enough."

"So, where would we get more mages?"

"Time limit. Once begun, I must succeed or fail." Tabitha noted sadly.

"Oh. I see."

Fortunately they were rescued by the unlikeliest of saviours. Unlikely because he usually orders the extermination of entire planetary populations in order to appease his dark gods.

Darkness gathered on the field, between the two girls and the Lake.

"Water... Spirit." It addressed the Water Spirit.

"What dark one? Why do you interfere?" it replied.

"I... need... Tears... of the Water... Spirit."

"Denied. We have no contract with you. Leave at once."

"I... must... have it. Give... it, or I... will... take... it."

"Then die!" Water slashed out... only to be blasted into water vapour as lightning flashed from the Staff of Light. It was just a moment, but the water was briefly electrocuted, causing the Water Spirit to briefly scream in pain and rage. More tendrils lashed out. Some of them were intercepted by the blasts from the Necron. A few managed to smash into Herald, attempting to crush the Necron Lord under intense pressure. However, Necrodermis was capable of resisting the ravages of millions of years. It was the strongest and most robust metal. A little water pressure wasn't enough to crush the Necron.

Then the Necron Lord activated the Staff of Light. The Staff of Light was an exception among Necron technology, the staff did not not use Gauss Weaponry principles, instead absorbing energy from thin air to release in the form of powerful lightning bolts. A secondary effect of the energy is a steep decrease in the temperature around the wielder, the cold freezing the limbs of the opponents, mechanical or not, who then shatters when hit by the staff. And it was the second ability that Herald wanted to use. The water around him immediately froze, robbed of the energy needed to remain in a liquid state, which shattered when the lightning bolt was released, only vaporising the ice near the direction of exit.

Once back on land, Herald continued to pour lightning bolts into the lake, further aggravating the Water Spirit.

At last it rose up during a lull in the firing. "Enough! What are you dark one?"

"Necron... Lord,... Herald... of the Storm."

"We know not why you want our Tears, but you will only get it from the bottom of this lake after our spirit can no longer manifest on this plane!"

Herald of the Storm tilted it head in a curiously human expression. "Acceptable."

Herald sent a message to the Energy Core. A massive surge of energy was sent to Herald. Once again lightning gathered in his hands, black clouds rising around him. With a jerk, Herald slammed both hands into the ground, causing black cracks to spread out and the black clouds to coalesce, shielding the Necron Lord from view as its body was sucked into the Darkness.

A figure, wrapped in a cloak of ash grey rose up from the darkness, rising up, up, up to tower over everything except the Water Spirit, its cloak trailing behind it. Ashen skin, A scythe in one hand, and terror spreading out to everyone that gazed upon its form.

From the history briefing, this C'tan was unmistakeable. Guiche, Kirche and Tabitha all recognized the Star God in front of them. Kaelis Ra, the _Nightbringer_. The Essence of the Nightbringer woke to this strange new world, awakened from slumber by the infusion of immense energies. And as it woke it roared into the night sky.

And the Water Spirit knew _fear_. A Force of nature was afraid of an even more implacable force: Death. For even water can 'die', if separated into its component parts, hydrogen and oxygen.

Halkeginia would bear witness to a battle between gods once again.

As the Water Spirit trembled in indecision, Death struck first, a lightning bolt from its empty hand lashed out, much stronger than a mere Staff of Light. The Water Spirit writhed in agony. Death closed in.

How can one destroy a lake? For the Nightbringer, it was surprisingly easy. Air pressure slashed out from the Scythe and scattered the water, sending sprays into the air. Lightning boiled the water causing it to evaporate. Pure blasts of energy pushed the waters out and into the surrounding area, soaking into the hills and forests.

The Water Spirit rallied and tried to drown the Nightbringer. When that failed and only succeeded in allowing the lightning to evaporate the water faster, it tried lashing the Nightbringer with water. That too failed. The Nightbringer was simply too strong, too dense for a few thousand gallons of water to move it.

However, the longer the fight lasted, the more water was evaporated, the weaker the Water Spirit got. The Nightbringer's Scythe flashed down, cutting into the Spirit of the Water Spirit, striking deep into the soul of the Water Spirit.

Finally, it had had enough. Fearing for the Spirit of Lagdorian Lake, the Water Spirit withdrew and dispersed. They did not want to find out if that _thing_ could eat spirits. The fact that that _damnable_ scythe could affect them was unnerving. The Water Spirit was injured, but safe.

Denied its prize, the Nightbringer raged over the lake before heading to the shore as the transformation cancelled. Herald of the Storm stepped out from the blackness. It walked up to the tree behind which Guiche was hiding, trying to recover from the effects of the Nightbringer.

"S-so, H-how did it g-go? Okay?" Guiche asked as he tried to calm his heart.

"Success."

Standing up on shaky feet Guiche turned to look at Herald. "S-so, uh, where is it?" he asked.

"All... around." Herald said and pointed out several chunks of ice that used to be part of the tendrils that attacked him.

"Well, we could thaw them out. However, they, uh, might not make for the best ingredients."

"Quantity... has... its own... quality." Herald replied.

"Ah... I see.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Finally done! This chapter also was hard to write. Travel, Christmas shopping, and writer's block all struck, but Gabriel blessing's In Flight chapter 4 helped inspire me to update too. I'm looking forward to the next chapter in that!

Let's see, many of you got it right! Jacques the Ripper came from Jack the Ripper. This naming scheme is in the spirit of humor and so doesn't really affect the story. Think of it as an amusing sidestory. Can you guess the next one?

Unfortunately, Fouquet didn't fight with Herald. Sorry people, but I don't think that he would get involved in unnecessary fights, and she was in the crowd and not wandering off after losing badly like in canon. I hope the Water Spirit vs. Nightbringer fight made up for it though. I think I could do better but I wanted to get this to you guys before I sleep. I have also decided to stick with Fouquet the Crumbling Earth from now on.

Next, the new base seems hastily set up, but considering that he already has a base that can provide the raw materials I don't think it's farfetched. In DoW it takes only a few tens of seconds to complete the buildings. And he didn't have to worry about troops anyway. This Gallian base will be buried and forgotten, until you can divine the meaning behind Chekov's Gun. Hint Hint.

Joseph, Tabitha's uncle is a prick isn't he? Putting a time limit and a 'once begun, must finish' clause in his neice's orders? Well he does want her killed so I don't think it would be too out of there. Here, Tabitha could have betean the Water Spirit, if she could have completed the ritual that I totally just made up. It kind of required that 4 points North, South, East, and West be covered, using prearranged runes on some kind of totem or pole or even on the ground be placed to make a giant magic circle to freeze the Water Spirit. That might hurt it enough to make it go away. The only other chance is that Tabitha would try to complete Saito's Ring of Andvari quest but since the Water Spirit has no reason to trust her I don't see that being likely.

About the Water Spirit, this is my belief of what it is, and that Lagdorian/Ragdorian Lake is kind of a focal point where the Water Spirit can communicate with humans. I'm not putting too much thought into it though, so you shouldn't either. Just enjoy.

As for the Water Spirit Nightbringer fight, I think Death is a stronger Force of Nature than Water. We never get to see an actual fight between gods so this is the closest approximation. Hope you liked it.

About the familiar runes, I'm having trouble deciding between going with canon, Gandalfr, or with something new. It doesn't really matter anyway, except going my fanon route would possibly mean more fun for us. Canon would be more serious and likely however. In the end, it really wouldn;t change the story. Maybe a few scenes and how they play out but that's it, details details. I'm actually leaning toward canon route.

Okay! Next time we will check up on the secondary and tertiary characters. Wardes and co., Fouquet, Colbert and co., and some character development!

Longest Chapter yet at 4200+ words! According to the Preview...


	7. Chapter 7: Interlude v2

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Chapter 7: Interlude

**Herald of the Storm - Aftermath**

This day was going well. Tabitha had invited them over to her place when she was told about Louise's condition, and at Kirche's insistence. She offered the use of her resources to cure Louise, or rather to brew the cure. Montmorency agreed and everyone followed. The others went ahead while Guiche and Herald covered the base up but left it fully capable of being restored quickly, as they might need to use it again the next night.

Hopefully, the Water Spirit had been cowed and wouldn't return. If it did, it would fight a fully prepared group of four mages and Louise. However, they took the receded waters as hopeful proof that the Water Spirit would not come back.

It was later, and quite expected that Montmorency, Louise, and Guiche learned of Tabitha's secret, and past. Kirche actually got Louise and Montmorency to group hug Tabitha while she enveloped them all. For Tabitha, she would make friends with a Valliere. Besides, when one looked at the big picture, a petty rivalry was nothing compared saving her and Tabitha's life thanks to Louise's familiar.

Guiche pledged his support. They were already united after the whole 'Louise the C'tan' thing anyway.

* * *

**Water Spirit – Aftermath**

The Water Spirit was raging. Foolish Mortals! Fine! If that's the way they would play their hand! They would withhold their Tears for the next few centuries! Besides, with the damnable Spirit of Death hanging around on the surface, the Water Spirit was sure they wouldn't seem them ever again. After all, the last time the Spirit of Death was on the mortal plane was shortly before the last mass extinction.

Those dumb dinosaurs never knew what hit them.

* * *

**Ms. Longueville – Also Known As (Fouquet The Crumbling Earth)**

Thwarted! For the first time in a long time she was thwarted in her attempts to acquire a treasure! And that old pervert Osmond was getting quite overbearing, gloating about the perfect defences.

Bah! Maybe it was time to move on. Maybe she should get her momentum back by stealing from the Germanians. Nah, they were uncultured barbarians. Maybe Romalia? She would be back in Tristain though. She had found someone that may just be worth returning to.

Longueville smiled at the bumbling fire professor sitting across the dinner table from her.

Yes, someone to return to.

Speaking of someone, maybe she should someday pay a quick visit to her sister Tiffania.

* * *

**Jacques the Ripper (Wraith) – Stalking Prey**

Jacques was stalking its prey. For a while now, a disinherited noble from Gallia named Frederick von Kruger had made his bandit encampment near the secret base. This made him a target for the Wraith. However, Frederick also had the unsavoury reputation of torturing his victims. It took all of 24 hours of observation for Jacques to conclude that Frederick would not be badly missed by the population at large. Jacques tore him apart in his sleep. Of course, Jacques made sure that a Scarab was stationed nearby to recover Freddy's body and soul.

* * *

**Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis de Wardes – Traitor**

It was a pity that Fouquet failed to steal the Staff of Destruction. Unfortunately, they had underestimated the defences in place. Oh well, if she had succeeded they would get it. If she had stolen it only for it to be recovered, the Palace would have taken charge of it and he could have gotten it later. Win Win. Looks like he would have to tell Sheffield that she would have to get it herself.

Now for the so called 'Secret Mission' to Albion. He looked forward to killing Prince Wales Tudor.

* * *

**Mr. Hyde (Wraith) – Formerly known as Dr. Jekyll**

Mr. Hyde was looking at the big commoner boy. A 'special' case, he was neglected by his mother, who had many other healthier children to look after. Left to his own devices, the boy was curiously stabbing a dead squirrel that had been trapped. Mr. Hyde estimated that there was a 78% chance that the boy wouldn't be missed. That chance increased when Hyde received an update that Jacques had acquired another soul for the Wraith corps. And since the homestead was relatively near the secret base, the boy, Jason, was never heard from again.

* * *

**Old Osmond and Jean Colbert – Are you sure?**

"Yes sir. I've done repeated and exhaustive research. The runes on Louise's golem are clearly similar to the runes on the Founder's own familiar, the Gandalfr."

Old Osmond considered the findings. He came to a decision. "Professor Colbert, you will not breathe a word of this to anyone else."

"What? Why? This is a a great find! The familiar of the Founder, the Void Mage Brimir returning?" Colbert asked.

"Think about it! Those fools in the palace will only try to take advantage of the familiar and its summoner. No matter what, Louise is till our student."

"I see. And our students must be protected."

"And they must learn! Louise may find herself the center of a battlefield, political and otherwise. We must teach her to be discerning!"

"I see. Then what should we do?"

"Nothing obvious, but do teach her well. She will need all the help she can get."

* * *

**Guiche de Gramont – Short and Flat **

As he looked at the assembled girls, chatting away merrily, Guiche couldn't help but feel he was missing something. Nervously, he asked Herald's opinion. "Herald, I can't quite put my finger on it, but as I look at them, I can't help but feel as if something has happened. Like there's some commonality they all share. What do you think?"

Herald delved into the files searching for some kind of clue as to what Guiche was hinting at. "Nobility..." he concluded.

"Nobility?" queried Guiche.

"Tabitha,... threatened. Montmorency,... low ranked. Kirche... runaway. Master... no magic... supposedly."

"Hmmm, no not like that. Something more obvious."

Computing again, Herald drew another conclusion. "Harem."

Confused, Guiche turned and asked Herald what he meant.

"Tabitha... short... flat. Montmorency... short... flat. Master... short... flat. Kirche... tall... big."

Guiche's eyes widened at the sudden realization. "My God..."

Tabitha, Montmorency, and Louise were all short and flat-chested. Kirche was the only one tall and big-breasted. Kirche was building a harem! Guiche felt a little blood drip from his nose at the images...

* * *

**Siesta - Vacation**

Siesta was glad. That scary golem Herald was gone for the day. She had seen them off. She was looking forward to a day of relaxation. No scary golems to follow her around until she did what it wanted, usually getting stuff for his master. Just a nice, peaceful, day.

* * *

**? - ?**

It awoke. It had felt a piece of itself returning recently obtained information. About a world with sweet, sweet food ripe for the eating. It needed to satisfy, just for a bit, the never ending hunger. A way. There was a way to that place. A place far from the humans. Especially the infuriating blue armored ones. Away from them. It would find the way. Go to that world, and eat the tasty food that was there.

* * *

Author's Notes

That's chapter 7: Interlude! Not much here really, just showing some of the other happenings in the Zeroverse. A very short chapter.

Unfortunately, updates will be a bit slow in coming after this because I have to refamiliarize myself with the Zeroverse, meaning a anime marathon.

willi890 got it! The next 2 Wraiths! That brings their number to 4, so TMNT next! Unless someone else knows of any other serial killers that can give their names to the Wraiths. I'm thinking Hannibal the Cannibal.

I hope you enjoyed! Please Read and Review!

VERSION 2!

Added that last bit! Almost forgot about it! BWAHAHAHAHA!


	8. Chapter 8: The Prince of Albion

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Chapter 8: The Prince of Albion

"So, why are we waiting here again?" asked Guiche. Louise was standing next to a horse laden with provisions for a journey.

"We are waiting for the Princess' soldier who will be our guide to Albion."Louise replied. Last night, Princess Henrietta appeared once again to Louise in order to ask Louise a favour: a secret mission to Albion to recover a letter.

Currently, Albion was in a civil war with the royalty almost defeated, the nobles having been able to unite and defeat the old king. The only surviving member of Albion's royal family, Wales Tudor was left with a tiny slice of land on Albion, and without an army to be able to fight the rebels. Tristain was worried that the fighting could spill over to the main continent, and tiny Tristain the first target.

To rectify this, a political marriage was arranged between Germania and Tristain. However, a certain youthful indiscretion by the Princess could terminate the ongoing negotiations, Wales Tudor was the Princess' sworn love, and a certain letter was proof of it. That letter was to be recovered by Louise.

However, Guiche de Gramont, utilising his peerless ability to detect beautiful women had followed Henrietta and eavesdropped on the conversation. Fortunately, he had offered his services to the Princess to help protect Louise, who had yet to cast a successful spell, excluding the familiar summoning and binding. Henrietta was suitably impressed, and agreed.

Hence the two waiting outside Tristain Academy's gates in the early morning, waiting for their guide. "Oh, that reminds me, where is Herald?"

"Right... here." Herald said as he appeared behind Louise. "Secret... mission... Master. I... will be... here,... but... unseen."

Suddenly, the ground in front of them cracked and broke. Out popped a large mole with a blue trianble on its forehead. "Verdande!" Guiche said in recognition as he rushed to the mole and embraced it. "Oh my cute little Verdande! You thought I would leave you behind again because I went to the lake without you the other day? Oh, you touch my heart so!"

"I'll tell you now, we can't take a big mole with us." Said Louise.

That was when Verdande perked up at something. It moved forward slowly in the direction of Louise. Without warning it launched itself at Louise and pinned her down while it began trying to reach her hand. Herald was confused at this action since it detected no malice in the movements.

"No! Wait? Where do you think you're touching! Guiche!"

Running up, Guiche took note of the mole's target. "Oh I see, the ring. Verdande loves precious gems, especially the one that are valuable."

"You've got to be kidding! Like I'll let the Princess' ring get eaten by a mole! Enough of that! Get me out of here!" Last night, Princess Henrietta had given Louise the Water Ruby, a ring symbolizing the Royal family of Tristain, to present Prince Wales as irrefutable proof that Louise was the Princess' messenger.

Herald was starting to move when he detected a gust of wind incoming. It blasted into Verdande and knocked it away.

"Verdande!" Shouted Guiche. "Who is it?"

Herald simply tracked the source of the wind and detected movement above them. He directed all sensors to make out the new arrival.

A large figured slowly descended from the light early morning mist.

"A griffon..." said Guiche before he took offense at the attack on his familiar."Who are you?" he asked while pointing his wand at the newcomer.

The figure dismounted from the griffon and introduced himself, "I am Wardes, Captain of the Griffon Knights, and ordered by Princess Henrietta to accompany you on this trip."

"It's you!" gasped Louise.

"Of the famous Magic Guards?" asked Guiche in wonder.

"Louise..." began Wardes as he walked over to her and held her hands in his. "Sorry to surprise you. I had thought my fiancée was in trouble."

"You're kidding!" said a gobsmacked Guiche.

* * *

It turned out that Wardes wasn't kidding. Louise and he were arranged to be married at some unspecified point in time in the future. This was the only way the Valliere family could think of to save face with a daughter unable to cast a successful spell. So the group set out, completely unaware of the jealous look that was sent toward Louise from the dormitory tower.

On the way however, Wardes plied Louise with a few questions concerning Herald, the 'ghostly golem' as the rumors called him. Without knowing that Wardes was their escort, Louise had told Herald not to reveal anything important about itself to the guide. Now that she knew that their guide was Viscount Wardes of all people, She was still unsure about her position, but thankful that Herald followed her orders and kept her secret.

Louise was conflicted. On one hand, she admired Wardes for being a powerful and influential noble. Having Risen to the rank of Captain of the Griffon Knights, she did not want to give him reason to hate her. And therein lay the problem. She remembered his kindness when she was young and did not want to disappoint him more than she already had, what with her not being able to cast spells. She also did not know how he would react. And so she was wracked with indecision. Dare she trust him with her terrifying secret? That she was somehow undisputedly related to soul-eating Star Gods?

On second thought, now that she thought about it HELL NO! There was absolutely no way she would tell him that right now. Maybe if Tabitha were around, just in case he took it the wrong way. And also, she would not be the one convincing Wardes that she was a C'tan, no sir no way no how. She would let Herald break the new sometime. Maybe after the mission if he had the time. And definitely only when Tabitha was around. Guiche was hardly comforting and Montmorency and Kirche were still somewhat questionable, Kirche a little less so due to her friendship with Tabitha. If only she weren't a Zerbst.

It was rather unfortunate for Louise's plans that a jealous Kirche appeared the next day with a longsuffering Tabitha in tow.

* * *

Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis de Wardes needed information. Although the golem was expected from his sources, the fact that it had strange runes for a familiar rang warning bells. Last night he had sent a message to the higher-ups in Reconquista in order to find out more about the runes. Time was of the essence. An unknown familiar like Louise had summoned could jeopardize the mission. While he would take measures to take the unknown factor into account, he was unsure he would be able to kill or destroy it. Which led him to here, requesting a spar with the golem in order to obtain more information. Louise ordering it to 'not use lethal force' was not comforting. Wardes wasn't stupid. He knew something was up but Louise did not want to tell him due to it being potentially embarrassing. He had to respect that while working around it.

Herald had switched over to a quarterstaff, the Staff of Light was currently in the hands of his Master, due to her insistence on not using lethal force. He reluctantly agreed. He doubted the human across from him could survive very long, and the Staff's Scything Blades would accidentally cut through whatever Wardes used to block. So Herald was forced to rely purely on technique to do practice battle with this... Wardes.

As the fight began Herald simply moved forward, the quarterstaff held as it usually would, in one hand a little off to the side. Wardes watched the advance with interest. This golem advanced fully confident in its abilities, its metallic skin more than enough to stop anything that Wardes could throw at it.

Wardes swiftly moved to the right, stabbing out with his' swordwand, but was easily repulsed by Herald one-handed, the golem continuing its advance, closing the distance, pushing Wardes into a corner. A flurry of exchanges resulted in Wardes simply giving more and more ground to a relentless assault, launched by a calculating mind, each move meant to guide Wardes into making an attack that Herald had already calculated into advance, thus leading Wardes on, until Herald was ready to strike. A blow that was dodged but had firmly pinned Wardes into the corner. Smiling, Wardes unleashed a punishing force of wind... that failed to do anything to Herald, who simply took the blast and finished the battle by pointing his staff at Wardes' throat. The entire battle lasted less than a minute.

"Heheh." Wardes laughed. "You have quite the guardian Louise." Wardes commented as he raised both hands up in surrender. Herald lowered the staff and trotted back to its master to retrieve the Staff.

"Ah, th-thank you said Louise."

"Lord Wardes! That was simply amazing! I expected you to defeat Louise's golem! This was simply unexpected! What happened?"

"Well Guiche, Herald seems to have been created simply for war. It wasted no motions and pursued a single purpose: to corner me and force me to give."

"I thought that your wind magic would have been able to blast Herald away like you did Verdande?"

"So did I. However it seems that Herald was made of sterner stuff. Whoever made it did a good job. I can trust Louise's protection to Herald of the Storm." Wardes thought about it. "Hmmm, perhaps part of the clue can be found in its name: Herald of the Storm. Storms are accompanied by heavy winds, so if it heralded them, perhaps it was made to be able to withstand strong winds."

Wardes did not know it, but he was closer to the truth than he thought. Herald of the Storm was called so because a great storm heralded his arrival and that of the Necrons Forces on Medusa V. A great storm arose out of nowhere blanketing part of Medusa V and blocking all communications with the Imperial forces in the region that was covered by the storm. A massacre of the Imperium's forces in the affected area began, swiftly followed by the main forces of the Necrons, an advance stopped only by the forces led by elements of the Ultramarines' Second Company and the Vostroyan XXVIIth Firstborn Regiment.

What was known only to the Necrons was that Herald of the Storm was a Harbinger of Storm-class Necron Lord. Using their ancient and mysterious technologies and mastery of science and physics, Harbingers of Storm-class Necron Lords are capable of summoning tempests from thin air. This storm is strong enough to jam all communication signals over a very broad area, causing general disarray among enemy forces thus granting a large tactical advantage to the Necrons.

* * *

Wardes was unsettled by what he found out. Fortunately he had the time to send for Fouquet to back him up, just in case. If he sent the message now, she may be able to make it. As a matter of urgency, he could only delay their arrival in Albion so long. They would leave tonight. If Fouquet didn't make it, he would have to think of something with Cromwell.

That evening, fortunately for Wardes, Fouquet was able to make it. Unfortunately, so did some of Louise's classmates, one Kirche von Zerbst, a Germanian, and one Tabitha de Norfatul, a Gallian. So while they waited, he was forced to endure the attentions of an overly amorous Germanian.

"Now, what's a fine gentleman like you doing engaged to Louise? No Tristainian woman can match the flames of passion that burns within Kirche the Ardent."

"Kirche! Stop trying to seduce my fiancé!"

"Why Louise, don't you remember? Zerbst have a long history of stealing away would be Vallieres."

"Now now ladies, please, calm down! Miss Zerbst, I appreciate the attention but I am fully devoted to Louise."

"Count Wardes..." said Louise a little breathlessly.

"Fear not my dear Count, I have plenty of time to change your mind." Kirche assured him with a sultry smile.

The departure time couldn't come soon enough for Wardes.

* * *

They had departed on time and reached Albion without trouble. Louise led them all to a small nondescript church in the countryside. Once they entered, they were quickly surrounded by armoured men.

"This is Miss Valliere, on a special mission from Tristain..." Wardes introduced, then glanced at the others following, "and company. We would like to be shown to Prince Wales."

"An emissary from Tristain?" asked a fully armoured knight who walked up to them. "Nobody from that country would know of this location."

Kirche and Tabitha were feeling in over their heads. They had not expected that Louise was on a mission.

"I heard it from Princess Henrietta!" said Louise as she rushed to the front.

"Henrietta?" the knight asked.

"I have no need for any of you. Where is Prince Wales?" Louise held out her hand and showed the Water Ruby, the symbol of Tristain's Royal family.

"That ring..." said the knight recognizing it. He sheathed his sword and removed his right glove. Pointing his right fist at her he displayed a ring on his hand. "Now..." he began. "Put forth the ring."

"Um..."

"Now..."

Louise did so slowly and unsurely, but when they came near, light sprang from both rings shining in an aurora effect, bluish light sparkling between the two rings.

"What's this about?" asked an awed and confused Louise.

"This is Albion's Ring of Water. That is Tristain's Ring of Wind. Water and wind together create a rainbow, a rainbow across the royal family." The knight then proceeded to remove his helmet. When he finished, Louise gasped. "You're..."

"Forgive me, emissary of Tristain. I am Wales Tudor, Prince of Albion."

Louise and Guiche gaped at the Prince. Tabitha looked on with interest. Kirche looked like she had just spotted fresh meat.

* * *

After reaching the hideout of the Prince, Louise and Wales had gotten straight to business. Wales had returned Henrietta's love letter and given it to Louise. Louise had asked Wales why he couldn't flee Albion and the Prince explained. As royalty, he could not abandon Albion.

When asked about Henrietta, the Prince confessed that he did love her, but that duty to Albion came first, and that he felt regret about not being able to fully return Henrietta's feelings.

He did however warn her of the Reconquista, and told her to warn Henrietta.

So it was a sorrowful Louise that entered her room, to find Wardes waiting for her.

"So, how did it go?"

"I have the letter, we can leave anytime."

"That's good."

"Wardes," Louise hesitantly asked, "Is there no hope for Albion?"

"Little I'm afraid. The royalists have no army, no money, and little land left to defend. It is just Prince Wales and his personal bodyguard."

"I see."

Looking at her, Wardes saw something else bothering her in her expression. "Louise, is there something wrong?"

Gathering her courage, Louise finally decided to tell Wardes all about what had happened regarding her familiar. She had no more excuses. Calling for Herald to back her up, she explained about him, his origins, and the story behind it. Then she told him about Heralds claims that she was somehow related to the C'tan, and suspected of being one. Herald backed this up with visual evidence recorded from the incidents in question.

'Jackpot' thought Wardes.

"Louise, are you saying, that Herald is a millions year old construct, that serve some kind of soul-eating gods, of whom you are descended from, except without the weakness of needing souls to survive?"

Louise shrank into herself. "Yes." A pause. Wardes' answer surprised her.

"I believe you."

Hope bloomed in her heart. "R-Really?" This was beyond her wildest expectations!

"I do. Too many things just didn't add up. I truly believe you."

The dam broke. All her pent up frustration, anxiety, and fear, all gushed out and was replaced with sweet blessed relief. Louise rushed Wardes and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" she sobbed into him, repeating "thank you" again and again. She clung to him like that for a while.

After a while, she had calmed down. Relieved, but curious, she asked Wardes why he believed her.

"You wouldn't lie to me about something this big." was his answer.

"So you don't find me repulsive?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Because of the C'tan! Those... monsters!"

"Louise, don't you remember what Tabitha said? You are not evil." He replied with a smile.

"B-but, I'm related to them!"

"You aren't them though. You are Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere. The woman I am going to marry." He said embracing her. "I would not marry a monster."

"W-Wardes?" asked a breathless Louise.

Getting up and sitting Louise down on the couch that was in their room Wardes knelt down on one knee in front of Louise. Holding her right hand in both of his he asked, "Though our marriage was arranged, Let me ask you this, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere, will you marry me?"

Tearing up, Louise once again launched herself at Wardes. "Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!" She cried tears of joy. Viscount Wardes, her childhood crush and hero, her Prince Charming, had asked _her_ to marry _**him**_. She cried herself to sleep in his arms.

* * *

Wardes left Louise in their bed, covered in a blanket.

"Herald, may I speak with you for a moment outside? I do not wish to disturb her rest.

Herald agreed and followed Wardes outside.

"Herald, I just have a few questions. I hope you can answer them honestly as long as it would not endanger my fiancée?"

Herald nodded.

"Very well, as the familiar of Louise, what is your purpose?"

"Protect... her... and... serve."

"I see. Can you disobey a direct order?"

"No..."

"I see. Am I allowed to give you orders if it will protect Louise?"

"Yes. Out... of... context... problems... I will... defer... to... your... judgement."

"Hmmm. Will you obey others?"

"Yes. Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis de Wardes... Gold-level authority.

Wardes raised his eyebrows at this interesting bit. "Gold-level? Sounds impressive. Who are the others with Gold-level authority?"

"Tabitha Chevalier de Norfatul."

"I see. Below us would be Silver-level?" he queried

"Yes..."

"And some members there?"

"In... seniority: Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst,... Guiche de Gramont,... and... Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency."

"Why all children?"

"They... know."

"Ah. I see. And they agreed to keep it secret?"

"Yes..."

"And Louise?"

"Platinum-level... clearance"

"Oh, I see. Any others?"

"Princess... Henrietta de Tristain..."

Wardes then smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Wardes and Louise had decided to get married the following morning with the Prince officiating. Tabitha and Kirche were to be Louise's bridesmaids. Herald hovered over Louise's side, out of phase as usual in order to not disrupt the ceremony while being able to protect his Master. Guiche was surprisingly the so called 'Best Man.'

The impromptu wedding had little time for preparation and thus all just came as they were. Knights lined the walls, Prince Wales stood before the altar, Louise and Wardes in front of him, Louise wearing a scrounged wedding veil. Strangely enough, the priest that accompanied Wardes after their little talk last night was nowhere to be found.

"Then let us begin. The groom, Viscount Jean Jacques Francis de Wardes. On the name of our Founder Brimir, will you vow to respect and love this individual, and take her as your wife?"

"I do."

"The bride, the third daughter of Duke La Valliere, Louise Francoise le Blanc de La Valliere, will you vow to love and respect this individual, and take him as your husband?"

"I do."

Wales smiled at the prompt and unhesitating answer.

"Then by the power vested in me, in the Holy name of Founder Brimir, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They did.

"Oh Louise!" Said a teary-eyed Kirche.

It was at that point that a hooded and cloaked figure emerged from the shadowed altar side entrance, clapping. "Congratulations!" the figure called out.

Everyone suddenly turned to the figure. "Who are you!" asked a tense Wales.

"Why your highness, don't you remember me?" with that the cloaked figure pulled back the hood that covered his face.

"Cromwell! What are you doing here? How did you find this place?"

"Why, simple your highness. Wardes?" Cromwell gestured in Wardes direction.

"At once your Excellency." Wardes moved too quickly for the others to react. With a swift practiced motion, he unsheathed his sword and pierced Prince Wales through before Wales could react.

"W-Wardes, w-wha-" was all the dying Prince could say before he slumped to the ground, Wardes removing his sword in a quick motion and positioned himself to the side. "Now your eminence." Was all he said.

Raising his hand a ring shone with a violet light. "Now comrades, join us." Cromwell said. Turning to Louise, a smile on his face, ha addressed her, "Welcome to the Reconquista, descendant of the Void." Herald phased into existence.

"Stand down Herald." Said Wardes, sure that Louise was too busy trying to throw off the influence of the Ring of Andvari to order Herald.

Unknown to Wardes however, Herald had already noted the various clues in the room. Knights, the students, and the Little Master were on the floor, on their knees, but struggling, as if their bodies were fighting the commands of their brain. Wardes, an ally had attacked and mortally wounded another ally, and without the victim instigating hostilities. The victim Wales and his bodyguard had all shown hostility to the newcomer. The newcomer was largely unknown except for being called Cromwell, matching that of the leader of Wales' enemies the Reconquista, who could be potential enemies of Henrietta, Wales making a point to tell Louise to warn Henrietta about them.

Herald's conclusion? There was corruption in the ranks resulting in a coup d'état, and a partial match to a previously encountered situation: mind altering _magical_ substances. He could justify acting on his own.

Herald activated the Chronometron, making sure to affect everyone except himself. Pointing the Staff of Light at the man with the mind-control ring, he unleashed a bolt of lightning at the unsuspecting man.

The average lightning bolt speeds along at approximately 220 million metres a second and carries around 30 thousand amperes. Stronger bolts could carry up to 120 thousand amps. For comparison, 1 ampere could be lethal to the human body. Herald could fire 'powerful' bolts of lightning.

Cromwell was flash-fried in an instant. The boom of the lightning startled all the people under his spell and allowed them to throw off his mind control. The puppeteer was dead and the Ring of Andvari destroyed. But everyone was still under the effects of the Chronometron. Though they regained sense of themselves, the first thing they saw was Herald of the Storm holding a screaming Wardes up with its left hand, fingers digging into the flesh and drawing blood. Then, Herald plunged the Staff of Light's fan-like Skinning Blades, blades poised vertically, into Wardes, piercing him in the throat, chest, abdomen, and crotch. Letting his left hand release Wardes, Herald then shoved the Staff of Light, blades first, Wardes still attached, into the ground in an arcing movement. Pulling out the Staff of Light Herald stepped back and admired his handiwork.

* * *

Louise was, for the moment, inconsolable. Her hero, Wardes, also her betrothed, the one she had just married, had killed Wales Tudor, Prince of Albion, and Henrietta's beloved, as a wedding present, in front of her. Sharing her misery were Tabitha, Kirche, and Guiche. The only bright side was that Herald had immediately killed the traitor and Cromwell to avenge the Prince's death as soon as it had come to the conclusion that they were not acting of their own volition. This unfortunately also left her a widow at 16.

Herald watched the sympathy party from his vantage point near the door of the transport they had been able to acquire as they left Albion.

Unacceptable. Absolutely unacceptable. Once again Necron pride and hubris almost cost it the life of its master. A traitor had been allowed to get close to Master Louise. An unacceptable lack of intelligence. Herald was not originally a warrior or soldier. This led to the defeat at Medusa V. But let it not be said that the Necrons never learned from their mistakes.

First off, something had to be done with the lack of intelligence. Spies had to be created and sent to gather information on the world: the political situation, technology, military, etc. Fortunately four Romalian bandits had been caught trying to flee into Tristain, and passed close to the base. Thus Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael could be placed in specially prepared Wraith bodies, ones geared for information retrieval, data processing, and if necessary, assassination. Scarabs could also be created to establish a massive listening network. Retooled with listening devices and communications tools, they could constantly update Herald with the goings on in the countries of Halkeginia.

Second, Albion. Herald learned from the conversations regarding Albion that those who controlled the sky controlled the battlefield. Albion's inaccessibility protected it from invasion and by focusing on the fleet, kept the other powers from successfully attacking it. Herald would have to negate that advantage by constructing his own ships. Unfortunately a Dirge-class raider, the smallest type of ship in the Necron Fleet was still beyond his manufacturing capabilities. A single Dirge would have been strong enough to wipe out the fleet. Fortunately, Destroyers could act as fighter escorts. Still, to match (or in this case, counter) the threat that the Albion Navy presented, Herald would have to come up with a new ship class. Smaller than even the Dirge, it was pretty much a Monolith attached to a forward swept crescent shaped hull and engines and levitators attached to the bottom of the Monolith plus increased space for advanced power generation. Throw in a few Gauss Cannons as point and anti-infantry defences and you would get a highly mobile fortress, _equipped with a Particle Whip and a Necron Portal_. A multi-role vessel: fortress, ship, transport, and heavy weapons support platform. It looked like a chibi-Cairn-class Tomb ship. Herald called it, the Tomb-class Raider.

And third, it really needed an army. The only way to be sure to be able to defend Master Louise was if Herald had an army. Current harvesting was simply too slow. Unless a war started soon, souls would continue to be in short supply, as too many disappearances would be noticed. This would endanger the secrecy needed to build up a force that could conquer the planet.

The solution? Go to a place where the current political situation was unheard off, a place where the Halkeginians wouldn't care if people started disappearing. A place they did not know even existed. According to calculations, the Halkeginians knew of only 1/8th of the world. South, was inadvisable, due to the presence of civilization and being too near. Southeast also. East was Germania but the Far East was a possibility. Same with the Far West and the North.

And so Herald's solution was to prepare 3 long-range Tomb Spyders for exploratory expeditions. The Tomb Spyders would be stripped of everything unnecessary for building a new base. It would have powerful sensors to detect the minerals in the earth that would allow the construction of a new base. A Scarab would be stowed onboard to begin construction. The Tomb Spyder would be cannibalized for the necessary beginning materials.

The goal of the expeditions was 1st: to locate a suitable population for harvest, and 2nd: build a base to allow for the harvest of souls to power the army.

Unfortunately, Herald knew that it would not be able to reap the benefits of the expeditions until much later. However, if a time came that forced his Little Master to flee, there would be three possible places to retreat to.

* * *

In the Empire of the Rising Sun, the twin Priestesses of the Moons awoke from a nightmare that plagued their sleep.

In the Golden Steppes, witch women all over the steppes came out of their trances screaming.

In the Palace of the Jade Emperor, Wise Men took note of ominous portents in the night sky.

And in the Great Plains, Shamans were startled out of their seances as the spirits screamed of the danger to come.

All gave the same message: Darkness is coming, and Death with it.

XXXXX

Author's Notes:

Madork Gunna was a little confused with the way I was using the Essence of the C'tan. Here was my reply:

"Well, in the game, Dawn of War Soulstorm campaign, one could draw on the Essence of either the Nightbringer or the Deceiver. Same in the regular skirmishes. In this case, Nightbringer can be drawn upon regardless since it isn't awake to take full control. Also, the religion is not defined at all. Essence could simply be something the game developers cooked up. But it is, technically, canon.

Anyway, this is just the Essence, and not the actual C'tan. Nightbringer and Deceiver aren't actually in conflict, being the last 2 active C'tan. There's plenty of space to rule. And strategically, Nightbringer is at a disadvantage. Overall, Nightbringer doesn't care about ruling the galaxy, just satiating its never-ending need to feed. Deceiver on the other hand, well, lets say he works in mysterious ways..."

God, this part just didn't want to get written! Christmas celebration, I got sick with cough, cold and stuff. That's why this update was late. Hopefully we can get the plot moving.

On the other hand, this is the largest chapter so far.

Concerning Fouquet, well, to be honest, I rolled a die and it ended up a "1", Fouquet does not make it to La Rochelle despite her magic, being unprepared for such a quick summons, and the message taking it's sweet time to reach her. Just Bad Luck this time. If it is not plot-important, this is the method I will use for the direction of the story.

Oh, don't worry about the expeditions, they won't really play a part of the story until the very end, like the epilogue. I just wanted to show a glimpse of how screwed the Zeroverse is gonna be. Does anyone actually think that any of the mentioned counterpart kingdoms actually stand a chance against a fully armed and operational Necron army? As of now though, the battle will be long and bloody for the counterparts. In the end they will fall and their populations will provide the bulk of the army if it sets out into the galaxy. Halkeginia is lucky since it is Louise's home.

And don't worry about the counterpart kingdoms. They're not really plot important so you can guess that I don't plan on informing you of their bloody defeat.

Finally, Tomb-class Raiders: please suggest names. I'll find some way for the name Lara Croft to be attached to them. Of course, this is only for _us_ to tell the difference. Herald doesn't really care for their names. He'll just call them TombRaider-1 and TombRaider-2 and so on. Although the Halkeginians might care...

Vexmaster suggested I add more descriptions. Around halfway I started to implement it. Hopefully this will become more evident in succeeding chapters. Oh, we also hope to bring you a future collaboration, but you'll have to wait on that. It's still in the planning stages. In the meantime, you should read his Stargate: Galactic Imperium. It's fun stuff! You could call it a whirlwind megacross adventure! He also hopes and plans to submit an omake which I will post in the next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9: Dawn of War

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Chapter 9: Dawn of War

"What a mess." Fouquet said as she stepped gingerly around the church where Wardes, Wales, and Cromwell died. Fouquet had attempted to meet up with Wardes but circumstances dictated that she just missed the boat they were on.

Wales was dead. His bodyguard had disappeared, only stopping to bury him in an unmarked grave. Fouquet was able to see them. She did not stop them.

Inside the Church, she found Wardes, almost severed in two. He died horribly painfully.

"Fouquet, report." Ah yes, her superior and the person behind the Reconquista, Sheffield. Fouquet turned to address her, noticing she was also hooded and cloaked. "Wales is dead. I saw him being buried. Wardes is here. That familiar probably killed him. Those blades on his staff match the wounds. I heard Cromwell was meeting up with Wardes but I can't find him."

"Cromwell failed to report. I believe he is dead as well."

"I see. Then I suppose the last body is Cromwell's." Fouquet said while nudging the charred body."

Sheffield moved over and inspected the corpse. She didn't like what she found. "Damn. I believe that that is what's left of the Ring of Andvari." She said while pointing out a cooled lump of iron, a gem partially poking out. She reached out to touch it. Her forehead began to glow as runes lit up. She smiled. "Looks like the magical protections saved the gem from destruction. We'll need a new ring to set the gem." She pocketed the lump.

Fouquet raised her eyebrows at that. "I would have thought that whatever killed Cromwell would have been able to completely destroy it?"

"No, the ring was destroyed, along with all of the magical protections, but the gem was inscribed with the magic. As long as we set it in a new base we can use it again. Perhaps if Cromwell was blasted a second time it could have been destroyed." She frowned at that. "Still, I wonder how Cromwell was killed."

Shaking her head she turned back to Fouquet. "Anyway, you should return to Tristain. As long as your cover isn't blown, you can be our eyes and ears in the academy."

"As you wish." Fouquet said with a bow.

"Oh and Fouquet," Sheffield said.

"Yes?"

"Before Wardes died, he communicated to me something interesting. Do you know a Louise de La Valliere?"

"I think I remember an utterly inept mage by that name. She is even called 'the Zero' by her peers."

"That's probably her. We want you to pay special attention to her. We have reason to believe she is a Void mage."

"I beg your pardon?" asked a stunned Fouquet.

"Yes, the legendary lost element. Her familiar, the golem Herald of the Storm has a runic mark that identifies it as the Gandalfr."

"I see. I'll pay closer attention to her activities. Anything else?"

"Yes. If you can manage it, try to steal the familiar's bladed staff. Wardes called it the Staff of Light. We would reward you richly if you are able to obtain it for us."

"I will make no promises, but I don't see it happening anytime soon. I don't believe I've ever seen it without that staff, and as a golem, it doesn't really need to sleep."

"Very well. Just keep that in mind. And the girl. Now I must whip these Albion nobles into shape. A soon as they hear that Cromwell is dead, they will begin fighting each other for his seat."

"Indeed, ma'am. I wish you success."

* * *

Louise, Guiche, Kirche, and Tabitha were kneeling before Princess Henrietta in a private audience.

"This is... Lord Wales'..." said a shocked Henrietta, holding her latter and the Ring of Water in her hands.

On One knee before Henrietta, head bowed down, Louise continued her report to Henrietta. "The Prince's life was taken in front of our eyes. The greatest responsibility is mine. I couldn't see Wardes' duplicity until it was too late."

Kneeling in front of her, Henrietta placed her hands on Louise's shoulders. "Now, lift your head Louise Francoise." Raising her head, she revealed tears streaming from her eyes, matching Henrietta's own. "Thank you for his final memento and will." Henrietta hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Louise..." Henrietta whispered quietly.

"Princess..." said Louise before she finally broke down and cried.

If he could feel it, Herald would describe his current feelings as 'melancholy'. After killing Cromwell and Wardes Louise had snapped out of her stupor and rushed to Prince Wales. She had begged and cried for someone, anyone to heal him. Unfortunately there were no healers nearby and Tabitha, despite being a water/wind mage did not know any major healing spells. Then Herald offered to heal the Prince with Necrodermis, but had said that there were consequences, the first being undying loyalty and _obedience_ to Louise. He did consider lying to his Little Master, or at least lying by omitting a few crucial pieces of information, but considered it too high risk. His Little Master had to make an informed decision.

Wales' answer surprised him. No. Even after Herald told him that it would mean essentially immortality. He still said no. As a royal, he couldn't be subject to Louise, no matter how well intentioned she was. His pride couldn't take it. Also, he could pass on into the afterlife knowing that Cromwell was dead. Quoting one of his mentors, "death was but the next step in the journey called life." Wales could die in peace. Respecting that, Louise allowed him to die.

Perhaps he too realized that it was over for the Tudors.

Plans upon plans formed in Herald's mind. It would probably not be long before Albion attacked. He needed to be ready. And it was also high time he helped his Little Master discover her power. It was time to take a look at this 'Void.'

* * *

Ezio Auditore da Firenze was the son of a recently killed Romalian noble. Fleeing his family's killers he crossed Gallia and entered Tristain being chased all the way. Unfortunately he entered Tristain near Herald's secret Necron base. He accidentally discovered the base while searching the cave system for a place to stay. He was quickly spotted by the Tomb Spyder guarding the entrance and his fate was sealed.

* * *

Louise was sniffling quietly in Henrietta's arms. They were still in the throne room. Tabitha and Kirche were sitting nearby giving support. Guiche was sitting a little bit away to give them space. Louise had just finished explaining the details.

"Louise, Louise, Louise." said Henrietta trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry for what has happened." To Henrietta, Wardes was an utter bastard. To have deceived all of them was bad enough, but the magnitude of his betrayal made him especially loathsome. Louise had pinned her hopes on him, to be validated in those hopes, and then utterly crushed by the betrayal. He used her to get the letter and kill Wales. To do so, he had brought her hopes so high up, given her hope and happiness, even asked her to marry him, all so he could kill Wales and manipulate her for Reconquista. Herald had earned her gratitude for killing him.

"Tabitha de Norfatul, Kirche von Zerbst, and Guiche de Gramont, for taking care of Louise, my dear friend, you have my eternal gratitude. I only wish I could reward you in some way."

"It was an honor your highness." said Guiche quickly. "However it remains to my shame that I was nearby and unable to save his highness Prince Wales." He added sadly.

Kirche growled in restrained fury. "I can't believe that such a fair face hid such a black heart! I would have gone after him myself if I could have moved! If the Reconquista ever moves to take Germania I will be there to make them bleed for their villainy!"

Tabitha just nodded and rubbed Louise's back with one hand trying to comfort her. She understood politics. Even she could see that Reconquista's goals were. To unite Halkeginia under their banner. And there was nothing she could do to help her... friends. Strange to think of anyone else as her friend, Kirche excluded. Maybe almost being mind controlled with the others allowed her to gain some affection for the others. Yes, being with them, suffering with them, and weeping with them seemed to have changed her. Maybe if she was ever in trouble they could help her. Maybe. But could she put them in danger? Louise may be threatened by the church if her secret ever got out, but Tabitha had her mother to think about as well.

If only good people were stronger. If only they had a true hero.

Herald was wondering why he felt like giving a synthetic sneeze. He was a machine for crying out loud!

* * *

Count Vlad Tepes was the powerful Count of Wallachia. He was also largely unpopular. Tasked with administering his ancestral home of Wallachia, he did so with gusto. Wallachia suffered from continuous attacks of barbarians coming from beyond the Germanian forests, deeper into the unexplored continent. Although thankfully, with his recent actions the attacks have died down. Unfortunately his actions also earned him the nickname "the Impaler" and was considered an example of a noble who gave other Germanians bad names.

He was also a friend of Frederick von Kruger before his fall from high society.

But they had... similar tastes. Vlad was just better at hiding the evidence. With the disappearance of his friend, he packed his bags and left to find out what became of him.

* * *

Before the group broke up, Herald informed them about a lead he would be following in order to find out about its Master's powers. Cromwell had called Louise a "descendant of the Void." He would be following up that lead and go after histories finding what he could about the mysterious "Void." Henrietta volunteered her support if Herald could find anything substantial. But everyone was feeling a bit apprehensive if the Reconquista wanted anything to do with the Void.

Herald would have been described as feeling giddy, if he could feel emotions and showed them. If another C'tan were to appear with power similar or even equal to the Void Dragon... Squee! Oh the enemies they would slaughter! (If he could feel emotions...)

But in his absence, he needed to protect his Little Master and Princess Henrietta. Turning to address them, "In ... my... absence... these... will... protect you."

Around them four figures phased into existence. They stood a little over 2 meters tall in black colored bodies except for white death heads. They carried a device that consisted of 2 clear tubes, one above the other connected to a blocky base with smoothed edges. Green lightning flickered in the tubes casting an eerie glow around the room. Tubes connected the object to the figures.

"Necron... Deathtouch... Immortals."

* * *

Technically, he was fleeing Gallian authorities. However he did it with style and grace. A Romalian noble studying in Gallia, the water mage took his studies too far, experimenting on live subjects to further his knowledge of human anatomy. He even branched into psychology by arranging his subjects to eat pieces of themselves in front of a captive audience (after he lobotomized them). Having nowhere else to go, Albion still recovering from civil war, and Germani deemed to uncouth, he crossed the Gallia-Tristain border where patrols were least likely to be encountered. Near the mountains. And coincidentally, also near the place Jason was patrolling for vict- ah recruits.

* * *

"Professor... Colbert." Herald said, as he finally cornered the professor before he could leave. "Tell... me... of... the Void." he demanded.

Colbert was understandably surprised. "Ah, er... I'm afraid I'm quite busy. I am taking my leave to go on an expedition.

Herald stared at him.

"Um,... but if you helped me out things could go faster." Stare. "And you can tell me all about yourself." Stare.

More staring. Colbert was starting to sweat.

"Herald?"

Damn it! He had no time for a staring contest! At least this way he could get the answers. "How... do you... need... help?"

Delighted and relieved, "Just grab that sack and we'll be on our way!"

It was on this journey that Herald, to his complete and utter surprise was able, with Colbert's aid, to recover a primitive airplane. "Does not compute," ran through his mind for several seconds.

The guardians of the "Dragon's Raiment" allowed Colbert to study it and move it to the academy, not wanting to risk the wrath of the nobles or Herald who was standing looking menacing behind Colbert during the negotiations.

In the meantime, Herald took note of this. It was a clearly primitive flying vehicle, but beyond the Halkeginian's ability to create, for now. Herald would ponder the clues later. But this would be the first evidence that this place was connected to other worlds.

* * *

"I have personally seen to the destruction of my letter." said Henrietta as she talked to her mother.

"And news of my nephew?"

Henrietta hid her pain well. "I apologize, Archduchess Marian. My actions have inadvertently lead to the death of Prince Wales Tudor."

"I see."

"I will accept any punishment you see fit, for my actions."

"You have already suffered enough. Not only will you have to love another man," at this the Archduchess turned around, "but you must also bear the death of your loved one." Henrietta slowly looked up in shock.

Marian moved to stand in front of Henrietta and reached up a hand to caress her cheek. "That which has passed cannot be helped. Let us accept all of it as destiny." Henrietta's eyes filled with tears. "Mother..." Henrietta leaned into her mother as Marian embraced her daughter, allowing Henrietta's tears to flow.

If she could, like any mother, she wanted her daughter to be happy. But as a Royal, her kingdom came first. Henrietta chose this. She would marry the Prince of Germania in order to ensure her people's survival.

It makes one wonder, how much she will sacrifice for her country. Would she ally with Death itself?

* * *

It was the day of the Solar Eclipse. On this day, Princess Henrietta was being fitted for her wedding dress. On this day Albion's diplomatic representative was scheduled to arrive. On this day Albion was closest to the continent, to Tristain.

"What the Hell is the Albionese fleet doing?" growled a Tristainian admiral. "The appointed hour has already passed! And we have to be in full military dress to greet them!"

"Indeed." said his assistant, the captain of his flagship.

"Those who killed their king with their own hands are probably dressing up like the dogs they are."

"Don't say such things Captain Fevis!"

"Ship off the port side!" came a cry from the crow's nest.

It came into view, a ship that utterly dwarfed the Tristain ships. It was followed by three smaller ships equal in size to the ships in Tristain's fleet.

"That's... Albion's Royal Sovereign class."

"It's huge. Our ship must look like a small sloop to them..." the captain mused. "We wouldn't want to meet that on the battlefield."

"Indeed."

"Signal from the Albionese ship!" came the cry again. "We thank you for your fleet's welcome! From the Captain of the Albionese ship Lexington!"

"Sending a dispatch in the name of a captain, they're playing us for fools."

"And we have an admiral on our side." Agreed the captain.

Shouting up to the signaller, "Send this reply, 'We send you our warmest greetings! From the Commander in Chief of the Tristainian Fleet!'"

"Roger!"

"They think that with that ship the whole world is in their grasp..." grumbled the admiral.

The world seemed to shake when the Lexington fired off their guns.

"Wha... the entire surrounding air is vibrating?" said the captain, unnerved at the display of power.

"T-that was..."

"A gun salute."

"Although it was a blank shot... Its strength was... I shudder to think if it were a real shot."

"If it were a real shot they wouldn't be able to hit from that distance. Okay, send a response."

"How many shots should we fire?" asked the captain. "If it were the highest ranking noble it would be eleven shots."

"We won't fire eleven shots! That's right... fire seven shots!"

"Prepare the cannons for seven shots towards the Albionese ship! Once they are loaded, fire!"

* * *

Herald of the Storm received an update from Flik, the Spy Scarab in La Rochelle. Being the an important transport hub, it bore a higher priority than other places and therefore saw the placement of one of the earlier Spy Scarabs. Spy Scarabs were equipped with both listening devices and powerful sensors. It detected the battle over La Rochelle. A file was attached to the report about the arrival of the Albionese ambassador. Herald reviewed the sensor readings of the meeting. The meeting that turned into a battle. Into a massacre.

Herald acquired more information on ship strengths obtained by his network and reviewed the recording. First, the exchanges of blank fire, the destruction of the Hobart, and then the ensuing slaughter. Herald made calculations. The Tristainian fleet, being below the Albionese were out of range. Flik had even detected the blanks and how nothing was ejected by the cannons of the Tristainian vessels. But the Hobbart was destroyed... He reviewed the sensor readings of the Hobart, and concluded sabotage... or deception. That was enough.

He recalled the Immortals. He recalled the Wraiths, with exception, two that he tasked with guarding Louise and Henrietta.

If only he had more time. This was only the fourth day since the mission to Albion. In that time he had built 2 Tomb-class Raiders and another Manufactory. Another Manufactory and Tomb Raider was in construction. They would not be complete before the commencement of Albion's invasion proper, which he calculated as highly likely.

They arrived.

6 Deathtouch Immortals from Mott, his bodyguards and his driver. He immediately tasked them to the Tomb Spyders to be outfitted with Destroyer Chassis bodies and to replace their Gauss Blasters with the even more powerful and faster firing Gauss Cannons.

Leonardo was guarding Henrietta. Lecter was guarding Louise.

From Gallia came Raphael. Michelangelo teleported from Romalia. Donatello returned from Germania. They joined Jacques the Ripper, Frederik von Kruger, Vlad Tepes, Ezio da Firenze, Mr. Hyde, and Jason.

8 Wraiths, 6 Deathtouch Immortal Destroyers, and 2 Tomb-class Raiders. They would have to be enough. It was time to show Albion the power of a Stormcaller War Cell.

* * *

Author's Notes:

New Wraiths:

**Ezio Auditore da Firenze** is courtesy of **willi890. **Thanks!

**Vlad Tepes** is courtesy of **Shaithan**. Thanks!

**Hannibal Lecter** is courtesy myself and **cszolee**. Thanks!

**WARNING!** – Just so you know, some of the dialogue was taken directly from the manga scanlation on MangaFox and Exiled-Destiny fansub of the anime.

Have you seen manga Henrietta's war outfit? I prefer it to her anime battle dress. You can check it out on MangaFox, Zero no Tsukaima, Vol. 07 Chp. 36 pp. 5. Full color!

VexMaster's omake will have to wait, but I look forward to posting it. The one he gave me was worth an entire chapter by itself. But he's writing another one!

Happy New Year! I completed this at 12:00 midnight, January 1, 2011 local time!

Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10: The Divine Wind

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Chapter 10: The Divine Wind

Henrietta was growing a headache.

"The Albionese insist that it was our fleet that fired first!"

"This is all caused by a misunderstanding right?"

"No! We should request assistance from Germania!"

"We should send an envoy to Albion before this war gets out of hand!"

Her advisers were all a bunch of opportunistic fools giving advice like chickens with their heads cut off.

"The Albionese has occupied the Plains of Talbes and is mobilizing from there!" shouted a councillor from the War faction. "And this is why we have the alliance with Germania! We should invoke the pact immediately!

"Lords, are you saying we should launch a counterattack?" demanded a Conservative. "That would only exacerbate the situation!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"That's why we should send an envoy immediately..!"

"I already know!"

Slamming her hand on the table, Henrietta stood up, fed up with the quarrelling of her council. "Do you all have no shame?" she asked while glaring at them. "Isn't our country being invaded by an enemy? All this talk about alliances and envoys is a waste of time! While we spend time deliberating, our citizens are shedding their blood! Isn't our duty as aristocrats our duty to protect them?"

She continued to glare at them as they began whispering amongst each other. "For whom do we claim to be royalty or aristocracy? During such emergencies, it is our duty to protect the citizens! Otherwise such failure in leadership will never be forgiven by them." She glanced around the room in disgust. "You are all afraid of your responsibilities in time of war! Do you think just planning a counterattack or invoking the alliance will help you live longer?"

She got up and began to leave the room.

"Your Highness?" said an advisor.

"You can all stay here and continue the meeting. I will command the troops!"

"Princess!" Henrietta ignored them instead slamming open the door, picking up her wedding dress' skirts and walking quickly out. Behind her one of her advisors caught up.

"Princess, it's important for you to rest for your wedding!" he said.

"Please reconsider Princess Henrietta!" said a maid following her.

Unfortunately Henrietta realized that she couldn't run in her current state. A problem easily solved by simply ripping it partly.

"Princess!" gasped the maid, scandalized.

"Y-You shouldn't be running!" said the advisor.

"My marriage to the Prince of Germania is on indefinite postponement." said a determined Henrietta.

"Th-they won't forgive such a thing!" said the advisor aghast at the prospect.

"Then why don't you marry him!" Henrietta said while throwing her wedding veil at her advisor's face.

Holding her hand out in an imperious gesture, "Tell the entire army that I will be assuming command! All regiments! Follow me!"

* * *

Herald had quite the conundrum. He didn't want to reveal the presence of the Necrons any more than he should, at least until he had the numbers to easily defeat the powers of Halkeginia. This was kind of hard for his army of fourteen, not including the A.I.s in charge of the Scarabs, Tomb Spyders, and ships.

Facing him was the might of the 3000 men of Albion's vanguard and the Battleship Lexington, also the one involved in the Battle above La Rochelle.

In this case, he had to not only wipe them out, but do so in such a way that there would be no survivors to warn the rest of the world of their presence. Now, how could he do that? Obviously, despite the rapid fire of the Gauss Cannons on the TombRaiders and the Destroyers, 3000 was still a tall order. He needed something to even the scales, and to keep them tied down while the Destroyers and Raiders did their work. An after receiving an update from the Leonardo, he should do it before Tristain's army arrives. Obviously the Tomb Spyders were to slow to be mobilized and he would not leave the base undefended. The Scarabs...

Oh... that would work. Now to inform his Master.

* * *

"Herald! Where have you been?" asked a surprised Louise as Herald teleported near her.

"Preparing... master."

"Preparing? For what?" Louise asked curiously.

"War..."

"War...? You mean the war between Tristain and Albion?"

"Yes..."

Louise began to understand. "I see! You commanded armies correct? And you're strong? Maybe you can help protect the Princess!" she suggested, happy that she could do something to help, even if by proxy. She really didn't think anyone could take Herald on.

"I... have... your... permission... Master?" Herald asked.

"What? Of course you do! Protect Princess Henrietta! Save Tristain!"

"Thank... you... Master." Herald said, with heartfelt honesty.

"By the way, what happened to those two Immortals you assigned to protect me?"

"I... needed... them... master." He gestured to a shape that was appearing beside her. Louise "eeped" at its sudden appearance.

"This... one... will... protect you... in... our absence."

"I-I see. Oh, and how are you going to help the Princess?" she asked as the Wraith began to fade away again, allowing her to turn her attention back to Herald.

"Fear not... I... will... deal... with... them." Herald said as he teleported away.

"Deal... with them...?" asked a confused Louise, a chill of dread running up her spine. Somehow, she almost felt sorry for the Albionese.

_Almost_.

* * *

Herald appeared near Talb, at an obelisk he ordered constructed as a waypoint for Necron forces. Of course it was near the shrine where the Dragon's Raiment was hidden. Here was where his forces would rally while he set the stage for the battle.

Moving into the nearby forest, he went to scout the battlefield on a tree-covered hill before engaging his Stormcaller device. He ran headlong into refugees fleeing Talb. Surprisingly, one of them was Siesta, the maid who was on vacation.

"Eek! P-please don't hurt us Mr. Herald!" she said while cowering before him, holding tightly onto two of the children she was leading.

Herald would have sighed if he could still breathe. He just looked at her before pointing in the direction of the Shrine. "Go..." was all he said before dismissing them entirely from his mind as he moved past them.

Secondary Objective: Save Tristain. A nation was its people. That was best served by killing invaders.

He moved to a hill overlooking the valley, but covered in dense trees to provide cover from prying eyes and enemy scouts. As he gazed out at the forces, he realized it was time.

Time to call the Storm.

He would smile if he could.

* * *

As the clouds began to cover the Plain of Talbes, Herald's plan began. It consisted of several phases. Phase one was to draw the Albionese army out of Talb, which it had occupied in order to garrison some of the higher ranking members of its army. Draw them out into a killing field. To get them out, he first sent the Wraiths. They began killing all those people in the city in large concentrations, trying to draw attention and scare them out. They targeted inns and alehouses.

Apperaing out of the wall Jacques the Ripper ripped through enemy bodies, sometimes taking time to impale them several times _in the face_ before tossing them away. Vlad impaled them with his tail before tossing the victim away and into his allies. This scene was repeated throughout the town. A few Wraiths took different paths however. Ezio killed sleeping officers where they lay before phasing out and into the next room where he continued killing. Jason was the most efficient simply killing as many as it could, killing with each blow. Others were there simply to spread terror and fear, force them out of the city.

Of course there was resistance. Mages attempted to set the Wraiths on fire. That didn't work well on metal. Donatello speared him through in retaliation. Swords were cut by the impossibly sharp talons of the Wraiths as officers tried to cut them. Water smashed into a Wraith, tossing it into the ground. Freddy quickly recovered, phased into the ground, and came up under the water mage and cut him in two. Wind magic simply tried to cut what simply wouldn't be cut. Out of them all Ice and Earth magic was the most effective... for as long as they could be kept trapped in ice or the earth, something the mages were unable to do when they stopped supplying the traps with magic.

This of course led them to be targeted first. And the slaughter continued.

* * *

"What on earth is going on!" shouted an officer as he was roused from his sleep and stepped outside to take stock of the situation.

"I-I'm not sure sir!" babbled a terrified aid. "These... these ghosts just appeared out of nowhere and simply started killing everyone in sight!"

"What?"

"I-its true sir! They came out of the walls, cut a few people and then disappeared only to reappear later, killing more!"

"That's impossible! What about our battle mages?"

"Dead or dying sir! The ghosts appear to be targeting them as soon as they can find them!"

"What? We'll see about thi-" the officer's retort was cut off as a scream pierced the air. Looking down the street to an inn that had somehow caught fire they saw a horrid sight. A mage had been impaled by one of the ghosts. It had a skull-like head attached to a humanoid ribcage-styled body. It had short stubby wing-like shoulder guards, but ended in a serpentine tail. That tail had pierced the man through and lifted him off the ground. Then, using its long blade-like fingers proceeded to stab him several times. After it had done so, it flipped and threw the dying man into the flames. Almost immediately it took on a transparent look, which allowed several attacks to fly through its body before it took off after its next victim.

"R-Retreat."

"Sir?"

"Retreat! Retreat damn it! If it wants this town we'll let it have it, right before we burn it to the ground!"

"The Albionese had had enough. They withdrew from the town, and proceeded to burn it with Fire mages. Phase one was complete.

* * *

Herald noticed the Albionese forces' response to Phase one. Altogether unnecessary, but not unexpected. Still, that wouldn't do. He would have to wait until calling down the rain however. For now, he ordered Phase two to begin.

* * *

While Phase one was being carried out, Phase two was in the making. With the weather turning for the worse, the Lexington was forced to pull away to avoid the heavy winds. It took a holding position above the presumed location of the town in order for it to provide fire support for the forces on the ground when the storm moved away.

This put it right in the sweet spot, a location that, when the Lexington was attacked by six Destroyers, would have catastrophic consequences for the forces on the ground. The Destroyers rose up from ambush positions and fired. In the first volley, the Gauss Cannons tore through the Lexington and out the other side. The second volley tore away the wings and mast. As the Lexington began to lose altitude due to the loss of the wings, the third volley tore through the keel. With that the Lexington simply began disintegrating, as without the support of its spine, and gaping holes all over the sides, the ship tore itself apart.

Oh yes, and due to the gauss energy making the holes, _the ship was set on fire_. Six seconds after opening fire the Lexington could no longer be saved. It took a bit longer for it to lose cohesion and bits of debris still rained down onto the ground.

Then the Destroyers turned their attention to the patrolling Dragon Knights.

* * *

With Phase two on the way, Phase three could begin. He ordered the Wraiths to cut their way through the army and out the other side. While this was going on, he ordered the two TombRaiders into position. Herald also ordered the mobilizing of his forces.

That was when a burning Royal Sovereign class battleship crashed down. _Onto the gathered Albionese forces_. It surprised both sides actually. Herald didn't expect the ship to drift that far off. The Albionese never expected the Lexington to be sunk at all. Horror, terror, and confusion reigned.

Herald moved for the kill. Time was running out, the Tristain army was marching. The TombRaiders detached their Monoliths, which teleported on opposite sides of the battlefield. Power matrixes deployed in all their glory, and Necron Portals activated, spilling out thousands of Attack Scarabs. Unlike their Builder and Spy brethren, these were smaller and completely oriented toward battle. Their claws were sharp enough to slice armor, excellent at hiding, and thanks to Necrodermis were highly resistant to damage. They were also easily mass produced.

Against an army of the 41st millennium, they were usually employed in advance of an army as scouts and when equipped with disruption fields as anti-armor weapons, easily tearing into tanks leaving them useless against the advancing Necrons. They could also be used to swarm large enemies like Greater Daemons or Avatars, stalling them to allow the Necron forces to get into position to deal with them. Against commoner infantry of Halkeginia, it would be a slaughter.

Albion's army fled east of the town, towards the plains. Wraiths cut through them, in the dimmed light of the early afternoon, under a light drizzle. After the Lexington crashed into the Albion army, the Monoliths previously attached to the TombRaiders were teleported north and south of Albion's army. Destroyers descended from the clouds and took position three of them reinforcing the Wraiths and the other three taking station in front of Talb. With the Wraiths stationed to their east, and the town of Talb, still on fire burning to the west, the vanguard of the Albion army was surrounded. The Monoliths continued to pour out more Scarabs.

There was a short pause in the battle as the Albionese just seemed to realize how utterly _fucked_ they were.

At an unseen signal, the forces moved in for the kill. Blade hands poised t rip and tear, Gauss Cannons powering up, readying to discharge, and Power Matrixes glowed as energy for the Particle Whip was gathered. And all around, the humming drone of thousands upon thousands of carapaces filled the air. Then it began raining. Visibility plunged. Death descended.

* * *

"I'm glad that you are with me Louise Francoise." said Henrietta as they marched toward the Plains of Talbes.

"It is my honor your highness."

"Still, I am happy that you at least are with me. It makes me believe we can get through this no matter what happens."

"Princess..." said Louise as she gazed at Henrietta in adoration.

They rode in silence for a while. "What kind of support do you think Herald will provide?"

"I don't know. He said he would take care of it. And judging by his name, maybe the clouds are his doing."

Henrietta looked a bit discomfited at that. The power to call a storm was unheard of. The only way she could think of was if three royal square mages or four royal triangle mages pooled their abilities. She was only a triangle water mage!

"If he did, then we have him to thank. If the Lexington were able to provide artillery support, our chances of victory would be small indeed."

"Princess!" a scout called out interrupting them.

"What is it?"

"I... I don't know but, it appears to have been a battle!"

"What?"

"The Albionese army, it's gone! You... you should see for yourself! We found bodies!"

* * *

They walked through a muddy field, corpses strewn all about.

"By the Founder, what could have done this?" Henrietta asked as she looked around.

We... don't know your highness." said the scout hesitantly. "Most of them appear to be slashed by blades. However some of them appear to be just charred bones. Then there's the craters."

"Craters?" Henrietta asked for clarification.

"Yes your highness. Many craters have been left going north to south. Whatever hit, it seems to have blasted its way several feet down. It left nothing but craters and dust. Whatever was hit, was completely destroyed, and I don't think whoever was standing nearby would survive either."

"I see." replied Henrietta s she approached one such crater, grey mud filling it.

"Also, we have something to show you."

"What is it?"

"We think it's the Lexington."

* * *

As they stared at the gutted wreck of the Lexington the Tristainians were filled with a deep sense of foreboding. Something great and terrible struck the Albionese. Reports from the scouts in the village of Talb sketched a grisly image, with the unburied corpses still littering the streets and the inns, those that weren't damaged by fire. For those that were, burned corpses could be spotted.

Turning to address her soldiers Henrietta spoke, "My dear soldiers! The Founder has blessed us this day! Under cover of this storm, he unleashed His Wrath. On this day, the Albion army was utterly destroyed, as angels of death struck the Albionese where they lay, where they caroused in merriment, hoping to draw our army into a killing field. So proud were they that they did not reckon with the Divine Wind. Clouds filled the sky; wind tore at their ship and drove it to the ground. Fire came from the sky and burned many into ash, and rain fell to wash away their hubris. For their deception, God judged them, and we came to this field, to witness the work of His mighty hand, His Victory!"

"Long Live Tristain! Long Live Tristain!" the Tristainian soldiers shouted in reply.

Whispering quietly to her friend Louise, Henrietta said "Louise, we need to talk to that familiar of yours." Louise heartily agreed.

As they looked upon the cheering army it began raining hard again.

* * *

Herald gazed upon the rows upon rows of unpowered Necron Warriors. This day had been quite the windfall.

Gauss weaponry could be summed up thusly: they are magnetically based weapons that break down the target into its component molecules layer by layer and attract the molecules back to the gun at incredible speed. Interestingly enough, this was also how they harvested and stored souls for the C'tan to consume later. The soul, being anchored to the body would go along with the attracted molecules and stored in the barrel of the Gauss weapon. The C'tan would then be able to consume the soul at their leisure.

Of course, not all souls would be consumed. Some could be used to increase the troops under the command of the C'tan.

It was this second principle that Herald now applied.

The Albion army occupying Talbes had a little over 3000 souls including the ones present on the Lexington. Unfortunately, due to time restrictions, many he had to kill. It was entirely too much hassle to recover them all, so he relied on the Gauss weapons to harvest as many souls as they could and let the Wraith and Scarabs kill the rest. Still, the Monoliths and Destroyers stil accounted for an impressive 1239 souls, including some that survived the Wraiths and Scarabs long enough to be harvested.

In front of him, 1239 souls poured into the waiting bodies of Necron Warriors, the Necrodermis wiping away any fleeting memory and drive. Only the soul was needed. 1239 Necron Warriors' eyes glowed before dimming, put to sleep until they were called upon. Some Herald would convert into Immortals, others into Flayed Ones. But most would remain Warriors.

Herald of the Storm gazed upon his dark army, and was pleased.

* * *

**OMAKE by ****Nim Maj**

"So... Herald, do you always talk like that?" Professor Colbert asked.

"Like... what?" replied Herald in his long drawn out metallic tone.

"You know, like that! Drawing out your words. Instead of saying things smoothly and clearly, you speak in a metallic tone that is drawn out as if you are speaking with a hoarse voice.

"Yes... I... always,,, speak... in... this... manner."

"I see. It is very intimidating."

"It... is... supposed... to."

"Ahhh. I guess that is because you were made with purely military purposes in mind?"

"Yes... Imagine if I talked like this? It makes me less intimidating. The Necrons had a more efficient means of communication anyway."

Colbert had an uncomfortable look on his face. "I see what you mean."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Error! I made a slight mistake. In chapter 8 I said that Fouquet made it to La Rochelle to back Wardes up but later on in the same chapter I said she didn't. Sorry about that!

Lord Sia asked a question regarding beggars and refugees joining the Necrons. Suffice to say Herald hasn't engaged in a recruitment drive. He has... other ways of getting it for now. He isn't ready to reveal the presence of the Necrons yet. Once he does you can be sure he'll try other ways of recruitment.

Madork Gunna asked for the names of the ships. I'm still considering but RogalDorn came up with all good ones. Names won't be picked until Henrietta hears of them.

I hope this chapter was up to your standards. It took me a long time to get around to this because I'm still sick and I had a day long headache.

Now, as for that last bit about Gauss weapons and Souls, I admit to making that up, but i always wondered how the C'tan ate souls, and they did not start out with Gauss weaponry I believe. This way, Gauss weapons are not only terrifying for their flaying effect, but efficient for the C'tan, as they could store souls for eating later. So this is my original take on a canon ability with the whole soul storage thing thrown in.

Lexicanum has this as a description:

"Gauss Weaponry is used by the Necrons and are horrifying devices. They are magnetically based weapons that break down the target into its component molecules layer by layer and attract the molecules back to the gun at incredible speed. This creates a flaying effect and can vaporise the most heavily armored warrior or blast a hole in a Land Raider. This means that even the most basic Necron Warrior has a chance to blast a hole through the heaviest armor and completely vaporise the most skilled Space Marine. Other Necron technology is listed in the Necron Armoury.

There are several variations of Gauss Weaponry, listed below:

Gauss Flayer

Gauss Blaster

Gauss Cannon

Heavy Gauss Cannon

Gauss Flux Arc

Gauss Annihilator

Gauss Obliterator"

So this means I made the whole soul thing up, but Logic says it is _plausible _(meaning good chance of it happening). (Or at least mine.) What do you say? Is it _possible_ and is it _plausible_?

Oh, and I also made up that Necrodermis conversion/stasis thing that Herald used on Mott and co. A less efficient way that they had before Gauss weaponry came about.

I think that's all for now? I can't think of anything else right now and I am sleepy. Gotta get better so I can get back to work.

Oh yeah! VexMaster hasn't turned in his Omake so I'm still waiting on him.


	11. Chapter 11: Kidnapped

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Chapter 11: Kidnapped

"Thank you Old Osmond." said Henrietta as she accepted the Book of Invocation.

"I am glad to serve, your highness." Old Osmond said as he kneeled before the Princess as he presented her the book. The Book of Invocation was a family treasure of Tristain's Royal family. Herald's quest yielded interesting results. Unfortunately information on the Void was hard to come by, but he had painstakingly built quite the folder. Results showed that Herald's runes identified him as the Gandalfr, the legendary familiar of Brimir, the last known Void mage.

Hence the need for the Book of Invocation. Supposedly it once belonged to the Founder Brimir himself and was supposed to contain Void magic in its seemingly blank pages. She intended to give it to Louise so she could practice her element.

* * *

**Yesterday, after the battle of Talbes Plains.**

"Alright Herald, explain yourself" asked a grouchy Louise.

"Explain... what... Master?" Herald queried.

"Don't give me that! Explain what happened to the Albionese army! How did you defeat them? And how did you destroy the Lexington?"

Herald was summoned by Louise shortly after they returned to Tristain's capital. He was going to debrief the Princess and Louise on his actions that led to Albion's... massacre at Talbes. The Princess fortunately had the presence of mind to make it a private meeting while the people of Tristain rejoiced.

"Louise calm down. " soothed a worried Henrietta. Supposedly Familiars were obedient to their masters, but Herald had show amazing degree of independent action. Louise gulped when she realized that she was shouting at a familiar that had easily killed Wardes, a captain of the Griffon Knights and had beaten him easily at an earlier spar.

"Shall... I... show... her...master?" asked Herald.

Louise hesitated only a moment before allowing him. Once again, the Veil of Darkness entered its briefing mode.

First, he showed them the actions he took on the Plains of Talbes. Step by step, his mission parameters, objectives, and the phases of his plan. He also showed how he reacted to unexpected things like the Lexington's crash.

Next, he had to show them what was going on. This included explaining how Necrons are made. Powered by souls and Gauss energy, their bodies made of the best armor known in the galaxy, Necrodermis, the Necron's living metal shells. Louise had some foreknowledge about this but hearing about the fact that Necrons could boost their numbers by harvesting the souls of their enemies was a new one on her. Henrietta found it appalling. She felt more pity for what Louise had to go through as the leader of this... monstrosity.

Then, Herald briefed them on the various troop types available to him. Afterwards, he told them that he was able to obtain 1078 new souls for his army, down from the earlier 1239 due to the fact that the Gauss tubes simply held _too_ many souls. Thanks to the Battle of Talbes, Herald had 800 warriors, 170 Immortals, and 108 Wraiths to add to his army. Some of the Immortals would be converted into Destroyers though. Henrietta and Louise paled at the thought of such an army being unleashed on Halkeginia.

Then he told them of the _other_ invasions.

"WHAT!" Louise screeched.

Herald projected a map of the world and showed much more he had been able to discover. However he projected anything from a week to a month before results came in from the expeditions. Louise didn't have the heart to tell him not to do it. He was scary enough. The Princess found World Domination at her fingertips, and she had never dreamed of it! The only reasons she did not discourage him was because she was also curious of what lay beyond the known world and the Necrons were already on their way. Plus distracting the Necrons from Halkeginia could keep them busy.

Ah, to be young and naive.

At last Herald informed them of the results of his investigations including telling them of his budding information network. Halkeginia would soon forget how to respect privacy.

* * *

**Morning, 2 days after the Battle of Talbes**

It was early in the morning, 2 days after the battle at Talb that Louise had an unexpected visitor. Bursting into her room a breathless blonde woman with green eyes in a white cape, green uniform, and black pants came to a sudden stop at Louise's doorway. "Are you Louise Francoise de La Valliere?" she asked hurriedly.

"W-what? Y-yes why?" asked a confused Louise, noticing Herald materializing in front of her, partially blocking her from the new arrival, but allowing her to see the new arrival.

"I am Agnes Chevalier de Milan, Captain of the Musketeer Corps. I need your help! Princess Henrietta told me that if anything happened to her you could be told and that you would help."

"The Princess? What is it!"

"She's been kidnapped!"

"What? How?"

"We don't know. My Musketeers are already chasing them!"

"Herald!" Louise said turning to address him. "We need to act quickly!"

Herald nodded. Turning to Agnes he began to grill her on the situation. "Do... they... have... mages."

"We think so."

"Numbers...?"

"Very few." replied Agnes as she grew irritated at Herald's procrastination. Unfortunately she doubted her gun could pierce his metal.

"Wait... here. I... will... arrange... transport." He said before turning and addressing Louise. "Obtain... the aid... of... Guiche de Gramont,... Kirche von Zerbst,... Tabitha de Norfatul,... and Montmorency de Montmorency."

"What? Why?"

"Mage... support." Herald clarified.

"I see. Alright. And Herald, could you talk faster, you're slowing us down."

"Like this Master." Agnes and Louise shivered at the unnatural voice. "On second thought, stick with your original. It's less uncomfortable."

"As... you... wish... Master." Herald said before turning to Agnes. "Wait... here..." he said before teleporting to Sheol, what he had come to call the budding Tomb City. There he quickly reviewed the data from the Immortals he had stationed to guard Henrietta. Apparently she had ordered them to stand down, and they were to slow to catch up anyway. Grabbing the Orb of Resurrection, he used it to quickly activate 6 Destroyers. He then proceeded to a Tomb Spyder to get fitted with a Destroyer body. It was a pity that there were still no more available Destroyer Chassis bodies.

He was quickly building a picture of the situation granted him by his information network, but there were still holes. Also, it seemed that he had found Princess Henrietta if, the people on horseback chasing two people on horseback were the Musketeers chasing the Princess. Herald ordered all the nearby Scarabs to do a focused scan. Yup, that was likely them. It looks like they are headed to Lagdorian Lake.

With the conversion into a Lord Destroyer complete, Herald led the other Destroyers out of the caves and into the sky, quickly gaining altitude to speed up his return. Herald headed back to Tristain Academy at the head of his strike force.

* * *

Herald quickly picked up the group consisting of Guiche, Kirche, Tabitha, Montmorency and the ipatient Louise and Agnes. Agnes was surprised at the whole flying part but was grateful that they were now speeding along much faster than a horse could go. To reduce wind resistance each Destroyer only carried one person. In flight, Herald briefed them on the situation.

"What were your guards doing?" shouted Agnes when he informed them of his soldiers'reports.

"Princess... Henrietta... gave... orders. They... obeyed." It was not like he could keep tabs on every little thing she did. "They... were... unable... to keep... up... either... way." Herald explained.

"So why are we here?" asked Montmorency as she clung onto the back of a Destroyer. "I understand that the others could use magic to fight, but what about me?"

"Healing." was all he said.

"So who are we facing?" asked Agnes.

"Voice... recognition... pins... a 98%... match... to... Prince Wales Tudor." Herald replied.

"WHAT?" they all screeched except for Tabitha.

"But he's dead! We all saw him die! How could he be alive and kidnapping the Princess?"

"Unknown... Magic... is... assumed." Well duh.

"No known magic can do that!" they grumbled to uncaring ears. It's not like that kind of magic would be used often.

* * *

They quickly caught up with the two fleeing figures. They dropped down from the sky and proceeded two surround the two fugitives. Herald made sure that the Destroyers couldn't accidentally shoot each other in crossfire. Gauss Cannons aimed at the two figures. His Master Louise wanted the Princess alive. It was times like this Herald was grateful for a stun setting on the Staff of Light. Warscythes were better for battle but a Staff of Light had more uses.

"Princess!" Louise calls out.

"Louise Francoise? Agnes?"

"Cretin! You are surrounded and outnumbered! Hand over the Princess this instant!" Agnes called out to Wales.

"Princess, we've come to take you back! There's no way that can really be Prince Wales! We were there when he died and was buried!"

"Stay back! I am taking Henrietta back with me to Albion!" said the person who looked a lot like Wales as he moved to stand in front of Henrietta.

"You! I don't know how it is possible, but you won't get away with this! Are you an impostor, or some kind of animated body?"

"No Louise, Agnes, he really is Prince Wales! I know in my heart!"

"Herald?" Louise asked for help.

He did his best to scan the body in front of him. The results were surprising. "Scan... complete... Magical... signature... detected... 97%... match... Prince Wales Tudor."

"Hah! You see? I am Prince Wales!"

"Warning...! Magical... signature... detected... 100%... match... Cromwell's... ring... identified... Mind-control ring!"

"What? He could be alive but mind controlled?"

"Yes... Master!"

Henrietta's eyes shot up at that. This changed everything. If they could free him from Albion's control she could get him back!

"Princess! You heard Herald! Please step away from him so we can free him from Albion's control!"

Henrietta jumped away as far as she could, trusting in her friend to do what she must. "Louise!" she cried out.

"Herald, Now!" Louise commanded. Herald fired a low-powered stun bolt at the Prince. Unfortunately he raised a shield that protected him. Fortunately Tabitha sent a blast of wind to interrupt him, knocking him to the ground. Herald fired again this time connecting. The lightning surged up and down is body, causing him to go into spasms. Wales collapsed to the ground.

Herald turned to Guiche. "Guiche,... restrain... him."

"No wait!" said Henrietta recovering.

Herald just turned to her. "We... must... be... sure... Princess. Magic... is... strange." He turned back to Guiche and made sure he did as he was told.

Now fully rstrained, The Prince of Albion coughed. "Th-thank you familiar. Your lightning... disrupted... the spell." Herald did a quick scan and noticed Wales' vitals dropping. He also noted Wales' wound reappearing for no reason. The wound Wardes gave him. Blood began staining his coat.

"Quick... healing!" Herald commanded.

"Wales!" Henrietta cried out as she grabbed her scepter and began pouring healing magic into it. "Please don't die!" she begged him, trying desperately to save him. If it weren't for Herald she would have been too distraught to focus. Montmorency rushed over and placed her hands over the Princess' to help calm and focus her. The wound slowly but surely closed up, but the magic was still unravelling.

"It... is alright... Henrietta. Please... stop." he said quietly.

"Wales?" asked a teary-eyed Henrietta.

"Henrietta... please listen." Wales said.

"The artefact they used on me... the Necklace of Andvari... is a magical item... capable of granting... a false soul... to a body." He paused. "I... am truly dead."

"Wales..." cried Henrietta.

"I'm... sorry... I couldn't say...'I love you'... that time at... Lagdorian Lake. I... was still too much of... a coward."

"Wales..." Henrietta moaned as grief overcame her.

"Familiar!" Wales cried out. Herald moved closer. "I ... remember... your offer. I accept."

"I... told... you..." reminded Herald, "Once... you... accept,... you... will... be changed. You... **will**... be... loyal."

Wales nodded."I accept. If Reconquista... will not respect... even the dead... Then I... will deny them even that." Wales turned his head to look straight at Herald of the Storm and gathered his remaining strength. "I swear it, by this Lagdorian Lake, Louise Francoise le Blanc de La Valliere has my eternal loyalty, and Henrietta de Tristain my eternal love."

"Wales?" asked Henrietta, tears still streaking down her face.

"It... may fail." said Herald as he moved closer to the fallen Prince, clearing away the bystanders with his bulk.

Wales smiled, humourlessly. "Then destroy my body."

Herald nodded. He raised the Resurrection Orb, an item he brought along just in case he needed it for the Destroyers, charged it with Gauss energy, and plunged the Staff of Light into Wales' body before following it up with the Orb as it poured its energies into Wales body. Necrodermis also dissolved from the Staff's blades, spreading out, helping it into stasis as Gauss energy filled the body, Gauss energy necessary for holding in the souls of its victims, and laced with Louise's magic. All traces of Andvari's power dissolved, but the false soul remained, gaining strength from the bodies memories, a deep love for Henrietta, and held in place by the Gauss energy which was boosted by Louise's ambient magic, imparted by the Gandalfr contract... binding the humble being to its purpose.

* * *

Back at the palace, Agnes was curious. "Your highness, I must ask, who are they?"

"Agnes?"

"Herald of the Storm and those... Destroyers, what are they?"

Henrietta gave her a sad smile. "Please keep their existence a secret for as long as possible Agnes." requested Henrietta.

"If it is your wish, your highness, I swear not to say a word." Agnes replied in all sincerity.

"They are those whom I can count on to do what _must_ be done. Like you, they are my bodyguards, but where you can protect me in the open, they guard me in the shadows. They are..." Henrietta paused as she realized how she could, Louise forgive her, use them.

"_**The Knights of Death**_."

* * *

**OMAKE** by **Nim Maj**

Herald stood guard over his sleeping Little Master. She had fallen asleep at a desk in the library while studying, fully clothed. Noticing how she shivered a bit he unclasped his ragged-looking cape, and draped it around her. Gauss and Void energy lingering in the cloak left it warm. In the night, the Sigil of the C'tan glowed faintly.

He would smile if he could.

'_Silly Master, you can't escape your fate. You are destined to ascend to divinity and lead us to greater heights than your predecessors. For that I thank you, and that is why I serve.'_

* * *

Author's Notes:

This was kind of difficult to write, but the story also seems to write itself. I'm actually a bit glad of that, what with my trying to remain within the logic of canon. Don't worry though, things will start departing after the invasion of Albion... or did I say this already.

Anyway, I am sick and I intend to see the doctor tomorrow... again. I'm glad that I had the free time to bring you this.

Let's see, before I go, I must ask what you think about Wales and Herald? Is what I did reasonable? Did you like it. I find myself really hoping it is possible and that you like it. To me it sounds logical. And then... well, magic! And I really wanted to find some way to continue Wales although that might be pushing it. I have no qualms about killing people if there is no real way to dodge it.

As for the whole disruption thing, I really think lightning was the only other way to dispel the power of the Ring of Andvari, or after Sheffield fixed it, the Necklace of Andvari. Not quite the same rimg to the name but simpler to use if it's out in the open as an innocuous piece of jewellery. This way Sheffield doesn't have to raise her hand to use it, just focus her will.

I hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12: Home

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Chapter 12: Home

Henrietta was staring at the wall of Necrodermis screens in front of her. Herald had been very accommodating. While Tristain prepared for war she was using his Scarab network to find out what the people really thought about the war. She was in Sheol, having taken a secret Necron Portal that was built to connect the Palace with Sheol, allowing her to have some privacy while she reviewed records and absorbed all the information that was coming in from the Scarabs. Herald had provided a small living space for humans, the Necrons not needing it, and provided them with all that they needed to go about their business.

Henrietta was right now in a small control room with a touch screen Necrodermis monitor in front of her. It was largely user friendly and could even respond to her voice of she needed more information. Right now it was playing a recording of a secret meeting of agitators against the war with Albion. Unfortunately, she only had Agnes to help her go through the overwhelming amount of information.

It seemed most of the plebeians really didn't care. The nobles were mostly favouring war for selfish reasons but only by about a 6 to 4 ratio. Unfortunately most of them were very influential.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Agnes shouted from behind her as she too looked over the reports and recordings made by the Scarabs. Henrietta sighed. Someone must have said something particularly offensive to her knight.

"No killing yet Agnes." Henrietta soothed the Captain of her Musketeers.

"Sorry your highness." said the chastised captain. "It's just... the nerve of some of these ingrates!"

There were a minority of nobles that she would somehow have to deal with. Some like Lichmon would have to be dealt with because of their ties to Albion. However some really did fear for their country like the Duke Valliere. Speaking of Valliere, she wondered how Louise was doing. Wasn't she called home?

* * *

**Yesterday**

"Montmorency, I'm off to join the army now." said Guiche to his long time flare, Montmorency. His bags were packed so he could join the Army of Tristain. Being the son of a high noble, especially a general, he would probably be assigned command of a small squad right off the bat. "I want you to see me off with a smile."

"A smile? Even though you might die if you go off to war?" said Montmorency, her back to Guiche so she could hide her face.

"To die protecting one's country... Is this not the most honourable death for an aristocrat?"

Turning around to show her worried face, "Who cares about honor? If you die we'll never see each other again!" Montmorency said as her eyes watered with restrained tears.

"Do you... care that much about me?"

"Of course."

"Montmorency..."

"Guiche..." They gazed at each other with emotion-filled eyes. This sort of scene was being repeated all over the courtyard.

A scene that was interrupted with the arrival of a blonde heterochromatic pretty-boy riding in on a white dragon. He wore a blue cape over a white coat trimmed in yellow.

"He's so handsome!" was the general thought of the girls who were supposedly seeing their love interests off to war. Their old flames were quickly forgotten.

"Oh my!" said a captivated Montmorency.

"Montmorency?"

"Oh, you're still here." She said in a flat tone.

"D-Don't give me that." said a downcast Guiche.

As the new arrival introduced himself, something tugged at Guiche's leg. Looking down, he noticed a Necron Scarab.

"Me?" he asked it. It continued tugging on his pant leg. "Very well." After following it to a shadowed corner of the hallway away from the courtyard, he met up with Herald. "Yes Herald? Is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

"You... are... going... to war?" it asked.

"Why yes. Whatever is the matter?"

Herald turned to a Scarab that appeared from behind him holding what appeared to be a simple looking sabre in a sheathe. Both hilt and sheathe were made of a black metal. In Herald's reckoning Guiche had proven to be a reliable ally. Normal bodyguards would be too obvious but he would not let him go without some protection or chance of survival. He would see later what kind of armor could be provided to protect Guiche. For now, this would do.

"Take... it... and... go. Be... safe."

Guiche unsheathed the sword to reveal a black blade. "It's exquisite." Admiring the fine make if albeit simple design Guiche asked Herald, "What is it?"

"A blade... that can cut... anything." Herald replied.

"_Except... the Gods_."

* * *

**Present**

To Louise, the previous few days sucked. The new student seemed to be hitting on her and she may have reciprocated, if she wasn't someway related to the C'tan. After the Wardes fiasco, she couldn't quite bring herself to fall in love. Technically, she was a widow. She wondered how she was going to break the news to her family. She had been, married, widowed, witnessed the assassination of royalty, and let's not forget soul eating monsters were somehow related to the Void and _her_. She didn't even want to think of how her mother would react to hearing she had given birth to a monster.

Her nightmares were realized when the door was slammed open and a blonde woman with severe glasses and wearing a white long sleeved blouse, pink scarf, and a long purple skirt appeared.

"Louise!" she shouted. "Chibi-Louise!"

"Big sister Eleanor!" Louise cried in recognition and fear.

"Aren't you up ear-" that was as far as Eleanor got before Herald materialized before her, phasing into existence. "What on earth are you?" she asked.

Herald just wished that visitors would not barge in to his Little Master's room. Honestly he would have shot her with a stun bolt if his Master hadn't identified her as family. Maybe the next one would get shocked just to prove a point?

* * *

"Your highness..." said a rasping voice beside her. Henrietta turned to the speaker. "Yes Leonardo?" asked the Princess.

"The representative from Romalia has arrived."

"Thank you. Please show him in." Leonardo the Wraith dipped in a floating approximation of a bow and left. He soon returned followed by a blonde haired young man dressed in a fine white coat, richly decorated. The most striking part about him was his eyes, one blue and one red.

"Thank you for coming Mr.?" queried Henrietta.

"Julio. Julio Cesare. It is an honor to meet you your highness." said Julio as he took a deep bow.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Cesare. Welcome to the stronghold of the Knights of Death, Sheol. I am glad that we have Romalia's support in this endeavour, limited as it must be."

"Romalia has lost face thanks to the actions of Cromwell. With the loss of a Royal line, we appear to have not kept the Founder's Trust. We will do what we can." Turning his attention to their surroundings, "I must say, I haven't actually seen much of this place. I had to spend some time familiarizing myself with the Academy before I could come here. I'm curious to see more."

"The Death Knights are a recent addition to Tristain's strength. However, I do not look forward to seeing them put into action. With their strength we could win easily, but the loss of life would be tremendous. Thus they support us with information. Their intelligence network is second to none and getting better."

"High praise. Are you even able to keep tabs on the Pope?"

"It is possible. I have had no reason to look into the Pope's recent activities. However, since he is the head of state of Romalia, it is likely that the Death Knights do have the capability." Henrietta hedged.

"Really? Please try."

"Very well. Sheol..." Henrietta said addressing the A.I. running Sheol. "What level of information can you bring us on the Pope of Romalia?"

"Real time can be established." It rasped.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Henrietta.

"The Pope of Romalia can be observed in real time." It clarified. Agnes turned to look at the spectacle.

"I'd like to check up on the Pope's safety if you don't mind." Said Julio.

"Very well." Henrietta agreed. "Sheol, establish real time observation with the Pope of Romalia."

Sheol complied. It soon put on the screen what the Scarab tailing the Pope could see. "_Rub-a-dub-dub three men in a tub..._" came from the audio units on the side of the screen accompanied by the sound of splashing water as the screen showed a horrifying sight.

"Dear Founder!"

"Your Holiness! Nooo!"

"My eyes! Dear God my eyes!"

* * *

The carriage ride was a nervous affair. Eleanor was twitchy at the sight of Herald who was sitting across from them making sure she couldn't discipline Louise too much. Also the sight of him was unnerving. Herald had accidentally pierced the roof of the carriage effortlessly with the Staff of Light while getting in. Louise fidgeted in her seat next to Eleanor, facing forward, right into Herald. They passed the entire ride in mostly silence. If the golem hadn't confirmed with her that it really was Louise's familiar she wouldn't have let him come. Unfortunately Herald was also stubborn enough to refuse to ride the second carriage in front of them. Siesta was just glad she could put some space between herself and Herald. She was thankful to Herald for protecting the people of Talbes but even she needed some space. Herald, ever the perfect servant simply waited while checking updates from the Scarab spy network.

As soon as they reached the Valliere estate Herald simply phased from existence and moved out of their way. Eleanor was unnerved at the casual display of power and tried and failed to track where Herald had gone.

Greeting them was a Louise's pink haired older sister. She had a kind face, reddish-pink colored eyes and wore a long sleeved blouse with a reddish purple skirt. "Welcome home Little Louise."

"Big sister Cattleya!" Louise called out a s she ran up to and hugged her sister. "It's been a long time Big sister Catt!"

Cattleya smiled gently as she asked Louise to let her see her face. "My you've become beautiful!"

"Cattleya... Anyway how have you been?"

"Thank you for worrying." she said. "Nothing has changed." Louise looked at her sister in worry.

"Don't worry, it's just the usual." Cattleya reassured her. Eleanor moved up behind Louise.

"Cattleya, where's mother?"

"Waiting for us, sister."

"Ah. Have you seen a tall black skeleton-like golem?"

"No, why sister?"

"It disappeared into thin air..."

* * *

"My Lady..." rasped Leonardo as it woke a dozing Henrietta. Julio had joined them looking over the mountains of information that was being forwarded to the Information Center. She had nodded off while looking over the information. "Yes Leo?" she answered.

"He wakes..." Leonardo said. It took Henrietta a few moments to figure out who Leonardo was talking about. She quickly got up, hiked her skirts and ran to the adjoining room. "Your Highness?" asked Agnes as she noticed the movement. Realizing where Henrietta was going, she immediately followed her, tailed by a curious Julio.

* * *

Herald was experiencing yet another out of context problem. His master was distraught. Her genetic donors refused to allow her to join the war effort and insisted she focus on marriage. Normally Herald wouldn't care, but whatever caused his master distress was a problem and problems needed solving. Only Cattleya seemed to support Louise. It did not help their position if Louise would not tell them the reasons why. Could not in the case of her marriage and widowhood since it concerned the Princess's honor.

It seems that he would have to obtain permission and the support Louise would need to tell her family.

**Nodal Command. Receiving signal.**

Hello? What's this?

**Updating Nodal Command.**

Say What?

**Gold Level Nodal Command Available. Registering Gold Level Necron Lord.**

What the Frakking Hell?

* * *

_Henrietta..._

_Louise..._

_Henrietta..._

_Louise..._

_Henrietta..._

_Louise..._

_Henrietta..._

He awoke. Magic, Technology, Willpower, Love. All these factors had held him together. Technology subverted most of his memories and strength in a body made for unfailing loyalty and unquestioning obedience. But there were those with strong wills, strong souls, who could retain a small sense of self. They were gifted the most powerful bodies, best equipment, favour, and ordered to command.

"Hen...ri...et...ta..." was its first word. As it finally attained consciousness, an automated signal was beamed to the Necron Nodal Command system. Its ability to retain some semblance of free will automatically marked it for promotion.

**Priority Command vacancy detected. Auto-promoting. Gold-level Command issued to available Necron Lord Wales Tudor. All Glory to the Star Gods!**

And Wales Tudor _knew_ what he was. What he had become. And he didn't care. All Glory to the Star Gods.

* * *

The Necron Lord was sitting up, still incomplete, but the main body ready to be upgraded. Henrietta launched herself across the room and into Wales as .oon as she reached the room and her mind registered the fact that the Necron body Prince Wales' soul had been placed into was actually sitting up.

"Wales!" she wept into his body, warm from the Gauss energy flowing through it.

"Wales Wales Wales!" she cried his name.

The Necron simply looked down at her weeping form. "I... know... you..." it said in Herald's same metallic rasping tone.

Henrietta stopped as she heard him speak. She looked up into the bodies' eyes. "Wales?" she said, dread filling her.

"I... can... not... remember... Why... do... I... know... you?"

"Wales! It's me? Can't you remember?" she pleaded to him, begging him, willing him to remember her.

Wales grasped her shoulders looking at her, gazing deeply at her, as if trying to remember.

Despair filled Henrietta.

"Wales..." she was weeping again. "You promised to love me for eternity." she cried, her voice growing more and more quiet.

"Hen... ri... et... ta." he haltingly said. And Henrietta wept in relief. Wales had changed. He may have lost most of his memory, but he remembered her name. That was enough for now.

The Necron Lord Wales did not know much, but he did know this. This being, Henrietta was familiar. And his Goddess had ordered her protection. He would figure out why in time. But for now, His Goddess commands would be fulfilled. Protect the Princess, and save Tristain. He did not know why, but it felt _right_.

On his left hand several runes glowed.

**MIKAEL**

* * *

That was unexpected... but a boon nevertheless. Herald ordered that as soon as possible Wales was to be fitted with a true Necron Lord body and given a Warscythe. In the meantime, he needed to solve his Master's dilemma.

"Master..." Herald broke the silence. Louise had run away to the dock, boarded a boat and covered herself in a tarp so she could weep.

Louise sniffled. "What is it Herald?"

"Why... are you... sad?"

She told him. All the recent pressures were mounting up. She simply couldn't take it anymore and had to have a good cry. She had many problems recently. Her magic was still abysmal despite Herald's arrival. Herald's revelations were also a source of stress due to her need to keep it secret. The Love Potion Incident, the Mission to Albion, her marriage, the Prince's assassination, her widowhood, the Invasion of Talbes, keeping all that secret, and finally her familial standing, and finally her impending marriage to whoever her parents picked.

And of course she forbade Herald to kill them.

"If... you... could... tell... them,... would you?" he asked.

"You know that the Princess won't let me. It's an honor to keep her secret, but I can't find any way out."

"If... she... let you?" he pressed.

Louise hesitated. "Yes."

That was enough for Herald. It was time to round up the members for the upcoming evening drama. "I... will... see... to it."

* * *

"Alright familiar, what is the meaning of this?" Duke Valliere asked.

This was Herald's method of solving Louise's stress. Tell everything. Sure he was learning to be subtle, but sometimes it paid to be direct. To do so he had obtained permission from Henrietta as well as escorting her here to provide support for Louise. At first reluctant, she did agree and wanted to be with Louise when she revealed what she had been up to the past month. Julio and Agnes had come along, Julio for several reasons and Agnes to protect Henrietta. Of course they were curious as to Herald's reason for calling this meeting.

Louise's family was there, the Duke, her mother, Eleanor, and Cattleya.

Finally, to round things off, Louise was there with Montmorency, Tabitha and Kirche for moral support. Herald believed that they would be able to support Louise.

"This... must... be done." Herald told them. "At last,... no... more... secrets. My... Master's... well being... is... paramount. You... must... know... and... understand." He looked at Louise. "Begin... Master."

Gulping and looking at Tabitha and Henrietta before standing up Louise spoke. "Father, Mother, we have reason to believe that my element is neither Fire, Water, Earth, or Air... it is the lost element of Void..." Louise closed her eyes waiting for the shouts of derision and disbelief.

"Daughter, I hope you are being serious." asked the duchess.

"I am." Louise then explained how they came to this decision. Of her utter failure when trying any of the other elements, her summoning of Herald of the Storm, the results of his investigation, Cromwell's words, and finally and most damning, Herald's Gandalfr runes, still shining faintly and numerous confirmations from historical evidence backing it up. They were shocked.

"So Little Louise, has been taught the wrong way all this time?" asked Cattleya.

"It appears so." Henrietta confirmed.

"So, at long last, a Void mage appears and with her Brimir's own familiar, the Gandalfr." commented Julio.

"Sir Julio, what will Romalia's reaction to this be?" Henrietta asked him.

"It's difficult to tell." he replied. "On one hand, the last time a Void mage surfaced, we had Brimir who founded our entire religion. The power wielded by a Void mage is legendary. Brimir was simply the strongest mage. And then of course he handed down our system of magic and our very religion. I'm afraid that many would like to use her power for political gain and discard her when she is no longer useful to them." Julio admitted sadly.

Henrietta nodded at this. "And the other?"

Julio smiled. "She could very well be as pivotal as the Founder himself." Louise felt a little better at that. "You have a high standard to aspire to Louise." said a kindly smiling Julio.

Duke Valliere sighed. "I can see why Louise would fail in magic. If she was taught wrong all this time then maybe we can give her a second chance. Marriage can wait a while. But you have still to convince me to let you go to Albion, to join the war effort."

"Louise will go to Albion as a member of my court. She will be protected by my Musketeers, at least openly. Herald will also go, as her familiar. He is our trump card." Henrietta sighed and leaned back into the couch she shared with Louise and her friends. "Despite my best efforts, I am afraid that Tristain wants this war."

"What?" Duke Valliere said in a loud voice. "Can't you even control your own nobles?" he demanded.

Henrietta gave him a sad smile. "I'm afraid that most members of the anti-war faction are Albion agents, or their puppets, the glaring exception being you, Duke Valliere."

"Do you have evidence?" he asked.

"All too much." Henrietta answered grimly. "You may look over it later. Herald can show you. He does not lie unless commanded to."

The Duke turned his attention to Herald. "Yes, about this familiar, just what exactly is... it?"

Herald explained just exactly who and what he was. In full 3D. Of course his explanation couldn't be complete without telling them of Louise and her relation to the C'tan.

"Blasphemy! Heresy!" was the general sentiment of the uninitiated.

Standing up the Duke growled. "I certainly hope you have some solid proof to back up your mad claims familiar!" His wife joined him, both with wands out, trembling in fury.

"I did not give birth to a soul-eating monster!" the Duchess declared. "I have been only with my husband! I find your insinuations and claims slanderous!"

Julio was hardly upset and appeared merely curious and disbelieving. "I too find your claims hard to believe. More than the words of children will be needed to convince others of your... sanity.

"Yes..." he replied. Turning to Louise, Herald asked for permission to show them. All their attention was focused on a trembling Louise, Tabitha next to her with an arm around her. Louise looked to each of the people in front of her. "Must you?" she asked. Surely having seen it once was enough. Henrietta took her other side, reached out with her hand and took one of Louise's.

"Louise Francoise." she began with a quiet voice, "I would like nothing better than to believe that Herald's claims are a lie. But I have seen too much to be so easily swayed. Your word is enough for my heart, but not enough for my mind."

Louise hesitated for several moments before giving her assent. "Show them." she said with finality, knowing it was now too late to go back. Everyone would know her greatest and most terrifying secret: that Herald did not speak any lies.

At this point Montmorency spoke up. "Um, not to be rude but, how are you going to show them?" she asked.

"The... same... way... I... convinced... you." Herald replied.

"I see." She said before getting a nervous look on her face. "Could you... do it somewhere else? I just don't think this mansion could withstand the shock." she said lamely.

Herald considered the request a moment. "Sheol... is... secret... and... safe." he conceded.

"Ah, alright." Montmorency said while the elder Vallieres looked at them in slight confusion. "That being said," continued Montmorency. "Could you just leave me? I really don't want to see that... Essence thing again."

Herald just stared at her. "Very... well." Seeing this Louise and Kirche also opted to stay. Henrietta had to see for herself but Tabitha chose to stay and support her friend. Cattleya also stayed to comfort Louise. This would prove fortunate later.

When they were assembled, Herald enfolded them in the Veil of Darkness and teleported them to Sheol.

The Vallieres were surprised at this, gasps of shock escaping them before their dislike reasserted itself. Julio and Henrietta, having travelled by Veil before were still amazed whenever it happened.

Herald turned to address them. "Now,... witness... the power... of Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere!"

Once again Herald gathered power to himself, focused by the Energy Core. Green and pink light gathered around his hands. Punching the ground, black spider-web cracks spread out from him. Darkness shrouded him as his body sunk into the shadow, and a new form emerged.

No amount of preparation would prepare them for what they saw and what happened next.

* * *

A short while after disappearing Herald returned with the shadows depositing his cargo on the floor of the living room, where they had agreed to meet up after Herald showed them Louise's Essence form. Louise took a hesitant look up and screamed.

"Princess!" she shrieked.

On the floor were the unconscious forms of the Duke, the Duchess, Eleanor, Henrietta, Agnes and Julio. Quickly calling for aid from the servants on standby outside the room, they rushed them to beds, wondering what had happened to them.

* * *

It was a subdued and sullen party that gathered once again in the Valliere's living room. The Duke was getting over his shock but the effects of Louise's Essence could still be felt. The Duchess had been quiet as well. She was beginning to look haggard from the experience. Eleanor was still shocked and had since been seen drinking tea from a trembling hand. Henrietta wavered from fear, anxiety and sorrow. Julio looked the most recovered, a grim look on his face.

They all sat sullenly before beginning the conversation. Surprisingly it was Louise who broke the silence. "Princess? What happened?" she asked.

Henrietta froze, before turning a sad look toward Louise. "I... don't know. I only know what I felt." She began. "Your Essence... as Herald called it certainly looked like you... if you were 15 feet tall and floating." she said. "It felt cold... and... heavy. As if... it was draining everything around it. It drained us all... of our willpower." That got their attention. "F-fifteen feet?" gasped an incredulous Kirche. "But, when Herald first transformed he wasn't any bigger than the real one." she explained. Tabitha and Montmorency nodded in affirmation. "And what about that draining? It drained you of willpower? How? Why?"

Tabitha proposed the first possibility. "Void" she explained. Everyone else then understood. Louise's Essence, taken to its literal meaning, a Void, sucking up everything around it.

"And that height change"? Montmorency asked.

They mused at that. "Energy... Core." Herald explained. "This... time... there was... an... Energy... Core... to store... the required... energy."

Not really getting it they nodded their heads anyway.

"Julio," Henrietta asked, "What will the Church's stance be if this is revealed?"

Julio thought a bit before answering. "Honestly? I don't know. It is possible that the Church will denounce Louise as a heretic and try to kill her, or she could be sainted. She could be evidence that Founder Brimir really was divine. As far as anyone knows, only Herald has called her a goddess. If no one finds out, she could be sainted... but if they do... well, you know what they say, 'there is only One God.'" Everyone nodded mechanically at the bleak possibility.

Herald would narrow his eyes if he could as something finally made a connection. A mighty suspicion that had been bothering him since this talk of faith and overhearing various snatches of conversation. And with a man of the cloth right here he could get an answer.

"Ambassador... Julio,... please... clarify... for me..." He requested. Julio nodded his assent as everyone took interest in what Herald wanted to know.

"Founder... Brimir... was... a Void... mage?" he asked.

Julio nodded "Yes..." he said, dragging it out trying to find out Herald's angle.

"His familiar... was... Gandalfr?" Another nod.

"Master... is... Void?"

"Yes."

"I... am... Gandalfr?" Julio nodded agin still wondering where Herald was going. They had been over this already.

"Brimir... lived... six... thousand... years... ago?"

"Yes why?" asked an honestly curious Julio.

Herald had a sneaking suspicion that this was all too much coincidence. He was silent for a little while before answering. "Improbable... Utterly... improbable."

The Duke, running out of patience, his beliefs shattered and suffering from willpower drain had enough. "What Herald? Out with it!"

"Possibly... Mephet'ran... was... here." Everyone paled at that. Herald had explained about the C'tan earlier. Six thousand years, from Herald's knowledge would put the Deceiver on this world before the Callidus Assassin incident. He wasn't entirely sure but He was tight-lipped about His awakening and activities but the dates matched up. Honestly though, this situation fit the Deceiver's modus operandi to a 'D'. To the Jokaero, he was Artemorra, Sathsarrion to the Initiates of the Gethvar, Mohagg to the Cornochinae, and Harrimoch to the Vendichi travellers just to name a few. He appeared as a benevolent god promising honor, glory and power in exchange for worship. All they had to do was prove themselves worthy. Herald had to admit it was brilliant. Six thousand years of plans finally seemed to have paid off. At least these Halkeginians didn't go the way of the Silvae. Mephet'ran truly was a master planner.

"You don't mean..." gasped the Duke and Julio. "Brimir was the Deceiver?" their exclamation got the attention of everyone only half-heartedly paying attention.

Herald would narrow his eyes even more if he could. "More... evidence." He declared before moving to stand in front of Louise.

"Now see here!" shouted an enraged Duke as he also stood up, wand in hand. "I won't have you slandering the Founder you hear me?"

Herald ignored him and stood before Louise. Pointing to her he said, "Founder's... Recital... Book."

Louise just looked up at him in confusion. Herald pointed at her again. "Search... it."

"But... there's nothing written in it..." she said, despair in her voice. Herald nodded. "Again" he said.

Louise slowly got the book out and slowly leafed through it. First the front... then the mid... Her breathing stopped.

Something was there! Dread filled her. In clear runic script a word could be made out.

"Dispel." She said, her eyes transfixed on the runes at the top of the page, clear as day. Below it, scattered all over and even on the next page were more runes, not following any order, as if scrambled.

Henrietta moved closer. "Louise... let me see." She softly requested. Louise numbly obeyed. And as her hand neared the book, the Water Ruby, which she had worn ever since Louise gave it to her, shone. It revealed more letters, filling the page, but only faintly. She gasped. "Louise... the Wind Ruby... please take it out." she asked. Louise complied. Their lights forming the "rainbow," together they revealed more runes. More spells.

"Explosion." Henrietta read aloud as they turned the page and read the spell there. "Illusion." was on the next page. And so they continued, most pages only faintly revealing themselves. But nearing the end was the most important one. It was in a prominent and protected position, not the last, but since it could be assumed to be an advanced spell, not in the front of the book. Henrietta felt her throat dry, her eyes briefly flicking toward Herald before she read it, the runes as clear as if they were just written.

"Grand Illusion."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Wales' runes have meaning. It reflects his future occupation in Louise's army. Guess the meaning behind the name! Also what job he will do and who I got it from! Cookies go to whoever gets them right! (Okay, more like honourable mention.)

I'll tell you about why I chose it later...

This chapter feels rushed to me, and I didn't get to include some parts of the conversation like I wanted to. Unfortunately that's how the conversation flowed.I'll try to include it in the next chapter.

About the transformation sequence, well, I made a bit of a mistake in it. I just played DoW Soulstorm and checked it out. The energy is a mix of green and pinkish light. However I'm sticking to black. That's what it will be from now on. The black cracks are still spot on though.

BTW, did I just blow your mind?

Longest chapter! Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13: Slice of Life

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Chapter 13: Slice of Life

They were preparing to leave the Valliere Estate. Duke Valliere would be working closely with the Death Knights to hold Tristain in the Princess' absence. He had finally been swayed to support the Princess and the war effort, but he would have to see the evidence for his own eyes. After which he would use the Scarab network to inform the princess on developments around the country. A Necron Portal was being built underneath the Valliere mansion.

Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Montmorency, and Julio were going back to the Academy where Agnes would join them later to train the left behind students to the basic level of militia members. Eleanor and Cattleya were going along as magic teachers. Of course, the fact that they could also help keep an eye on Louise was a bonus. The Duchess Valliere was seeing them off.

"Louise," the Duchess addressed Louise. "Come here." Louise stood in front of her mother. The Duchess got down on both knees so she could look straight into her daughters eyes. "I stand by what I said earlier, I did not give birth to a soul-eating monster." She said while holding her daughters attention. Then she wrapped Louise in a familial hug. "No matter what, you will always be Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere, my Little Louise." They held each other for a while before the Duchess broke the embrace. "Eleanor, Cattleya," she spoke, addressing her elder daughters.

"Yes mother?" they replied.

"Take care of Louise." She said, her eyes shining with restrained tears.

"We will mother." said a stoic Eleanor.

"Of course mother." replied Cattleya.

"Mother..." said a worried Louise. This was the first time she had seen her mother show such emotion.

* * *

Same old, same old. It was the eve of the day after they returned to Tristain Academy. Classes continued but without the boys. Eleanor and Cattleya had joined the Musketeers in training the young noble girls, but in magic. Life continued on with barely any interferences.

**RUMBLE**

Of course, it couldn't last forever. In his secret lair underneath Tristain Academy, Herald observed the people above him. It seemed that there was a break in. Oh well, if they needed him, they would just call. As the residence of his Master, Tristain Academy was one of the most heavily surveyed places on the planet, the only others being the Valliere manor, The Palace, and Sheol.

Herald received a signal from one of the Scarabs, indicating that Agnes wanted to talk to him.

"Proceed..." he replied.

Agnes grimaced. "I'm sure you already know what this is about? Do you know who just stole the Water and Wind Rubies?" she asked.

"Chevalier... Michel." Herald answered.

Agnes expression turned sour. "I see. Then leave her to me. I will deal with this myself."

Herald simply nodded and ended the communication. It seemed that providing the Tristain Academy surveillance Scarabs with holocomms was a good idea. The small holographic communications units could be fitted to the back of spy scarabs. After all, they just couldn't tap into the Necron Nodal Command Network. This way helped facilitate communications between him and the humans. They served as good camouflage for his Little Master.

* * *

A simple misdirection concerning the Wind and Water Rubies reeled in the culprit. Agnes was privately interrogating Michel, although interrogating was probably an overstatement in Herald's opinion.

"I'm the one who was betrayed!" Michel shouted as she slammed her fists into the table. "Ten years ago Father was a Legal Affairs Committee Counselor... he was accused of being the leader of the graft and had his aristocratic title taken away. He said he was betrayed by his country and took his life. Mother followed him afterwards." Michel paused as she dealt with her anger and grief. "I was left alone, without a place to call home, wandering about the country." She grit her teeth at the next confession. "I did anything to live!"

Agnes was silent for a moment. "I understand that."

"You understand?" Michel asked in disbelief.

"My hometown was razed when I was young. I was the only survivor." She turned to face Michel. "But I never held any undue resentment against her highness."

Michel looked down. "What did she ever do for us? Even if it means borrowing Albion's power... unless we destroy the royal family, this country will remain rotten!"

Agnes slammed a hand down on the table. "No! The ones we must fight are the ones who monopolize this country's authority and deceive the Queen!" She reached over the table and grabbed Michel by the collar of her shirt. "Spill it! Whose orders were you following?"

Michel turned away, unable to look at her captain's eyes. "An old friend of my father's. I can't say any more than that."

"Friend?"

"Yes. He believed in my father's innocence, he took me in when I was left alone."

"Lishman, the Chair President for Legal Affairs."

Michel was stunned at the certainty in Agnes' voice and at her knowledge of her benefactor. Agnes let her go and stepped back, visually calming down. "That case ten years ago. I don't have solid proof, but the true leader behind the graft was probably Lishman."

"What?" Michel asked in shock.

"The one who cornered your father into death was Lishman."

Michel got up and strode over to her captain. "You're lying!" she accused.

"I'm not lying. I've researched everything concerning him."

"Why?"

"Because Lishman is my foe!" Agnes replied hotly before turning away and gritting her teeth.

Disbelief flickered over Michel's face for a while. Turning back to her, Agnes addressed Michel. "It's hard to believe. Your whole foundation has been ripped from under you and you want me to be lying."

"Captain?"

"Heh, after all this, you can still call me captain?" Agnes grinned honestly at her. "Very well, since it is justice you seek, and not blind vengeance, I can show you it."

"Show me what?"

"My proof." Agnes fixed her with a hard stare. "What you are about to see is considered top secret. It's only because you are my lieutenant that I even considered showing you this."

Michel was silent for a moment before getting a hard look on her face. "I understand, Captain."

"Hm, it's a good thing you didn't attempt to kill the Queen. I would have had a harder time convincing myself of your loyalty. Come on, I have someone you need to meet. You'll probably be working with him closely."

"Who?"

Agnes grinned again. "The Grandmaster of the Deathknights, Herald of the Storm."

* * *

After watching the recordings of Lishman's deeds it was decided that it was high time they acted on it. A trap was set that involved a faked kidnapping of the Queen, Henrietta simply taking the portal to Sheol while Agnes ran around the castle and city "looking" for her. Lishman quickly moved trying for a coup while she was supposedly away. Unfortunately for him, Henrietta had positioned herself to overhear the whispered conversation, catching him in the act of treason. However, Lishman was not without his guards, and the ambush dissolved into a confused melee.

* * *

Bystanders were screaming and rushing for the exits. In the middle, Henrietta wavered as all around her her Musketeers were engaged in brutal close-up fighting with Lishman's bodyguards. Lishman and the man he had come to meet were also making their way out, Lishman to the center stage, the collaborator exiting stage left. Julio saw to him by sticking out his foot and tripping him.

"You must be from Albion." he mused. "You're under arrest for spying."

Back in the theatre, Henrietta was lost in the confusion, but Lishman's men were obeying his last order to kill Henrietta.

"Your Highness! Prepare to die!" shouted a guard who got lucky and spotted the Queen in the melee. Henrietta flinched and closed her eyes. The blade came down and clanged against the metal of a figure that was appearing as if from thin air. The guard looked at the form and noticed he was looking at the humanoid figure's chest. He looked up and gulped. Standing at two meters tall, White Death's head mask, elongated arms clutching a device that held together two tubes glowing with green energy, the Deathtouch Immortal gazed down at the human that dared to raise a weapon against its Master Louise's Very Important Person. With an almost disdainful movement it impaled the offender on the bayonet of its Gauss Blaster and let loose with the Gauss energy, completely frying the man. His scream was cut short as his body disintegrated slowly, a flaying effect taking place leaving a blackened and charred skeleton. That drew the attention of the entire room, the fight immediately dying out at the horrific death.

Then another Immortal appeared next to Henrietta and stepped in front of her to shield her from any more attacks. Together they opened fire, Gauss Blasters cycling quickly allowing them to fire again and again as Lishman's bodyguard scattered or tried surrendering. Few escaped, Lishman among them by taking a hidden escape route through a trap door on the stage, the Immortals too busy dealing with the closer threats to Henrietta to aim at him.

Unfortunately for him, Agnes was waiting.

* * *

Lishman floated down, breathing hard from the hasty retreat. "Damn that Henrietta! Where did she get such... monsters!" He didn't expect an answer, but he got one.

"They first appeared at Tarbes."

"What?" gasped Lishman as he turned to see Agnes, the captain of the musketeers behind him. She pointed a drawn and loaded pistol at him. Strangely, she wore a black cloak instead of a white musketeer one. "You? What do you mean Tarbes?" he asked.

Agnes smirked at him. "They are members of the Knights of Death, her Highness' hidden sword."

"Knights of Death? I've never heard of such a thing!" he scoffed.

"They have only recently been formed. However they are experts when it comes to espionage."

"Espionage... then it's because of them that you found out!" Lishman declared, furiously.

"Yes, but that's not the best part." Agnes' smile widened.

"What? What is?" Lishman asked, hoping to gain more information from the talkative captain, information he could possibly use.

Agnes' smile turned predatory. "Less than twenty of them wiped out the garrison at Tarbes, and sunk the Lexington."

"What? Impossible!" he shouted in disbelief.

"I didn't believe it either, until they showed me how they did it. Not that you'll ever be able to tell your Reconquista masters."

"Your lies won't fool me! I know better than to trust an ex-plebeian's words!"

Agnes shrugged. "Believe what you will. I just thought you should know this before I get my revenge."

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"Dungletale, my home vanished, without being guilty for any crime." Agnes wasn't smiling any more. Her face had grown hard, a cold fury welling beneath it.

"I see, so you're a survivor of that village. Listen, the record of that incident was kept in the archives underneath the Magic Academy."

Agnes was shocked. Her concentration slipped for a second, allowing Lishman to get a fireball of, unincanted.

"Got you!" he shouted as the flames covered her. "That was easy." Suddenly a figure leapt from the flames, sword poised, easily entering his chest and impaling him. "I-impossible..." he said as he felt his body weaken.

"Taste the fang that we plebeians sharpened to use against you aristocrats." Agnes said with finality. Lishman died. Stepping back she looked over her handiwork, Agnes then inspected her cloak. "Necrodermis sure is useful." she mused to herself. Maybe she could get it in white?

* * *

In his opinion, Agnes was turning into quite the ally, he mused.

"Herald!" Agnes called to him as she approached, a scowl on her face.

"Captain..." Herald greeted her.

"Herald, I've run into a small problem. Something I think you can fix." Herald simply nodded for her to go on. "I've obtained permission from the Queen to gain access to the Archives underneath the Academy, do you know of them?" Herald shook its head and turned its body to face her, giving her its undivided attention. "Well, apparently it has been sealed by magic since there are many traps and because of the sensitive information held within. I received permission from the Queen, but it seems that Old Osmond is being lazy. He says that it is too dangerous. Can you get me there?" Herald considered the problem.

"I... cannot. I... have... not... been...there. Perhaps... another...way." Yes, he could send a Scarab around the magicked part of the entrance. It would take a bit longer but still capable of scouting and uploading the information. Although he supposed he could order it to just go ahead and look through the books and copy the information into its databanks or transmit it to a receiver for storage for later perusal, no need to go back for a missed detail. Once he told Agnes she readily agreed.

Herald was on his way when the thought occurred to him: he could do that with _all_ the books on Halkeginia allowing him to obtain information like the history of Halkeginia, both official and forbidden, dirty secrets, magical knowledge, and so much more. Now why didn't he think about that? Herald ordered the spare Scarabs to start working on this while ordering the construction of a few hundred more to supplement their numbers.

Now he could get back to his mission: personally inspect a talking sword.

* * *

It was complete. On the windswept plains of the Golden Steppes, a portal flared to life. It was made from the remains of the Eastern Expedition's Spyder. From it poured forth a dark army. One hundred Necron Warriors stepped out of the portal and immediately veered off in the direction of a nearby village. A few thousand Scarabs flew overhead to provide reconnaissance. The portal flared once more and from it came Wales Tudor, Necron Lord and his bodyguard of ten Immortals. The conquest of the steppes had begun.

* * *

In Tristania, the capital of Tristain, was a certain weapon shop. The owner was simply minding his own business when the door to the shop slammed open and in strode Herald of the Storm, followed by a blue haired musketeer in a black cape.

"Y-yes?" stuttered the owner.

"You there, proprietor, we have come to inspect your shop. A certain sword has caught the eye of my lord Herald of the Storm."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about seeing as I don't remember any customers mentioning nobles, but I will help in any way I can." said the shopkeeper. He was wondering how his shop could have attracted a noble's attention

"We appreciate your cooperation." Turning to Herald she prompted him. "Milord?" Herald walked over to a group of swords in an open barrel in one corner of the store. After inspecting it he spoke. "Speak,... sword. What... are... you?"

Michel was looking on in curiosity when an innocuous rusting blade seemed to move up in its sheathe and speak, its quillon moving up and down in a speaking motion. "Oh? I don't know you. I think something like yourself would've been quite memorable. What are you?" its spoke, turning Herald's question back on him. Herald simply gazed at it impassionately.

"Necron... Lord... Herald... of... the Storm." he replied.

The sword seemed smug when it answered. "The names Derflinger. As you can tell, I'm a magical talking sword. But maybe I'm something more?" it taunted.

Herald was getting annoyed, but did nothing. Taking his silence as prompting, Derflinger decided to continue to entice it. "So why would you need a sword anyway? You seem to have a nice bladed staff right there." Derflinger noted the runes. "Interesting... I haven't seen those runes in a long time..."

Herald made his decision. "Shopkeeper... how... much... for... Derflinger?" he asked.

"Ummm... well, he is annoying..." This was the shopkeeper's big break! He could get rid of Derflinger and get in good with a noble! A weird noble but nonetheless... he could charge quite a bit! "One hundred new gold!" he concluded. Michel looked surprised at the outrageous price and quickly scowled at the shopkeeper. "Now see here...!" she started before a loud **THUNK** echoed in the room, the jingle of coins could be heard at the end. Both shopkeeper and musketeer looked down at the table to spot a brown bag.

"Sold..." Herald said turning his attention back to Derflinger, his arm returning from its throwing position.

"Oh? One hundred gold is a lot for me, but what makes you think you're worthy of me?" it quipped. Herald reached over to grasp Derflinger by the hilt but was somehow magically shocked, dropping Derflinger on the floor. If Herald could narrow his eyes he would. After looking at Derflinger for a while Herald raised his Staff for a downward blow.

"You... know... too... much." Herald said, poised to strike. As the Staff came down Derflinger barely jumped away in time. "WAIT!" The Staff of Light plunged unresistingly into the ground. "Okay okay! You're a no nonsense type of guy. Alright, I'll let you be my partner." Derflinger conceded. "Heheh." He nervously chuckled. "Just... point that staff somewhere else." Herald hesitated before picking up Derflinger again. Moving to Michel he handed Derflinger to her before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and teleporting them both away with the Veil of Darkness.

* * *

It was well past midnight when a transport from Albion quietly approached Tristain Academy. It didn't go undetected. Herald dispatched a Wraith to Agnes to warn her of the unexpected visitors.

Quickly assembling her forces, the musketeers were treated to a curious sight. Their captain talking to a giant floating bug with a ghost-like apparition taking the form of a certain familiar projected on its back.

"Are they coming?"

"Yes..."

"Then conceal your forces. If we fall or fail, command devolves to you. As much as possible however, keep your presence secret."

"Very... well." It said before the form winked out and the bug floated off the wall and into the ground. Turning to her subordinates, Agnes gave them orders. "Prepare to receive an Albion strike force. Second squad evacuate the civilians, everyone else with me. We will attempt to repel these dogs of Albion." As her musketeers proceeded to carry out her orders, Agnes looked up into the clear night sky. She could make out the small transport. It seemed that they would drop off over the wall to ensure stealth. She began to order her troops into position for ambush.

As the mercenaries dropped down into the courtyard, Agnes stepped out from her position and challenged them. "Halt! Who goes there?"

That brought the invaders up short. "Oh? Looks like the guards aren't so incompetent after all. Kill them all!" What followed was a glorious charge cut short by the musket shots cutting down all who stood against the musketeers. Menvil never did find his old captain before he died. To think he was within the grounds of his goal...

* * *

Author's Notes:

I'd like to thank **willi890** for pointing me out to baka-tsuki and the Light Novel of Zero no Tsukaima. Thanks to him I now have a good source for the Light Novel universe. In truth, I am drawing from Zero no Tsukaima's manga, anime, and Light Novel. As long as it's canon in either of these three, it may be worked into my story.

I'm surprised that no one mentioned the fact that I gave Guiche a C'tan phase blade...

We have two winners!:

Darketernal and Mysterious Old Guy!

Ever heard of Love Can Bloom? It's a fanfic about a human assassin falling for an Eldar farseer. Love Can Bloom 2 was suggested as a possible Sister of Battle and Necron as a joke. Herald and Michel? **HELL! NO! **There's nothing between them. Michel is just working as the musketeer's liaison while Agnes is busy. She works on the intelligence side observing and writing reports for Agnes. As for where Herald got the money? Well, he _has_ done a lot of digging...

Dear Lord the Writer's Block! The Writer's Block! I am truly sorry that I couldn't get this to you faster. I haven't had much inspiration lately. And then there was near crash of my computer!

It's all good now though. This chapter doesn't feel quite up to standard though. It feels really rushed since not much actually happened and I did fit 3 episodes into one chapter.

I reached 150 reviews! A personal best! Thank you all for reviewing! Albion is up next!


	14. Chapter 14: Albion Assault

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Chapter 14: Albion Assault

Strangely enough, the combined Germanian and Tristain forces met little opposition. General Olivier de Poitiers, fully exploiting Herald's intelligence network sought a decisive battle, but whenever he attacked they always retreated. There was the token opposition provided by the dragon knights, but it mostly consisted of hit and run attacks. This was annoying, but hardly devastating. Eventually, the combined army found itself halting at a walled town called Saxe Gotha. Stripped of its food and abandoned by the army, Saxe Gotha would have been a difficult, but not insurmountable problem. Showing her compassion, Henrietta ordered that the army share its limited food supplies with the citizens of Saxe Gotha. In exchange, Albion offered a ceasefire to make up for the withdrawal. Accepting a temporary cease fire, both armies settled in to wait until the end of the Silver Pentecost. For Albion, this was Just As Planned.

* * *

Herald's Scarabs detected a power spike coming from... beneath Saxe Gotha? Herald teleported out to a hill overlooking the city. He focused all nearby Scarabs to scan the city. He saw parts of the town light up in flames. From his scans, fully one third of the combined forces, roughly twenty thousand men had begun rioting and killing without mercy. "Kill Henrietta. Kill Henrietta." were the only words that the rebels were chanting. Herald would have narrowed his eyes if he could. Then he received a detailed analysis of the power spike. 99% match for the Necklace of Andvari. As if controlling the dead wasn't bad enough...

Herald did the only thing he could. He saw to the evacuation of the VIPs. Henrietta would call for a meeting soon enough.

* * *

Henrietta gathered her remaining generals and Cardinal Mazarin for a strategy meeting in the port town of Rosais. Louise was beside her as her lady-in-waiting. None of the generals assembled were very high ranking ones, mostly Brigadiers or lower. Of Henrietta's advisers, only Cardinal Mazarin even knew of the existence of the Death Knights. After fixing each general with her stare, she began the meeting. "Tell me lords, what happened?" There was some shifting in unease, but no one really knew what happened. It seemed as if the one third of the army simply lost their mind and attacked their own men. Unable to fight their comrades, the combined army had to retreat to the port town of Rosais. Henrietta's datapad beeped with a message. Looking at the Necrodermis slate, one which she used to keep updated with the latest reports, she grimaced when she read it. "Mind control... I see." Looking at each other the generals asked what she meant.

"It seems that Albion employed an ancient magical artifact called the Ring of Andvari to take control of our soldiers' minds." she clarified without looking up.

Silence descended upon them. Finally however, Cardinal Mazarin suggested that the army retreat. All the generals supported him. She closed her eyes in thought. "I am aware of how our army stands lords." Henrietta says. "However, I do not think they will simply let us go. Already our turned force marches as the vanguard of Albion's army. We simply don't have the time." Debate raged for a while. Resistance was proposed, but half-heartedly, as few Tristain or Germanian soldiers would raise arms against comrades who had campaigned with them just recently. Then Mazarin had to propose sending Herald against them.

"Mazarin!" Henrietta gasped in shock.

"Please your highness! If we do not send them we will be cut off from retreat! Remember Tarbes? They could hold them off! We can escape!" he pleaded with her. Henrietta gave him a sad look.

"You misunderstand, Cardinal. If I field the Knights of Death, they will not hold the enemy at bay, they will annihilate them!"

Mazarin was confused. "But if they were so powerful, why didn't you use them in the beginning?" he asked.

She pierced him with her gaze. "I entered this war with the intention of ending the petty ambitions of Albion's nobility, the Reconquista. They waged war for their own profit. Every decision I made was with the intention of minimizing casualties and suffering." Henrietta explained. "Fifty thousand men Cardinal!" she emphasized. "That is no small number." She sagged in her chair. "The Knights of Death would have left no survivors... and now... seventy thousand, including our men..." she trailed off, her mind recoiling at the thought of so many dead. The generals looked on, fear, confusion, and shame running through them. Their gazes turned to the floor.

Mazarin got on his knees. "Please your highness, field them. Spare the forty thousand loyal soldiers under your command." He begged her. "Your safety must be assured, your honor untarnished. You cannot surrender or be caught!"

Henrietta looked sadly upon her old advisor. She was silent as she contemplated the results of her actions.

At this time, Herald appeared, teleporting in, and surprising those not used to one of his methods of entrance. The generals and Mazarin scrambled to protect Henrietta, but her raised hand kept them from acting rashly.

"Field... me." Herald asked.

Henrietta's face turned blank. "You know why I am hesitant." she replied. Herald nodded.

"I... have... a plan."

Henrietta studied Herald. "The twenty thousand? Our... controlled soldiers?" she queried.

Herald nodded. "Subdued..."

Henrietta raised an inquiring eyebrow. "How?" Herald pointed at the datapad as it was updated. Looking at it Henrietta saw the details of a spell, one that she hadn't heard of. "Glacial Fortress?"

"They... are all... commoners."

Henrietta considered the possibility. "I am not a Square-class mage." she reminded him.

"Combine,... ritual,... or divide... responsibility." replied Herald. Henrietta nodded. Then she asked tentatively.

"Albion's army?"

"They... will join... the Army... of... Death."

In the end, Henrietta had no better alternative. The Death Knights would take to the field.

* * *

Standing outside of Rosais, overlooking the plain Albion's army would have to take, Herald made last minute adjustments to his plan. It would take Albion's vanguard a little under twenty four hours to reach Rosais. That was twenty three hours and thirty minutes more than he needed to prepare for their arrival. He issued a Recall order to the other Necron forces operating around the world. They would amount to a little over one thousand five hundred in all, after factoring in the souls recently obtained in the East.

The West was a bust, it was proving too large and the people too spread out to be a good source of soldiers. Much like the steppes but fortunately that expedition ran into the Jade Empire and the Empire of the Rising Sun. However, the West was vast and a mountain range was discovered with trace amounts of exotic minerals necessary for an easy conversion into warship grade Necrodermis. The natural resources would be useful in the creation of shipyards. It also provided a safe fallback position if things turn sour in Halkeginia. Herald ordered heavy construction to begin. Plans were laid for vast shipyards. The crowning glory however was the plans for the _Dark Eternal_. It would take a few years, but the groundwork was laid for the first Cairn-class Tomb ship to be constructed.

A voice spoke up behind him. "So partner, where do you want me?" That annoying sword... Converting Derflinger to Necrodermis was likely the most annoying thing he had done.

* * *

**Empire of the Rising Sun**

The enemies were at the gates. They had appeared in the north, and had swept down, driving away all who stood before them, these black skeleton-like metal men. In a single week they had cleansed the North of all life. Now they besieged the Imperial Capital. Nothing stopped them. They didn't break through. They simply walked through the walls and into the city. The capital burned.

In the temple of the Twin Moons, in the innermost sanctum, the Priestesses huddled together. The temple guards waited anxiously as the sounds of death drew closer. They knew they didn't really stand a chance. But they would do their duty anyway.

"Hina-chan..." spoke the one garbed in an elaborate blue priestess' kimono.

"Yes Ami-chan?" replied the one garbed in red.

"Here, at the end... I just want you to know..."

Hina nodded and gestured for Ami to go on.

"You... were the best sister I could have had."

"Oh Ami, me too." She gave a weak smile and hugged her sister.

"And..."

"And?"

Ami pulled away. "I think I love you."

"Oh Ami, I do too..." she chided her sister.

Ami smiled with relief. "Oh sister!" she gushed. "I'm so happy!" Ami proceeded to kiss her sister. On the mouth. Hina went slack with shock. 'Oh. That kind of love.' she thought.

The guards' slack jawed staring was interrupted by a crashing door as a stray blast tore it open. The guards tensed while the priestesses and mikos huddled together in a dark corner of the room. From the doorway a tall black metallic figure appeared, slowly marching in. It raised the tube in its' hand, and opened fire. One, two, three guards were killed in succession as more Warriors appeared beside it. The guards quickly died. The Warriors moved into the chamber and spotted the gathered priestesses and mikos. The gathered women hugged each other and closed their eyes waiting for the blatant end. The Warriors raised their flayers to fire... and disappeared.

* * *

**The Jade Empire**

"So... they are gone?" asked the Jade Emperor as he observed the hole the Metal Men had made in the Great Wall. It was magicked, and had thus proven impervious to the Metal Men's disappearing trick... until they had simply _blasted_ a hole in it... with their _infantry_ weapons. They were pouring through the breach and into the Jade Empire when they suddenly stopped and disappeared.

"For now..." answered a Mysterious Old Guy, his beard reaching to just barely brush the dirt. "They may return, but this time there may be a chance for peace. Darkness and Death has passed. It remains to be seen what fills the Void." He said cryptically. The Emperor just 'hmmm'ed.

* * *

Forty thousand men stood outside of Rosais. Overhead, clouds gathered and hung dark and heavy with rain. In the center of the formation, Henrietta was completing the casting of the spell which would protect them. With a shout of "Glacial Fortress!" the city was surrounded by tall walls of ice. Henrietta collapsed into the arms of her musketeers. As a symbolic act, she had put her all into casting the Glacial Fortress. She would be otherwise useless in the ensuing battle. Generals ordered their men onto the walls. Henrietta placed her banner over the main gate. She sat down in a chair provided for her. Her message was clear: she would stand, and if necessary die with them. Before, she had proven her compassion to the men by ordering them to share their food with the people. Now she showed her steel by fighting with them, and by mobilizing the Death Knights. They would not see how the Death Knights fought however, being too busy holding off the vanguard. But that was alright. They would be able to _hear_ them.

* * *

The Albionese Army followed in the wake of their vanguard. The twenty thousand 'turned' troops would wear them down and demoralize them allowing the Albionese to fight a weak and disheartened enemy in an exposed position, the port town of Rosais, a town without a wall, which was all the advantages they needed. In theory. Since Albion's loss in Tarbes was credited to Divine Intervention thanks to Heralds information blackout, Albion felt pretty good about the upcoming battle. Imagine their surprise to see the vanguard hacking away uselessly at an ice wall surrounding Rosais.

Then they saw **forty-six **black metallic Monoliths slowly dropping from the cloud-covered sky and landing around them. These Monoliths deployed their Energy Matrixes and powered up their portals. In their front, the Portals activated with a glow of green energy. From the portals stepped out roughly **1500** black metallic Warriors, Immortals, Wraiths and Destroyers. They were followed by a few dozen Tomb Spyders, and a couple hundred thousand Attack Scarabs. They filled the sky in the form of low hanging clouds humming with the beats of a million wings. The Army of Death charged. An army of 1500 charged an army of 50,000.

From above swept the Scarabs, darting in and out among the infantry. Too small to hit, and made of Necrodermis, the Albionese Army dissolved into confusion. Green blasts of lightning speared through their ranks, sometimes taking out several people at a time.

Officers and Generals tried to rally their men in the seething melee, and were hoisted above their horrified men on the tails of Wraiths, wicked sharp hands, piercing their bodies, ignoring flesh, steel, and bone. One unlucky officer was brought up above his platoon, and in full view, the Wraith sank its' hand into his face, five long-taloned fingers spearing through, middle finger going through the forehead, index and ring fingers going through the eyes, and thumb and pinkie fingers going through the cheekbones. The hand w as removed and the face brutalized further by repeated stabbings before the corpse was hurled into the ranks of horrified infantry.

Tomb Spyders crushed any gatherings of men, their hands spinning up and piercing through the ineffective metal armor on their enemies.

Behind the advancing line of black metal men, the Monoliths poured blast after blast of Particle Whips into their ranks, vaporising the largest concentrations of the enemy and sending those standing nearby into the air.

Thoroughly panicked, the army routed, trying to get away, fleeing back through the way they came from. But from the center Monolith, a unique golem stepped out. Green and pink energy gathered in its' hands, darkness engulfing it in concealing clouds, followed by a gigantic Being rose from the darkness. Its' skin was the color of bronze, a similarly colored cloth was draped on It, giving It modesty, but the cloth seemed to have a life of its own, seeming to turn red when viewed in a different light. A gem gleamed on its forehead. Five horn-like protrusions swept back from around the gem, forming the head. The face sneered at the rushing Albionese. With a wave of Its hand, The Monoliths guarding their escape route doubled. There was no escape.

Turning again, the army ran as fast as it could in the opposite direction, toward the city, to no avail. More Necrons appeared from nowhere, disappearing from the flanks to bolster the front. The tattered remnants of the army waded into the hail of Particle Whips and Gauss blasts. Their numbers continued to dwindle, again and again, the mob was herded to a weak side, hoping to escape the death trap, only to face reinforcements. They broke into a dead run to the flanks. One side was reinforced by the arrival of another unique golem.

The quillon of the weapon the golem had moved, and a voice came forth. "No hard feelings, but partner can't let any of you escape. Have at you!" It charged, and reinforcements poured from the portals, having entered from the side boosted by the appearance of the giant.

There was no escape. Of the fifty thousand men of Albion's army, less than a hundred men survived, only those who left their comrades to die and braved the gauntlet.

There was no battle.

Only a slaughter and the laughter of a thirsting God.

* * *

Looking out over the massacre, Herald was pleased. His gaze turned to the Essence of the Deceiver. It seemed somehow fitting, that Brimir would destroy those who turned against his descendants. And to think that it would be Wales Tudor, the Field Commander of the Halkeginian Necrons and one of his descendants to bear the Essence in battle. The Deceiver would be pleased, Herald thought.

Immediately following the battle, Herald passed orders to occupy all the cities and towns of Albion with Necrons and to establish a blockade of Albion of all non-Allied ships.

* * *

Plans within Plans. Mephet'ran, better known as the Deceiver made plans. Arrayed against him were the Imperium of Mankind, the Eldar remnant, Chaos, Tyranids, Tau, and the ever present thorn in the side the Krork, Orks as they were now called. He was slowly building up his forces, bringing them back online, but it was slow going. Chaos needed to be weakened first. The Eldar had just recently proved to still have a Blade of Vaul. Anything made by Vaul was Bad news. The 13th Black Crusade had proved entertaining to watch! But best of all, was his acquisition of the Shadowlight! With that artifact of the Old Ones in Necron hands the gap between the Immaterium and the Materium would not grow smaller, giving him time to either find a way to reverse its' effect or at least keep it away from the other powers.

It was while he was plotting things that a he received information from a sliver of his Essence.

The Deceiver's thoughts ran this way:

_**What. **_

_**The. **_

_**Fuck.**_

* * *

**Londinium**

The Albion Parliament was in session. The representatives huddled in fear, hushed voices whispering to each other. They had all heard. Despite the tremendous advantage they had, an army of fifty thousand, Albion's entire Amy was completely crushed, the few survivors spreading impossible tales of golems, carrying green lightning, of comrades being flayed alive by the green lightning, and of towering monoliths, blasting brave soldiers to oblivion, scouring even the earth they once stood upon, and worst of all, their leaders, torn to pieces before them by ghosts.

Sheffield, the late Cromwell's secretary and their leader after his death, was missing.

The door to the chamber opened, and a large floating beetle moved to the center of the room, drawing the nobles' attention. Stopping in the middle, its' back opened and a frightening figure appeared before them, ghost-like in appearance. It looked like a humanoid skeletal golem with large pauldrons clutching a bladed staff.

"How... are... you... gentlemen?" the figure said. "All... your... base... are... belong... to... us..."

Herald made a note to schedule Scarab 101CAT5 for a diagnostic. It seems it had faulty translation software...

* * *

**The Holy Land**

The Holy Land, the land of Founder Brimir's birth. Taken from him by the elves, this was the land they called home. The elves took upon themselves to guard this land from the humans, all too easily tricked by darker powers. Here, a gate stood, indestructible, in spite of the elves powerful magicks, it still stood. Over six millennia has passed since the elves took over the Holy Land, yet it still stands. To them, it was an abomination. Against all nature and reason it stands against the test of time.

The elves have legends about it. Supposedly it is a gate, that if opened, would mean the end of the world. Their legends speak of Shaitan, the polluter of the world, and how this gate stands as a testament to his power, sealing him away, yet providing a means for him to return. And so they guard it against the foolish humans.

Now the elven guards stand, nervous as the gate has seen activity lately. Little more than two weeks ago, it flickered to life, even for a few seconds before dying out, the unnatural stone going cold, having briefly warmed up. A week later it activated again, this time for a few minutes before it too flickered out. But for any who checked, the stone remained warm to the touch. Thus the increased guard. Now, a little over a week later, it once again flickered to life. A minute passed, then two. Then something appeared in the gate, stepping out to see the gathered elves. The creature smiled.

In the Holy Land, a cry was raised, the Doom of Worlds.

"**WAAAGH!"**

* * *

Author's Notes:

The 20k troops who were 'turned' did so only because they drank water from the reservoirs. All combat mages drank wine because they were 'nobles'. Hence no turned mages. At least in my calculation.

Fourty-six Monoliths? Really? Yup! They lack manpower and need to make up for it in automation. Plus he has had 2 weeks to build up. Herald made 1 manufactorum in the beginning. 2 weeks ago, he had 2, and 3 manufactorums. Each newly built manufactorum could build a new one and the others produced Monoliths stopping only to make bodies and Scarabs. So every day a new manufactorum is produced and each manufactorum already constructed can be made to make a new Monolith along with the others already making. 13 one day, 14 the next and so on until they run out of materials. That's still a lot of Necrodermis.

Darketernal and Mysterious Old Guy's shout outs! Their rewards for getting it right! Otherwise they have no other story relevance. For the foreseeable future...

Heehee, I told you that the Deceiver and the C'tan have nothing to do with the Zero-verse! He's having a WTF? moment right now! Herald and the others made logical conclusions... which were still wrong!

Shaitan is another name for Satan FYI.

The future... is gonna be Grim, Dark, and awesomefun!


	15. Chapter 15: Administration

**Help! I need information on the elves who appear after Bidashal! PM me please! There are two female elves who aren't Tiffania, one with long hair and another with short hair. If I don't have any information, I have to use OC's! Help Please!**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Chapter 15: Administration

Louise gazed at her Queen in awe. She had not wanted this. Henrietta had simply sought to protect her people from the Reconquista. To do so, she weathered the first attack and followed it up with an invasion, no matter how much it tore at her heart. And now this: Henrietta was the first cousin of Prince Wales Tudor, First in line for the throne of Albion. Her mother was the former king's sister. After the events of Saxe Gotha and her spirited defence of Rosais, the people of Albion spoke, and their choice was clear.

"In the name of the Holy God, and of our Founder Brimir, and by the will of the People, I crown thee, Queen Henrietta I of Albion." Cardinal Mazarin, with the members of Parliament around them, placed the Crown of Albion on a kneeling Henrietta's head. It was a supreme irony that the goals of the Reconquista were being fulfilled by their enemies.

Herald of the Storm gazed on in indifference, invisible to the naked eye, while keeping his scanners on the seemingly invisible woman in the rafters of the cathedral they were crowning Henrietta in.

Sheffield, the Myoznitnirn, the Mind of God looked down on the proceedings with a frown; her master's rants still ringing in her ears. In time however, she knew her master would get his revenge. Tristain had proven to be quite the able player in this great game. But they would have the last laugh.

* * *

A Necron Lord sitting at a table was an odd thing. Fortunately no one was brave enough to comment on that. Herald was sitting in on a meeting called by Henrietta to address the problems of ruling Albion. She was Queen for now, but if she did not rule well, the people would rebel.

This meeting was formed by Henrietta's inner circle. Cardinal Mazarin, Herald, Agnes, Louise, Duke Valliere, and Julio.

"I call this meeting to order." said Henrietta. It was the day following the coronation, and now Henrietta turned her attention to ruling Albion. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a problem of administration."

Though Albion was compliant for now, the fact remained that they were a conquered people, and their former rulers had mostly died. Most of the ruling nobles who were left were old and many heirs had died in the war. The combined army of Albion, fifty thousand men all told were, quite frankly, annihilated. They suffered a roughly 98% casualty rate, all inflicted by the Knights of Death. Considering that the commoner-noble ratio is at around 10 to 1, which meant thousands of nobles, from dot to square-class mages died.

"I need ideas. I need candidates for the vacant titles in Albion."

Albion was geographically larger than Tristain aside from being well protected in the sky. To put it simply, Tristain did not have the nobles necessary for a smooth, just transition. From the small pool of nobles available, she could fill all the vacancies, but the likelihood of corruption increased. Of course, some lands would go to her supporters, but that still left many vacancies. Henrietta had to look to the future. She needed a loyal pool of nobles to support her.

"Do you have suggestions?"

Several names were dropped, but it seemed as if there would be many vacancies. Albion would consist mostly of commoners and old nobles. There would be an influx of young nobles, but there would still be quite a few old families incapable of producing heirs, having already lost them. Henrietta hoped that time would allow her to obtain candidates. But it seemed as if many of Albion's noble families would die out.

"A... question." Herald asked.

"Yes Herald?"

"You... would prefer... nobles... of Albion... loyal... to you?"

Henrietta nodded. "Any excuse we can come up with. Most of Tristain's nobles are well connected and would nominally be loyal to me for granting them land and titles. However, their power would increase, and mine would weaken. That is not an ideal situation." She clarified. "If only there were some way to verify if a claimant to a title, even if they were a bastard child of the line, truly was a descendant. They would then owe me their allegiance for restoring them, and not just because I gave them lands and titles."

Herald considered the problem. "Very... well... I... will see... to it."

Henrietta blinked. "I beg your pardon?" she asked in confusion.

Herald explained his idea. Using forensic techniques, he would search the population for hiding or hidden descendants of the dead nobles, allowing Henrietta to restore to them their lands and titles. He would dispatch a million spy Scarabs to obtain the genetic information of the nobles and the commoners and root out the nobles' illegitimate children. A million is a lot but he really didn't need the manufactories to be at full production right now and his current intelligence network counted as part of the million Scarabs. Herald and the Knights of Death were well on their way to becoming Tristain's CIA.

Henrietta and the others were stunned, but she agreed as long as Herald could do it discreetly. Herald insisted he could.

"That taken care of, we can now turn to the problem of funds. As you all know, war is expensive. Even as the victors, I cannot simply take from the Albionese. They... are my people now." She hesitantly said before continuing. "Some funds can be made by selling the confiscated lands, but this would be a problem for me in regards to their loyalty. Taxes are a heavy burden on the people, especially after war. I do not want to burden my people any more. What can be done?"

Once again ideas were thrown around. All in all reconstruction after the war was simply going to be expensive. It seemed that they were once again at an impasse. Once again, Herald volunteered to solve it. It would cost some more Scarabs but he could mine gold and precious gems for sale. Of course, he would take care not to flood the market. It helped that he could mine gold all over the world.

"Now we can turn to the problem of our foreign relations." Henrietta grimaced.

Herald gave a report. Albion and Tristain was Henrietta's. Germania now had a new emperor, Albrecht III, coincidentally the Germanian Prince Henrietta was engaged to be married, before Albion attacked. However, Albrecht did not have a good reputation. Herald had discovered that Albrecht had invited most of his rivals for the throne into his castle, which he had purposely set ablaze, killing all those who attended. Of the 40 Princes claiming the throne, only a handful were left, those who had little claim to the throne, and Albrecht with the greatest claim. Henrietta was looking sick at the information.

"It is a matter of honor." Henrietta said sadly. "The agreement between Germania and Tristain stated that I would marry a Germanian Prince. Now, if we would keep our alliance, I must uphold our end." If only there was some other way. Albrecht seemed all too bloodthirsty and opportunistic.

Herald nodded. "I... will draw... up... profiles... of the... remaining... princes. You... may choose... at... your leisure." Herald offered.

Henrietta perked up. "Remaining princes?" She thought about it. "Of course! Albrecht is the emperor now!" This way, a Germanian could marry into her family, and she could keep her name instead of marrying into theirs. "Please do so as soon as possible." She requested of Herald easing one of her concerns about the future unwittingly.

"And of Romalia?" Duke Valliere spoke while directing his attention to Julio.

"As always, your loyal friend and ally." He said smoothly. "Although the Pope requests a meeting with the Queen as soon as possible."

"As soon as he can make it. I will make time. I will otherwise be busy putting my kingdom in order." She said with regret.

"I shall pass on your message." Julio conceded graciously.

"Thank you. And now, Gallia. Herald, you had something to say about them?"

Herald briefed them on Gallia's movements. Shortly after the Battle of Rosais, Death Knight TombRaiders intercepted a Gallian fleet. Unnerved by the opposition and the unfamiliar designs of the TombRaiders, the Gallian fleet left after being informed using standard naval code stored in the Necron databanks of Albion's capitulation. The suspicious movements concerned Herald.

"I... will be... intensifying... intelligence... efforts... against... Gallia." he informed them.

Henrietta was shaking her head. "First Albion then Gallia. What is going on?" she asked no one in particular.

"There... are two... other... matters." Herald added. A scarab entered and placed a piece of parchment on the table. "This... was discovered. An... alliance between... Gallia... and Albion. A... secret alliance."

"Then... we are at war with Gallia?" asked Henrietta faintly.

"Perhaps... not. Albion... lost too... quickly." The members of the council were looking uneasy.

"And the other matter?" Mazarin asked.

"I... have been... researching... Brimir." Herald began. "Albion's... treasure... the Founder's... Music Box... has gone... missing."

Everyone gasped. "But that belongs to Albion! Who would take it?" Henrietta asked, dismayed.

Herald shook his head. "Unknown..." he said.

* * *

The Nations Conference was concluded after only three days. Gallia and Romalia only sent ambassadors to confirm Henrietta's enthronement. Most of the deals were between the Lord Mayor of Londinium to represent Albion, Emperor Albrecht III of Germania, and Henrietta of Tristain. No one really questioned Henrietta's right to become Queen of Albion. However, a sticking point came up when Henrietta refused to marry Albrecht, citing that she was promised to marry a _prince_ of Germania, and not the emperor. A technicality they ruthlessly exploited. After Albrecht's treatment of his rivals was made known, he backed down. Herald's presence also helped. Henrietta did however promise to uphold the agreement and marry a prince of Germania, however one of her choosing. Albrecht was content with that, though slightly miffed that he couldn't have Henrietta. She _was_ beautiful. He would have to slake his lusts elsewhere.

During this time, the Knights of Death revealed their existence, but were allowed to keep their secrets, protected by both Henrietta and to the others surprise, the Pope. After the conference, Herald once again approached Henrietta. A successor to the Duke of Albion was found... but had to be cleared on a legality.

Henrietta looked at the papers spread before her. "So, this is true?" Herald nodded in affirmation. Henrietta leaned back in her chair, holding in her sorrow. "Oh Uncle..."

"What... is to... be done?" Herald asked.

Gathering her wits, Henrietta stood up and turned to address Herald. "Bring me to Tristain Academy. Call ahead and ask for a meeting with the Headmaster and Miss Longueville."

A meeting was quickly set up while Herald teleported them to Tristain Academy. When they arrived, they were ushered into the Headmaster's office.

"Ah! Princess! You honor us with your presence! How may your humble servants help you?" said Old Osmond.

"I came here to meet with Miss Longueville on a matter concerning her past."

"Of course. Miss Longueville, if you please." Old Osmond asked as he moved back allowing his green-haired secretary to kneel before the Princess.

"Command me your highness." she said.

Henrietta looked at her. Then she raised her wand and gently tapped Longueville on her shoulder.

"I, Henrietta de Tristain, Queen of Tristain and Albion, and all her territories, do advance and create Mathilda of Saxe-Gotha, the style, dignity, title, and honor of Duchess of Albion."

Everyone present that wasn't a Necron looked at Henrietta and Mathilda in shock. Mathilda only had eyes for the Queen.

"W-why?" she choked out as tears filled her eyes.

In answer, Henrietta kneeled before her before leaning back and resting on her heels. "A grave injustice was done to you. Because of it, you lost your parents, home, and lands. Now that I am Queen, I can right this wrong."

Mathilda didn't know what to think. On one hand, she had finally attained her goal, be restored to nobility and get veangeance on the Tudors who took it away in the first place. On the other, she did nothing to deserve it. Henrietta, one of the hated royalty, had restored her pride, simply because it was the right thing to do. She couldn't quite believe it. She felt numb.

She bowed her head. "Thank you your highness." She said in a weak voice."

Guilt ate at her. After all, she was Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth.

* * *

Derflinger was having a weird day. The Scarabs had reported a possible match for the line of the former Duke of Albion... but there were a few irregularities.

"You're an elf." He said.

The elf gasped and tried to hold her hat down. "H-how did you know?"

"Hey! Stop picking on big sis Tifa!" shouted one of the kids hiding behind her legs. "Yeah! Meanie!" He was quickly joined by the other kids.

Tifa quickly shushed them. "Please children, it's alright." Turning to Derflinger in all his intimidating Necron Lord glory, she addressed him. "Actually, I'm half-elf."

"Hmmm, there must be some story behind you. Ah well," Derflinger shrugged. "I have to take you in. Even if you don't get the title, you are closely related to Albion's royal family. The fact that you're an elf, err, half-elf means if you are discovered things could go badly for you. Better seek protection from the crown. Are you going to come quietly?"

The elf nodded sadly, prepared to face her fate. "But please spare the children. They have done nothing wrong." She begged him.

Derflinger looked again at the kids. "Meh, bring 'em along." He said. When they were gathered, he teleported them to Londinium's palace. Into Henrietta's office where Louise was working on the paperwork.

Looking up and outraged, "Derf! Watch where you're teleporting!" she scolded him.

"Hehe, sorry master, but as you can see, this was important and needing secrecy."

"What? Why?" she asked as she looked at the gathered kids and the young girl they were crowded around. Derflinger reached over and removed her hat revealing long pointed ears.

"She's an elf see?"

Louise, after a lifetime of conditioning to fear elves, ducked behind her desk.

* * *

Herald read up on the latest report from his spies in Gallia.

OMGWTFBBQ

He read it again.

Titans.

Warp Damned **Titans**!

If Gallia wanted a war he would give them one!

He ordered the construction of a few Crypt Stalkers.

Sorry _Dark Eternal_, his precious Cairn-class Tomb ship, your finish date just got pushed back.

**Warp Damned Titans!**

* * *

**Omake: Filling Plot Holes**

**Derflinger:**

Herald stared at the manufactorum. Derflinger was about to be finished with his conversion into Necrodermis. Attaching the talking sword to the side of a Staff of Light converted Derflinger into a Warscythe.

The Manufactorum opened and out came a brand new Warscythe: Derflinger.

"Woo... feels nice partner! I feel stronger than ever!"

Herald stared. Derflinger could still talk? Normally? WTF? Reaching over and picking him up, Herald's runes lit up even more. He then knew what Derflinger was capable of. He ordered the creation of another empty Necron body.

"Watcha doing partner?" Derflinger asked.

"Experiment..."

After completion, he placed Derflinger in the hand of soulless husk. "Try now."

Derflinger activated the Warscythe's energy conversion ability. "Whoa. That feels great!"

"Send... your power... into... the body. Try... possessing it." Herald advised.

"Okay, here goes!" Derflinger did as Herald said. His power went into the body.

**Nodal Command. Receiving signal.**

That... was unexpected...

**Updating Nodal Command.**

**Gold Level Nodal Command Available. Registering Gold Level Necron Lord.**

**Gold-level Command issued to available Necron Lord Derflinger. All Glory to the Star Gods!**

Warp damn it. He just hoped that the Necrodermis loyalty program worked.

"All glory to the Star Gods! Woohoo!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Curse you anime fansub! Agnes if from D'Angleterre, not Dungletale. You can see where they messed up.

Crap. I need help! If I don't get information on the elves, we will be entering story-relevant OCs! I hesitate to add them, but I will do it if I have to!

Technically, Jormungands could be classed as primitive Titans right? That's why Herald calls them Titans. Also, the last Titan battle his forces had, his Crypt Stalker was taken out by Chaos Titans. This is canon. This time he'll be prepared. Can anyone give me names?

Oh and... Titan Fight! Titan Fight! Titan Fight!

Herald is turning into the go-to go for pretty much everything huh? He's that awesome.

I was able to tell you how Derflinger became a Necron! Being much older and experienced, the only thing new is his loyalty to the C'tan thanks to the Necrodermis. His personality is mostly intact.

Hmmm, let's see... I think I will conclude things with Mathilda, Tiffania and the orphans later. Nothing bad I assure you.

Fast Update Wheee!

v2 Changed Founder's Censer to the Founder's Music Box.


	16. Chapter 16: The Sleipnir Ball

**Help! I need information on the elves who appear after Bidashal! PM me please! There are two female elves who aren't Tiffania, one with long hair and another with short hair. If I don't have any information, I have to use OC's! Help Please!**

**I also corrected a mistake I made earlier. The Founder's Censer is Gallia's while the Music Box is Albion's. The Box went missing. I deeply apologize.**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Chapter 16: The Sleipnir Ball

The greenskin was struggling with its' face pressed against the Counter Barrier, muscles bulging under the strain of brute forcing its' way through the shield. It was disturbing the way drool dribbled down the shield and into the ground.

"Scared liddle Eldar! Get out from yer force field an' fight!" hollered the bigger greenskin behind the one pressed against the shield.

The elf maintaining the shield grimaced with the strain. "We dislike fighting. Leave now and you won't get hurt!"

"Bwahaha! You can 'urt us, but we'll still win! Orkz always win! WAAAGH!" The ork raised his axe and reinforcements from the portal threw themselves at the barriers straining them even more. Slowly, the shield was pushed back.

The elves behind the shield then caused a small localized earthquake that caused the orks to tumble to the ground.

"WAAAGH!" With a cry they got up and threw themselves at the barriers again.

"Argh! Purpose damned Orks!" spat the frustrated elf.

* * *

**Albion**

"Is this accurate?" Henrietta asked, hoping that Herald's information was just some silly prank... except that most Necrons never showed any sense of humor.

"Yes... I... have begun... constructing... countermeasures." Herald replied.

They were having another strategy session concerning the hidden hostility under a peaceful face that Gallia seemed to be showing.

"Do you have any reason to believe that they know anything about your full capabilities?" Henrietta pressed.

"No..."

Henrietta sighed in relief. "That's good." She perked up. "Countermeasures?" she asked.

On a Scarab he had brought along to help with visual aids Herald showed her an average Halkeginian human, then zoomed out to show her a size comparison with the Gallian Titans, which dwarfed the human, the human's head reaching up to the top of the giant's small toe, then zoomed out again to show a size comparison with what he called a Crypt Stalker. It was a Tomb Spyder shaped construct big enough to pick up the Gallian Titan in one claw.

Henrietta was silent for a moment trying to process the sheer size of the construct. She failed. She resolved try again later. "Uhm... how many will you make?" she said uncertainly.

"For now... five."

Henrietta leaned back in her chair. It seemed as if Halkeginia would be dragged into yet another war.

* * *

Herald was looking over his army list. Before Albion, he had 1500 Necrons. Backing that up was a lot of Tomb Spyders, hundreds of thousands of Attack Scarabs, and over forty Monoliths with the TombRaider add-on. After Albion, he had acquired plenty of souls. Herald could now call on a little over ten thousand Necrons all told. Alas, the battle with Albion's army forced him to kill most of them instead of harvest their souls.

All in all, Herald was feeling rather confident in his forces. They were starting to shape up into an honor guard worthy of his Master.

* * *

Things were heating up. Times were changing, and the return of Void Magic was just one sign of the times. In order to keep up, Louise needed to learn more about her element. Her power.

The Void.

"So... how does Herald intend to do that?" Louise asked.

"Independent study." Derflinger answered. "He's going around the world, through his spies, and collecting anything to do with the Void. Meanwhile, we still have the treasures of Tristain as well as the Rings of Tristain and Albion. Then of course, we have two Void mages to work with."

Tiffania's affinity for Void magic came as a surprise, and thus came under Herald's protection (read custody. He certainly didn't want a potential C'tan to fall into enemy hands). However, of the known Void mages, Louise was the only one to summon a Necron as a familiar, and therefore was the only "true" candidate in Herald's opinion.

Along with Tiffania's Void magic revelation, backed up with a memory charm on Agnes who completely forgot who Tiffania was, was the discovery that the Founder's Music Box which was entrusted to Tiffania, was missing.

"Huh? What do you mean independent study?"

"It means you will experiment with your magic, discovering old spells, making new ones, and generally getting a feel of your element. You will have supervision, namely me, and Tiffania to help you experiment with her power while you work on yours."

"I see. And how is Tiffania taking it?" Louise asked.

"She seems alright. A bit nervous since she'll be spending some time in the public eye, but now the orphans she was taking care of will be well taken care of by her sister, Mathilda."

That was also a surprise. Apparently they were true half-sisters, being both descended from the former Duke of Albion, but of different mothers. Mathilda however didn't hold it against her and promised to protect her. She attempted to retain custody of Tiffania and the children, but Herald called first dibs but agreed to install a Necron portal in Saxe-Gotha to allow her to meet with her sister at any time. And as a relative of a Void user she was afforded an Immortal escort. She was also left with a warning from Herald to tell Henrietta about her being Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt and to obtain Royal pardon. She agreed to do it sometime soon, and Herald encouraged her by telling her that he would not hide the evidence he had from the Princess if she bothered to ask.

Mathilda was still nervous around Herald and other Necrons, with Derflinger to a lesser extent due to his personality.

* * *

**The Holy Land**

"Oy ya gits! Wats da hold up?" demanded a minor Boss.

"Boss, dem force fields are tough! We can't break 'em!"

"Izzat right? Le' me an' my Boyz at 'em! Come on Boyz, WAAAGH!"

With that, Boss Clank, the Big Mek charged followed by his Mega Armored Nobz. Power Claws met Counter, and pierced the barrier after a small effort. The elven battle line was broken.

"WAAAGH!"

* * *

**Gallia**

Sheffield kneeled before her master presenting him with a box.

"Is that? It is! Excellent work!" Joseph, the king of Gallia exclaimed with glee as he rubbed his hands and reached out and took it, and quickly opened it. Sheffield basked under the praise.

"Thank you master." She said widely smiling.

"Hahaha! This makes that fiasco in Albion all worth it!"

Sheffield scowled. "Those fools still couldn't win even with all the help we gave them. Maybe they were simply too weak to help carry out your plan master."

"Perhaps." Joseph conceded. "In the end, it doesn't matter. Jormungandr will crush all resistance." A thought occurred to him. "Myoz, about these so-called Death Knights I've heard about... have you found any information on them?" he asked.

"A little, Master." Sheffield answered mournfully. "What little I know is publicly known. But they do seem to answer only to Tristain's Queen. I don't see how an army of golems could defeat the fifty thousand of Albion short of incompetence on Albion's part. They seemed to number a thousand all told, maybe a little more." Sheffield answered, having only been able to estimate their numbers after the battle, not having observed the actual battle playing out.

Joseph hummed to himself as a song only he could hear played over him. Sheffield was wrong to underestimate their opponents, especially those who had managed to hide themselves for so long.

Perhaps, he had found a worthy opponent in this game?

This conversation was detected, recorded, encrypted, and sent to Herald. He responded by increasing the surveillance on Joseph and this mysterious woman, Sheffield.

Herald didn't have a monopoly on intelligence and counter-intelligence. Sheffield soon discovered Herald's runes, something he really didn't bother to hide. Plans were made to confirm Herald's status and the identity of his master.

* * *

**The Holy Land**

One week. They had been able to hold off the greenskins for an entire week. But in the end, two factors weighed in against the elves. The first was the Orks' use of Power weapons which was capable of punching through Counter in a short enough time. Even then, they could have held out for much longer if the Warboss leading the Waaagh hadn't gotten impatient. He threw in the second factor:

"Madork! Get yer warpheads in dere! Bring me deir 'eads"

"WAAAGH!" was the enthusiastic reply.

Ork psykers.

The second Elven battle line was overwhelmed by Weird Boyz throwing up on the Elven defenders with their **psychic vomit**.

"BLARGH!"

* * *

Time passed, as it was wont to do. Tiffania and Louise continued their studies of the Void in Sheol, Tristain Academy, and Saxe-Gotha under Mathilda's watchful eye. This was good because Louise had actually managed to accidentally reduce a neighboring mountain to rubble. Good thing they were at Sheol at the time. Progress was still slow, but a breakthrough was expected soon with the upcoming meeting with the Pope of Romalia, who would bring two more treasures of the Founder, scheduled for a month after the upcoming Sleipnir Ball.

The Sleipnir Ball was a costume party held in Tristain Academy to encourage relations extending beyond looks. It promoted ideals and not mere appearances, seeing as appearances could be deceiving. As students, Louise, Tiffania, and company were invited of course. But the evening's entertainment was kicked off a few days earlier with Tabitha approaching Herald with an opened letter addressed to her.

Tabitha bowed her head as she waited Herald's judgement as he perused the contents. Turning his attention to her he asked, "Why...?"

"Please... help."

Tabitha was a close friend of his master. She was necessary for her growth. Of course he would.

"What... would you... have me... do?"

* * *

"Your highness, I hereby tender my resignation from the Knights of the Northern Parterre. Accompanying this message is the cloak of my nobility. Do not come after me. I have sought asylum in Tristain." There was an uncomfortable pause. "Goodbye uncle, rule Gallia well."

With the message delivered, the Scarab left the throne room of Joseph, King of Gallia.

"Master?" queried Sheffield.

Joseph hmmmed. "My sister –in-law?" he asked.

Sheffield briefly checked. "Gone master." she answered.

"Well, if that's what she wants, I suppose it's alright, but I just don't feel right letting her go just like that."

"Shall I bring her back master?"

"No, you're needed here. In the end she's inconsequential. But as her uncle, I feel like I should do something for her... I just don't know who to send."

A guard knocked on the door leading to the hall. "Your Majesty?" he asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Uhm... there's... an elf... to see you milord."

Joseph looked at Sheffield and raised an eyebrow. Sheffield shook her head and moved into the shadows.

"Send him in." said Joseph. The door opened and in walked an elf, distinguished by the long ears which were usually hidden by a hat he held in his hand. The elf bowed slightly.

"Your highness, I am Bidashal of the Neftes. We would request something of you."

"Oh? I wonder what the mighty elves would want from such as I? Unfortunately, due to our long history, I need something more substantial than a mere diplomatic envoy. I need a token of sincerity. Only then will I hear your request."

The elf narrowed his eyes. "Very well, what would this token be?"

Joseph grinned, a plan already formed in his head. This was going to be fun to watch!

* * *

**Tristain Academy – Sleipnir Ball**

Thanks to the revelation of Herald's spies, Herald was aware that what he assumed to be a Void familiar, Myoz, probably a nickname. Tiffania had confirmed in a song she knew that the Myoznitnirn was a Void familiar, the Mind of God. This meant that Joseph, the King of Gallia was a prospective C'tan. This meant he had to treat him with kid gloves. If his Master asked, however, he would kill off all the other Void mages though. After all, she was his true Master. Civil War wasn't something foreign to him.

Herald mused on this as he observed the Sleipnir Ball. So far everything had gone fine. He was able to keep track of all the participants and had logged the costumes of each partygoer with their true identities. Herald really didn't care for them however. This was all for the safety of his Master. Speaking of which, it seemed his Master had come as her elder sister Cattleya.

Strange...

Then the party crasher arrived.

Herald logged the arrival of a biological anomaly. It was a 50% match for an elf, which was in the database thanks to Tiffania. No offensive moves were made so Herald merely detached a de-phased Immortal squad to follow the intruder. The elf gradually made his way to the party...

* * *

To Louise, the party was progressing as well as could be expected. She had met up with Tiffania who had come as herself except in human form. That all ended when the costumes they were wearing were abruptly dispelled.

"W-what happened?" she asked Guiche, who she had easily found, since he came as himself.

"Odd. It's not even close to midnight. What do you think could have..." He was cut off by Ms. Chevreuse's scream.

"Elf!" she was quickly found stumbling through the curtain that separated the reception from the party hall. "An elf is here!" Tiffania tried to make herself smaller. She was still unused to large crowds and her ears made her stick out. Fortunately the faculty and staff had gotten mostly used to her presence. She was considered an elf who had "found" the true path to God. This was Julio's and the Pope's doing mostly.

"What's going on?" asked Kirche as she walked up to the group, Tabitha and Montmorency in tow.

"I don't know. Ms. Chevreuse just started screaming about an elf being here. It's quite rude since Tifannia is right here." Louise answered.

Then a long haired blonde elf stepped out from behind the dividing curtain, hat in hand. Everyone's eyes widened.

"ELF!" was the cry as people scrambled over each other to get away. The elf simply ignored them and walked to the middle of the room.

"Ahem." He started. "Pardon the intrusion, but I'm looking for one Charlotte Helene de Orleans. She goes by the alias, Tabitha." The adults traded looks of confusion and fear. The students turned as one to the blue-haired girl in Louise's company. This did not go unnoticed.

"Ah, there you are. Princess, your uncle has tasked me with retrieving you, won't you please come quietly?"

Tabitha looked at him for a moment before answering. "No."

The elf sighed as he placed his hat back on his head. "It seems I must use force. Won't you reconsider?"

Tabitha just shook her head.

The elf sighed again. "Very well, on your head be the consequences." The elf raised his hand and pointed it at Tabitha. Immediately, bricks lifted themselves from their resting places and hurled themselves at the girl. With a sweep of her staff, a wall of ice intercepted the barrage. The elf merely pointed to his left and more stones raised themselves from Tabitha's left and started hurling themselves at her.

Then the Immortals made themselves known, five of them phasing in and opening fire with their Gauss Blasters, dividing themselves into a group of three and a group of two and encircling the elf. The elf was forced to activate his counter as green lightning poured at him from two sides, effectively pinning him in place.

"By the Great Purpose!" he swore as his Counter was rapidly depleted from the Immortals pouring continuous fire at him. He was forced to pour more and more energy into maintaining the barrier.

Suddenly they stopped firing but continued to point their Blasters at him.

* * *

Herald was annoyed. It seemed that Gauss blasts were pointless. They were simply returning air. It seemed that some kind of shield kept the elf safe. He ordered them to close in and use their bayonets. Unfortunately, this bought the elf breathing room to counterattack. Lifting both his hands, the stones the Immortals were on lifted up and sent them tumbling. Soon they were pelted by more and more stones. This merely inconvenienced them, preventing them from firing or closing. Getting tired of the lack of progress, the elf gestured once more and the stone blocks took up formation, trapping the Immortals from moving. It seemed that the stones were magicked too since phasing didn't work. It looked like he and Derflinger would have to get involved. Herald quickly sent a message to Derflinger. While he waited for Derflinger's reply, he continued to observe the unfolding events.

* * *

"He... he stopped the Death Knights..." gasped Montmorency.

"Couldn't kill." Tabitha noted.

"Now princess, will you come?"

Tabitha narrowed her eyes. "No. Reinforcements." She explained.

The elf grimaced. "Then I will have to be quick." He rushed forward. Tabitha sent a wave of icicles to impale him which were simply reflected back to her. A wall of Flames intercepted them and separated the two combatants.

"Tabitha! Get back here! There's no way I'm letting you go off and fight an elf all by yourself!" Kirche boldly proclaimed as she rushed to her friend's aid. Tabitha nodded.

Louise raised her wand to help, but was tackled from behind by Tiffania. "No Louise! There's too many people for you to cast anything!"

"But we have to do something!" said Louise as she struggled in the arms of Tiffania. Then she realized there was help. "Guiche! Get in there and help them!"

"What? Me? Why?" he wailed slightly.

"Because they're fighting an elf! Now get to it!" Louise roared at him.

"A-alright." Said Guiche as he took out his wand and summoned Valkyries. "Bronze Valkyries, attack!"

They moved to flank the elf who was having difficulty dealing non-lethal damage to the two girls he was fighting simultaneously, but quickly dispatched the Valkyries with a wave of his hand as stone blocks ruthlessly crushed the bronze golems. Guiche whimpered.

With Guiche out of the fight, Bidashal the elf could focus on the two girls he was fighting. Eventually he got lucky and two stone blocks managed to hit their targets in the belly, knocking the wind from them. They were immediately beset by more stones, pinning them to the ground. "Sleep." He commanded and they both lost consciousness. He moved to pick up his target bit as he kneeled he heard a noise, that of a sword being unsheathed.

Guiche gulped as he held up his sword. "Unhand them... please?" he squeaked. Guiche had come to the ball with his sword in order to look more dashing. Already he had gained some small fame for being the commander of the first squad to enter Saxe-Gotha.

Bidashal levelled an incredulous stare at the boy who had drawn a sword on him. "Boy, put away that sword before you hurt yourself."

Guiche just shook his head. "I cannot. As a noble, I will not abandon my friends." He said.

"Give up. You have already lost. Your magic is unable to harm me, what more a mere sword?" He asked.

"I know not, but I will not leave. Have at you!" Guiche swung the sword in a cleaving motion, the elf closed his eyes and shook his head as he felt Counter resist the sword... for all of one second before being pierced. Bidashal jerked back his head in shock, saving him from the edge. Guiche blinked at his sword, embedded in the ground. Bidashal felt his hat slipping from his head and noticed that the front had been damaged.

"What in the world...?" he asked. Everyone looked at the dueling pair.

"Ha... haha!" Guiche laughed nervously as he gained a small measure of confidence. "This is no ordinary blade! It was gifted to me by the Grand Master of the Knights of Death himself! It is a blade that can cut through anything!" he boasted.

Bidashal gritted his teeth. "What kind of blade is that?"

A clanking sound came from behind him as Herald and Derflinger teleported in. He turned to look at the newcomers.

"A... C'tan... phase blade." Herald answered, making a note to thank Guiche for finding out the weapon's effectiveness against the elf's shield.

"A blade blessed by God." Derflinger clarified, his voice showing his amusement with the scene before him.

The elf tensed as he readied himself for action.

"Please stop!" came a quavering voice. All attention was turned to the source, Tiffania. "Please, just leave us be!" she pleaded, hands clasped before her. Bidashal's thoughts were thrown into confusion.

"What? What is one of my kind doing here?" he gasped.

"Please leave. They're not bad people! Please don't take Tabitha from us!" Tiffania continued her pleas.

The elf's shoulders slumped. He sighed, turned, and fled out the balcony window, somehow managing to land easily and escape into the night.

"Herald." Louise said as she looked at her familiar. "I think you need to explain what is going on."

Herald bowed in her direction and proceeded to disappear along with Derflinger and the Immortals, now freed from the influence of magic.

Off to the side of the balcony, Henrietta de Tristain observed the dwindling form of the elf, the Necron Lord Wales Tudor standing next to her.

* * *

"Bidashal." A voice spoke up, drawing the attention of the elf.

"What is it? Who are you." he asked. He spotted a hooded and cloaked woman standing nearby.

"I am a mere messenger. King Joseph bids you come. He has extended his grace to his niece and allowed her to flee. There is no more need to retrieve her."

"Despite my failure?"

"He has seen the purity of your intentions. So long as you attempted to retrieve her, he would have granted you the audience. He is willing to hear your message."

"Very well."

* * *

**OMAKE **(Bonus – Canon HoVverse)

BIG BANG

Louise was finding it more difficult to progress than she expected. Although her power was Void, same as Tiffania's, they had made little headway. Apparently Tiffania's Void was different from her Void. She was starting to suspect that explosions were her specialty. Take the basic Explosion spell for example. Louise was capable of casting a few before tiring noticeably. Meanwhile, Tiffania seemed to only be able to make weak explosions, and they tired her out quickly. Louise had also tried Tiffania's memory spell, to only end up with an explosion. So Derflinger had suggested that maybe she was an offensive type of Void mage. He encouraged her to develop spells along that vein.

For inspiration, she had drawn from the Necron's vast library and knowledge, which they could easily access. The result of this foray was the spell 'Big Bang,' which was inspired by the theorized explosion that began the universe.

Fortunately, Derflinger had taken some precautionary steps. Louise practiced outside of Sheol which was in the mountains in the southeast of Tristain, bordering Germania and Gallia.

This was fortunate, because upon the completion of the spell, Louise vaporized a neighboring mountain.

Thus, the spell 'Big Bang' was created. However, it took out a lot from Louise who collapsed almost immediately after casting it.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I am **so** sorry that this took so long. Unfortunately this chapter was hard to put together, what with the original events coming together. I've had to think deeply about this. Argh! I want to move on! I've got so many great stuff planned for after the war with Gallia!

Also, I made a mistake earlier. The Founder's Censer is Gallia's and the Founder's Music Box is Albion's. I fixed that too I hope.

Given that Gallia hasn't done much for her, I would think that Tabitha would be willing to leave her country in exchange for the safety of her mother.

I have no choice but to grant you, my faithful readers this... SNEAK PEEK!

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK #1**

"We elves have a prophecy," the female elf began, "When the four demons gather, the power of the real demon will be awakened. The power of the true demon will probably bring about catastrophe once again."

Vittorio was not impressed. "We also have a prophecy: Four treasures, four rings, four familiars and four users – when all four of them are gathered in a single place, my Void will awake.

However, Herald was troubled. Four demons? That sounded like...

"**Chaos..."**

Everyone in the room turned to Herald as he activated the Veil of Darkness' Briefing Mode.

"Four... Ruinous Powers..."

"Nurgle..."

"Tzeentch..."

"Khorne..."

"Slaanesh..."

"Four... Daemon... Gods... of... the Warp."

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK #2**

He gazed at the Ork encampment guarding the gateway as his brothers assembled behind him. No puny Orks would prevent him from claiming the head of the fledgling C'tan for his God. Lifting Gorechild high, he shouted his warcry.

"**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"**

"**SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!" **his brothers replied.

"**KILL!" **he chanted.

"**CRUSH!" **they answered

"**BURN!"**

"**MAIM!"**

"**KILL!" **they roared in unison. And they charged.

* * *

3 weeks late... Please forgive me? ;_;

ON a side note, this March is looking to be busy, what with graduation coming up and tests for my students. I will update when I can however.


	17. Chapter 17: Clash of the Titans

**Help! I need information on the elves who appear after Bidashal! PM me please! There are two female elves who aren't Tiffania, one with long hair and another with short hair. If I don't have any information, I have to use OC's! Help Please!**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Chapter 17: Clash of the Titans

Two armies faced off from each other. Yet, they would not fight. They would simply bear witness to this Titanic clash, Gallia's Jormungands versus the Deathknights' Crypt Stalker. What use would they be, in a battle between powers bordering on the divine? Mere swords and shields, plebeian spellcraft, and the cannon shot from patrolling ships... all useless against the forces gathered here to fight.

On one side stood fifteen Jormungands, each capable of cutting a Royal Sovereign-class battleship in two with their massive swords, armoured and cloaked, their trump card was the Counter-blessed field they generated.

And coming over the horizon, a truly immense figure cleared the mountains, dwarfing even the Jormungands, the Necron Crypt Stalker, a Tomb Spyder of epic proportions. Its' only weapons were its two claws, made from Necrodermis, and fashioned by Herald of the Storm to have the same properties of a fractal-edged weapon, another name for a C'tan phase blade.

How could such titanic beings meet? It had only been a month from the Sleipnir Ball. The answer?

Elves and Gallians working together to attack a diplomatic event.

* * *

**Tristain **– after the Ball

In a hastily assembled meeting, shortly after the Sleipnir Ball, Henrietta called a meeting of her High Council. Gathered were the Duke Valliere, Duchess Mathilda, the Lord Mayor of Londinium, Cardinal Mazarin, Julie Cesare, Herald of the Storm, Derflinger, Tabitha, Louise, Guiche, and Tiffania.

"What, would an elf be doing in Tristain of all places?" asked the Lord Mayor.

"Apparently he was after Miss Tabitha, whose true identity is Charlotte Helene de Orleans, the first in line to the throne of Gallia." Said Henrietta. "Correct, Miss Tabitha?" Tabitha nodded.

"Why? What could possibly make you want to leave your country?"

Tabitha shifted uncomfortably before answering. "Danger." She replied, before turning to Herald to nod in his direction to allow him to brief them on her circumstances. Herald told Derflinger to do it as he could talk faster.

"Meh, here goes..." and so he did. Derflinger explained the circumstances surrounding Tabitha's defection. About her father's murder, her mother's sacrifice, drinking the potion meant for her, and the suicide missions which she was able to complete when her uncle tried to kill her off.

"Safe." She concluded when Derflinger was done.

"Eh, she means that now she's safe." Derflinger translated. "And her mother too."

"Interesting. Just a minor detail, but you renounced your claim to the throne and your nobility correct?" clarified the Duke Valliere. "So why do you still wear a noble's cloak?"

"I... knighted... her." Herald answered. As the Grandmaster of a knightly order, the Deathknights were considered a supra-national entity, a country-within-a-country essentially. Not all Knight orders were independent, and it was only through the blessing of Queen Henrietta and Pope Vittorio that they were extended this privilege, one not granted since the Crusading Orders that retook the Alhambra, a castle that bordered Gallia and the Holy Land, from the elves. Tabitha stood up and removed her cloak to show the back, revealing the sigil of the C'tan, one that Herald and the other Necron Lords bore on their cloaks.

"I see."

The reason finally disclosed, the council could turn to more important matters, like Gallia's response.

"It will be war." Henrietta said while sighing.

That shocked the Council. "Your Majesty? Surely you can't mean..."

Henrietta just shook her head sadly. "Herald, please inform the rest of this council of your findings."

Herald nodded and gestured for Derflinger to brief them. At last, the council learned of the Jormungands, of their immense size and some of the observable techniques that had gone into their creation. It was common consensus that their only reason for existing was to be used... on the other countries. And Gallia had been preparing for this war for some time now.

"Dear Founder..." gasped the Lord Mayor.

Duke Valliere grimaced. "What can we do against such... monsters?"

Henrietta smiled sadly. "Herald... the countermeasures too."

So Derflinger told them of the Crypt Stalkers currently in production.

Most of the council left in brighter spirits.

* * *

"I see..." said Pope Vittorio. "Then we will have to wait for Gallia to make the first move. Fortunately it won't be too long. I am glad to hear you have the situation well in hand your Highness." The meeting with the Pope had been moved up. It was already two weeks after the Sleipnir Ball and the Pope had made time to visit Tristain, secretly of course, so as not to arouse suspicion from Gallia. "When Gallia invades, Romalia will join you against the Gallian aggressors."

"I thank you for your support your Holiness."

"At last... we can turn to this business with the Void."

Vittorio stood and welcomed Louise. On his finger, a ring reflected the light. Louise continuously stared at the ring.

Vittorio fondly brushed the ring in his finger.

"After all this time, the fourth ring has finally been returned to my finger."

"Then your need with me is...?"

"Could you hand me the Founder's prayer book, please?"

Louise glanced at Henrietta. Henrietta nodded.

"The power of the Founder's prayer book is to discover a new spell. By using the national treasure of Romalia, the "Fire Ruby", it is possible to get a new spell."

"What kind of spell?" Louise asked. Could it be really helpful this time for the incoming battle?

"It's not a spell that aids for battle. Are you familiar with "Observe" magic?"

"Yes." It was a Wind elemental magic, distant viewing type, granting the ability to see far away.

"Observation is a really handy spell, but it will not help the fight directly."

"My spell type is similar to that. However, the vision shown is different... It's not Halkeginia scenery".

Louise felt a little disappointed. It's not able to watch the enemy movement in detail, if it can't do at least that extent, it is a useless thing.

Noticing the disappointed face on Louise, Victoria continued.

"Each element of Void has its' own uniqueness. It's not part of the four element system... However, it's diverged among us. It seems my basic type is a movement element. Either my familiar or the spells I use are like that. Yours is offensive."

"Then how about Tiffania? Or of Gallia's Void user?"

"At this time, we have yet to know. But it's related to divination. That's what we want to find out right Majesty, Queen Henrietta...?"

Henrietta nodded, and took a ring, the Wind Ruby. Henrietta walked to the corner of the room, making for Tiffania.

"Y, your majesty?'

"Please receive this."

"Bu, but..."

Tiffania's face reddened, ashamed. Henrietta took Tiffania's hand.

"This ring has always been passed down from Albion's royal family... except you. Right now, there is no one else that has that bloodline. This has been destined to be placed on your finger. Rise, are you not a Void user?"

With that said, Tiffania received the Wind Ruby, carefully inserting it on her finger. Tiffania's white, beautiful skin matched perfectly with the wind ring.

"Now," Vittorio said, facing Louise's direction.

"Brimir's secret is just like the treasures that were packed in a chest. Each treasure is different. And the rings... are the key to opening that chest. I wonder what kind of treasure that will be shown by Miss Tiffania. Miss Tiffania, please open Founder's prayer book."

Louise remembered what happened the last time someone brought the Wind Ruby near the book.

"What I need to do is just read?"

Vittorio nodded.

Louise handed over the Founder's prayer book to Tiffania. Biting her lips, Tiffania received it.

Tiffania took a deep breath to gather courage. And then with a determined look, Tiffania opened her eyes, resolute to face any destiny that may lie.

Slowly, Tiffania opened a page.

One after the other, Tiffania continued to turn pages.

"Is there any inscriptions that you can see?"

Tiffania shook her head.

"No... nothing."

"Hmmm, it seems like it's not your time yet."

Tiffania leaked a sigh, a sign of relief.

"Then, it's my turn now."

Vittorio received the Founder's prayer book from Tiffania, and with a similar hesitation to see, opened it.

However... this time a page in the Founder's prayer book started radiating bright light.

Vittorio was illuminated by that dazzling light, the dignity of the Pope was shaken. Meanwhile, Julio, with the same ever modest look, crumbled to the floor.

"Your Holiness... oh, your Holiness..." Julio exclaimed as he felt the power resonating within him through their familiar contract.

Henrietta was amazed at that shining light.

Louise too, couldn't say anything, and just continued watching that scene.

That moment witnessed the other user of Void.

The third Void user, Pope Vittorio.

Inside the light, Vittorio read the characters that appeared.

"Upper center in the middle of the page, World Door".

Vittorio began the chant. After some time the Pope finished reciting the spell. The power of the Void took some time to finish chanting, moreover, it is an exhausting will power.

And then... swinging his staff so it pointed to the air...

The first time that was shown... something that resembled a small dot, a speck.

Like a sparkling light of a crystal, floating in the sky...

Gradually, that tiny dot turned bigger and bigger until it reached the size of a hand mirror.

"Mirror..."

There is a vision in that mirror... No, it couldn't be a mirror. The vision that was being projected is not a vision that was ever seen. Tall rows of towers... a vision of a different country.

"This is..." Louise muttered.

Not a scene of Halkeginia.

The name of the spell is resurrected.

"World Door."

"This vision... could it be..."

Vittorio, satisfied, returned a nod.

"Right. A world different from ours. The world where flying machines are made... the place before us gives a sense of extraordinary technology, the home-world."

Tiffania too, her eyes wide-open, continued gazing at that vision. Henrietta also looked at that vision with anxiety. As for Julio, he showed signs of satisfaction just by watching these ladies.

Vittorio continued to speak:

"The spell I used right now only reflects The World, not even past this point. Nevertheless, the true strength of The World Door spell is different. If that spell is really used, the gate to that world can really be opened."

After the demonstration had been shown... the sphere of reflection vanished. That spell only lasted for 10 seconds... But even with that, it exhausted will power. At any rate, the gate to a different world can really be opened...

Herald took note of this... and resolved to prepare a Tomb Spyder for a long distance exploration mission. A **very** long distance...

* * *

**Present, Gallia-Tristain Border**

Lake Lagdorian dominated the center of the border between Gallia and Tristain This rose to mountains when approaching the border between Gallia Germania and Tristain. Gallia was forced to choose to enter Tristain between the Lake and the sea, or the lake and the mountains. In order to intercept reinforcements from Germania and cut them off from landward reinforcement, Gallia invaded from the southeast. The navies were assumed to be equal, except for the possibility of favouring Tristain due to the presence of the TombRaiders, mysterious ships to the Gallians, but one they simply had to deal with.

To the average Gallian soldier, there was no real reason for this war. Gallian troops were feeling mutinous. But they did not rebel. The reason was the Jormungands. As far as they knew, if they did not fight, the Jormungands would fall on the traitors and then destroy Tristain. So they marched and formed up. Across from them, Tristain and Albion massed their forces to repel the invasion.

Then the Knights of Death arrived. From the sky, TombRaiders deployed their Monoliths which took up forward positions, forming a phalanx to protect the forces behind them. From their portals, thousands of Warriors, Immortals, and Scarabs streamed forth, taking up screening positions. And then, locking on to the positions of the Monoliths, they appeared. Slightly bigger than a Monolith, with steeper sides, and a taller top, a complex array of instruments crowning them, Doomsday Monoliths arrived. They prepared their Gauss Obliterators.

On Tristain's side, what preparations that could be made were completed with hurried secrecy, hoping to not tip off Gallia to their knowledge. Alas, it was for nought, as the Jormungands were completed ahead of schedule, while Herald had to hurry the construction of one Crypt Stalker instead of the five he planned. To make up for this, a fifth of the operational Monoliths underwent upgrades to make them Doomsday Monoliths.

These were the preparations that the sides made. Last, and most certainly not the least, was the arrival of the Crypt Stalker. It dwarfed even the Jormungands, making them seem like toys before it.

In response, the Jormungands strode to the front, to challenge its arrival.

The Crypt Stalker stopped in front of the Tristainian battle line. The Jormungands made ready. At some unseen signal they moved forward at the same time, intent on engaging each other. The Jormungands moved slowly while the Crypt Stalker hovered at a sedate pace. Then the Jormungands put on a burst of speed and leapt up, swinging their swords to come down and slice into the Crypt Stalker. Five of them came down, their sheer mass forcing the Stalker to the ground... nicked but otherwise completely unharmed. Despite having magic blessing their swords, and reinforcing their blows, the sheer amount of Necrodermis stopped the blades from being a threat. The Crypt Stalker countered and lashed out with its' claws, fractal edged blades closing on two Jormungands and catching them before they could evade. Flailing helpessly in its' grip, counter-blessed fields flickered, failed, armor was crumpled, and flesh torn into by the bladed claws. The trapped Jormungands, raised in the claws above the battlefield for all to see... were split into bloody chunks, sectioned into three parts each.

**13**

The three remaining Jormungands jumped back to get space, allowing five more Titans to take their place, swords raised for piercing strikes. They struck... to no avail. The Crypt Stalker's skin remained too hard to pierce. The Stalker spun sending the Jormungands to the ground in a thunderous crash! Two claws again struck out, found their helpless prey... and _squeezed_.

**11**

The downed Jormungands rolled out of the way as their comrades moved up, slashing into the claws and sides of the Necron Titan. Unable to get at them, as they dodged and weaved, in and out, covering each other, the Crypt Stalker rose up and smashed the ground, sending tremors through the earth and causing the Jormungands to stumble. Seizing the moment, the Titan struck out, grabbing two more doomed Jormungands, squeezing the life out of them.

**9**

Sheffield was horrified. In the first heated action of the battle she had already lost six of the Jormungands that her master had grace her with! Infuriated, she ordered them to charge all together, to restrain the massive spider so that one could finish it off or remove its' arms.

Eight Jormungands piled onto it, trying to overpower the Crypt Stalker with sheer mass with two of them attempting to wrestle the two major limbs... alas, the Necron Titan simply spread its six smaller legs to remain standing, while the claws spun, imitating a drill, sending the two Jormungands away with missing limbs. Then it reached over to its back and plucked one Jormungand off its' back and brought it forward where it drilled through the front armor with its other claw, leaving a gaping hole. The Jormungand slumped lifelessly to the ground.

**8**

Seeing her plan fail Sheffield was at a loss as to what to do. The Crypt Stalker capitalized on this moment as it plucked another two Jormungands off its' back squeezed, slicing them into bloody chunks.

**6**

It was pretty much over. Fifteen couldn't take down even one Crypt Stalker. What could six do? The Necron Titan floated forward inexorably, claws poised to strike. The Gallian Titans dashed forward once more, two flanking and four this time swinging their swords to slash the claws, which simply spread open, effectively blocking them before closing around the blades and shattering them. The four were now weaponless, and easy prey. The Crypt Stalker turned to regard the remaining threats, the two flankers, only to be attacked from behind as the Jormungands tried to arrest its movement. The two flanking Jormungands attacked the eyes, trying to smash them into oblivion. The four behind the Stalker were easily shaken off and the two in front fell to the Titan's claws.

**4**

The Crypt Stalker turned back around to regard the unarmed Jormungands... and blades flashed as it tore into them mercilessly, body parts flying, blood flowing in rivers, staining the small valleys between the hills.

* * *

As the last Jormungand was eviscerated, Joseph, King of Gallia stood from his seat and stepped forward. Raising his wand he began chanting. His generals around him looked on in confusion as the King, who had never succeeded in casting a spell in his life, was casting a long spell.

With a flourish of his wand, Joseph finished. "Explosion."

The world went white with light...

* * *

Vittorio, Louise, and Tiffania felt it.

"This is..."whispered the Pope.

"Void..."Louise gasped in awe and trepidation.

* * *

As the light faded, Herald registered a scene of pure devastation. The Crypt Stalker, its outer shell burned to a black char, lay fallen. There was silence on both sides. Henrietta, Louise, Vittorio, and others look on in shocked horror.

...

...

...

...

...

...

That (*^$&*#&^%*#**#^#!^%#*#$^*$&$!&((%&#^$)#&$(^%#*)^#&*$#&)!

...

...

...

...

...

...

This wouldn't do. This just would **not** **do!** Calling Derflinger and Wales, Herald enacted Plan B. As one, they teleported on top of the Crypt Stalker, in key places, as one they raised their Resurrection Orbs, and as one they plunged them into the Necrodermis of the fallen Titan. Together, they poured energy into the behemoth. Gauss energy and Void magic from Herald, through his contract flooded the Necrodermis. The Titan twitched, as the energy shocked the beast, returning it to life. The Gauss reactor returned to life, eagerly gulping down the energy fed it by the three Necron Lords.

Living metal pushed out and discarded the burned useless armor, new, fresh plates of Necrodermis taking their place. To the mortals gazing upon the terrifying sight, they simply saw the Crypt Stalker _healing_ itself.

The Crypt Stalker's eight eyes blazed with renewed energy.

It woke.

* * *

An exhausted Joseph looked at the sight of the regenerating Titan. He smiled and chuckled to himself as it rose from its resting place and hovered in front of them menacingly.

"Myoz... tell them... Gallia surrenders."

"M-master?" she stammered. "I can still evacuate you! We can still..." she glanced up at the behemoth before them.

"Win?" he supplied with a hint of amusement. "No Myoz... We've lost... I've lost... even one such as I... a wielder of the Void... was defeated by something beyond my understanding... I feel something... I think it's... fear, awe... and maybe, relief."

"Master?"

"Relief, that I can still feel something after all this time." He looked up at the massive construct. "I'm somewhat afraid... I don't know what the future holds. This was something completely unexpected... and yet... I'm excited for what will happen next." He smiled at her causing her to blush lightly at the attention. "It promises to be fascinating!"

Left unmentioned to the generals behind him, was the need to seek information regarding this unexpected opponent, the Knights of Death. What were they? Why were they here? What was the source of their terrifying power? And judging from the feeling of power coming from that familiar atop the giant spider, what was their connection to the Void?

* * *

**The Holy Land – Village of the Neftes**

The village burned. Shortly after the defeat at Shaitan's gate, the defenders dispersed to their respective villages. Between Gallia and the Gate, only one village stood, Neftes, Bidashal's home. It burned. Neftes' valiant defenders resisted for all of two weeks, but eventually succumbed to the growing Waaagh as reinforcements poured in through the Gate. It was amazing that they lasted so long, but the defenders were fighting for their homes. All for nought. The Warboss appeared, clad in the strongest armor, wielding the biggest guns, and towering over the other Orks. The elven chief, Tariq, met him in battle, clad in mystic armor, and wielding a spirit sword.

At the end of the battle, the sword was broken, shattered by Power claws, and the chief's head mounted on the Warboss' pointy stikk. It was an epic battle, one that left the gates to Neftes torn open. Orks poured in. In a last attempt to preserve their people, the defenders threw themselves into the breach to buy as much time as they could to allow the villagers to be evacuated.

The survivors fled north, into barbarian lands. They could not flee south, through Ork infested land. At least the humans would talk, automatically making them better than the Orks.

* * *

Tears flowed from her eyes as she watched her home burn. She had seen her father torn in two by the Ork Warboss. She was the chief now. She would have to see to the survival of her people. Turning to her subordinate, she gave an order.

"Dispatch a scout, tell Bidashal that his mission is changed and inform him of the events here. Warn him of the danger..." She choked on the words she was about to say. But after seeing her people so callously slaughtered, she forced down her pride. "...and ask the... _humans_... for aid."

"Yes ma'am." Answered the elf as he carried out her order.

* * *

"Boss! Dey're getting away!" said an Ork.

"Wot? After 'em! No long-eared Eldar are runnin' from dis fight!"

"Le' 'em go Boss." interrupted another Ork.

"WOT? Madork! Wot for?"

The addressed Ork smiled predatorily. "Dey're gonna bring humies an' Dead Boyz ta da Waaagh!"

"Humiez? An Dead Boyz? Now dat's gonna be a Waaagh ta remember!"

Madork's smile grew wider. "Yup. Iz gonna be **fun**!"

The bulk of the Waaagh turned south to attack the other elven tribes. However, a small force of Orks was dispatched to harass the fleeing elves, driving them into human territory. Those Orks not attacking the elves were busy subjugating the various demi-human tribes, the native orcs, goblins, trolls, ogres, and other such races were brought into the Waaagh as slave soldiers. But the Orks were still at the top, they were, of course, the biggest **and** the strongest.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Garage Sale (Canon HoVerse)

As part of Romallia's support for Tristain, the Pope allowed Herald to go through the secret Romallian armory, the one with artifacts from other worlds in order to search among them for useful weapons for the upcoming war with Gallia. As the Gandalfr, Herald would be able to immediately tell whether something was useful and how to use it.

Herald inspected a box labelled 'STC' and was sealed with the mark of a human skull, half of which was designed with metallic parts. Apparently it was some kind of computer database, but Herald did not need technology right now. Unfortunately, it was not something he could use immediately. It went into the junk pile, the pile that would contain the odds and ends collected by Romallia that would be returned to storage.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Tabletop Gaming (Canon HoVerse?)

In his cell in Sheol, Joseph, the deposed king of Gallia was reading from a datapad, one supplied to him by Herald as a courtesy. He was reading up on the history of the Necrons. As a defeated royal, he was accorded some privileges, but the Knights of Death would keep him, as he was also the fourth Void user.

One of the mistakes he had made in conquering Halkeginia and driving them to any sort of emotion that even he could feel, was his constant viewing of the world as a game of chess. Unfortunately, life could be likened to chess, but chess couldn't be likened to life. Applying chess to life would simply lead you to limit yourself.

And so Joseph read, while he penned a work, a game if you will, one which takes into account real life variables.

**Codex Necrons.**

* * *

Author's Notes:

Please note that I am using Warhammer 40,000 terminology in the story. We all know about the Titans and why they're called "god machines." That's why I'm waxing poetic on the liberal use of anything to do with gods and divinity when referring to anything in the same class as the Titans, in this case the Crypt Stalker and the Jormungands, which according to the native factions aren't gods or even machine gods.

In other words, we know they aren't actual Titans, but it feels more epic if I refer to them with the same respect accorded to the god machines of the Imperium. Artistic license.

Normally, the Crypt Stalker is so huge, it won't be resurrected from just 3 Necron Lords equipped with Resurrection Orbs. In the games you can't even do that, but theoretically, it is possible with the Void magic giving Herald a massive boost. Necron technology takes care of the rest. With enough energy, anything Necrodermis can be repaired thanks to the "living metal" propreties.

Hmmm, I need to get this off my chest, but there has been some... confusion as to why I didn't include Mike Myers as a Wraith... Well, the only reason was because his name sounded too American for a Medieval European setting. I know that most American family names come from Europe, but at least to me, it didn't sound European enough. That is the only reason. Compare to the others:

Vlad Tepes – Bulgarian?/Eastern European

Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Ezio Auditore da Firenze – Italian

Jacques – French

Frederik von Kruger – German

Jason – Commoner

In fact, the most out there is Hannibal which comes from Carthage, although Lecter can be European. Mike sounds like a commoner although it could have been Michael, but it would be difficult to hint as to his identity. So in the end, no offense, but I couldn't work him into the story well enough. And besides, there are enough Necrons that naming each and every one of them is a hassle. They were simply humorous stories for the beginning, not really plot important.

The conversation concerning the Void magic was entirely lifted from baka-tsuki... and then edited so well that it hardly looks like the original at all.

... I found a picture... from the 20th light novel... on baka-tsuki... about Saito with the Heart of God runes on his chest...

Dammit! It looks like I'm gonna have to include Saito in this fic! Tiffania's familiar is probably gonna be none other than Hiiraga Saito... Oh well, that's canon. I'm not actually that pissed though.

Alright, that's it. Next time I'm gonna have to give the elves names if I don't get their canon names. Any suggestions? I've already got Maya and Thalassa lined up for girls. I need guy names just in case. And please don't give me 'special' elf names (Legolas), just generic ones.

Oh yes, and I won't have time to write anytime this week until I come up with the Final Quarterly exams for my students, so don't expect a new chapter anytime soon.

In this chapter, you begin to see the hints of the person pulling the strings in this fic (aside from me of course and it's not Madork either).

Now for a **Sneak Peek**! to tide you over until I can update:

* * *

(For RogalDorn)

**Ultima Segmentum**

It was probably pure luck that the Nightbringer was spotted by a Rogue Trader ship with an Ordo Xenos Inquisitor onboard. But thanks to that lucky break, the Imperium of Mankind could now strike back at one of the latest threats to plague the Imperium. A full Task Force was gathered to put an end to the menace of the Nightbringer.

Imperial Guard, Navy, Adeptus Mechanicus, and even Space Marines set out for the unnamed world that was simply numbered.

As the fleet set out, they hovered protectively around a massive ship. A black gauntlet, clenched, on a yellow background was painted on it. On the side, its name.

_Phalanx_

* * *

Kudos to duckman for getting the reference. Dear readers, look up "Gorechild."

EDIT This was actually updated 2 days later than planned. Meh, stuff happens.

EDIT2 Made a mistake: Phalanx isn't a Battle Barge, changed it to "massive ship."


	18. Chapter 18: The Fungoid Menace

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Chapter 18: The Fungoid Menace

The aftermath of the Battle at the Border was... interesting. Herald of the Storm, as Field Marshall of the Tristain Army and leader of the Death Knights, the only ones on Tristain's side to actually participate in the battle, was the one surrendered to, and took Joseph de Gallia into custody. This was actually alright, as King Joseph came quietly.

However, a problem remained. Joseph had reasserted his right to rule, by showing he was a true descendant of the Void. Unfortunately, he still led his people into defeat. Overall, despite showing his power, the people were still feeling rebellious, and having their king in a foreign country really didn't help the situation. Exacerbating this was the fact that Joseph really didn't feel like ruling the country anymore. He had found something more interesting: the Knights of Death, or Necrons as he found out they really were.

However, as the king, his word was still law, and many nobles really didn't want to get on his bad side, in case he wanted to come back. So a delegation was sent to ask the king who would rule, either to appoint a successor, or a regent until his return to the kingship. They were met with an abdication and an endorsement for his niece, Charlotte.

So they went to her to make her their new Queen. However, they were met with a refusal! She cited two major reasons: that Joseph had a little known, legitimate heir in his wife and daughter, who was older than her, and the fact that she had actually defected to the Deathknights, something that could be considered treason, as she was technically still in service to the crown despite the suicidal nature of the missions given to her. Unmentioned was the reality that she really didn't want the headache of ruling a country. Oh, and she was Tabitha de Norfatul now, not Charlotte Helene de Orleans.

The delegation returned Charlotte/Tabitha's reply to the king, who was surprised, amused, and somewhat annoyed that he couldn't hand off the kingship that easily. The people were getting uneasy as to the question of succession. Not wanting to inconvenience his wife and daughter (now that even he remembered them), he chose to give it to someone who really deserved it. For beating him at his game, his next choice was: Henrietta de Tristain. Let her deal with the consequences of victory. Plus it could prove to be entertaining, watching the nobles make fools of themselves as they realize that somehow, Halkeginia was being united.

Serves her right.

* * *

"What?" Henrietta de Tristain asked flatly as the delegation broke the news to her.

"Yes your majesty. The king's word is law, and he has chosen you to succeed him, distant though your relation is." explained the leader of the delegation.

"Isn't there anyone else?" she asked bewildered.

"You have the option of refusing, just like Princess ah, Tabitha, however she gave good reasons why she was not the best choice."

Henrietta was silent while she wrapped her head around the possibility of **herself** of all people inheriting Gallia.

"Also he did not want to burden his daughter with the succession. He believed that due to his performance as King, the people and nobles might be rebellious and revolt." The noble wiped the sweat from his brow. "And frankly your majesty, I believe the people of Gallia would be overjoyed to have you as their Queen." The noble said this with sincerity, the others behind him nodding their heads in affirmation. Henrietta was a popular ruler, her programs and legislation endearing her to the masses. She also treated her nobles fairly.

Henrietta continued to hesitate, when someone else spoke up.

"Why not? I'll allow it." everyone turned to Pope Vittorio, who was also visiting Henrietta.

"The three nations, descendants of Brimir finally coming together as one. You have three Void users at your call and the fourth allied to you. You have most of the rings and claim ownership of most of the treasures. No one is more suited to lead Halkeginia into the future!"

In the end, Henrietta accepted. Tristain, Albion, and Gallia would fall under the rule of one Queen.

* * *

"Gentlemen, we stand on the cusp of a new age!" Vittorio announced as he spoke to a council of Cardinals and Bishops that represented the different parts of the Church all over Halkeginia.

"The time of prophecy is upon us! A time of unification, of war, of unprecedented prosperity!" he smiled as he caught their attention. "And in response to these historic events happening around us, I propose...!"

The Romalians were going to pull a fast one on Henrietta.

* * *

**Sheol**

Deep in Sheol, world shaking events were transpiring. Herald had been preparing for this for some time, ever since the World Door spell had been revealed. And the possibilities. As powerful and knowledgeable as the Necrons were at their height, they still had limits. They were masters of the Materium, the physical world. However, they were vulnerable to beings that used the energies in the Warp, the Immaterial plane.

To counter this, they had joined forces with the C'tan, pure energy beings of the Material plane. From a certain point of view, what daemons were to the Immaterium, the C'tan were to the Materium. They were the ones that could fully utilize the limits the Materium placed on the Old Ones, those who relied on the Immaterium. The two planes of existence did not quite mesh, and the Old Ones had tried to rectify that, shortening the gap between them, allowing empyrean energies to pour into the Materium more easily, but to no avail.

That knowledge brought the idea of the experiment here to Herald. The Warp existed as something of a parallel reality to the Materium, and could be used to shorten the travel time between places in the Materium. The Old Ones developed the Webway as a result of this possibility, while the Necron Warp Portals were the Necrons' answer to the Webway. However, they were limited in the fact that they needed portals or gateways on both ends to be used.

Surrounding him was a massive magical array, a five pointed star inside a circle. Around the circle was inscribed many runic words, reinforcing the intent of the spell. At each point of the star was a connection to a smaller circle, outside of the larger one, with yet another five point-star array, plasma generators at the point of each., power matrices at the center.

Feeling the power of the Void, granted by the contract, and being boosted by the energy provided by five power matrices and twenty-five plasma generators, Herald began chanting the words to a spell.

"Yuru... eru... nawashizu... pooba... shirumari..."

In exact replication of the Pope's efforts, Herald chanted.

"Hagasu... eoruu... peoosu... World Door." Herald finished, and as he did, he pointed to the center of the array. Slowly, a dot formed... but Herald was running out of energy. It seemed that Void and Gauss energy wasn't quite compatible. He felt his body begin to rattle with the strain... but it was worth it. The bubble connecting this world with the other one was growing... enough for a Scarab to slip through. Herald continued to pour more power. It reached the size of a Tomb Spyder. As he poured more power, trying to maintain this connection, he ordered a Tomb Spyder nearby to make its way into the portal.

A long distance expedition Tomb Spyder, similar to the ones sent on the earlier expeditions.

As soon as the Tomb Spyder disappeared, Herald cut off the energy and collapsed to the floor, beginning to repair himself, smoke rising from his burned form. To deal with such power... he had more respect for his Master!

This first experiment was a success, but the technique needed to be refined. Soon, the Necrons would have it, a means to travel between worlds without needing a warp portal on both ends, something that even the Old Ones never managed.

Little did Herald Know that "World Door" was something... **more**.

* * *

"I'm surprised you're still here." Said a laid-back Joseph as he looked through the datapad at the information made available to him.

"I promised, so long as you lived I would serve you in exchange for your best effort in keeping away the humans from going to the Holy Land. That you lost, was not expected, but you did try." Bidashal replied. He had been able to penetrate Necron security somehow despite Heralds security measures. Since he did nothing, Herald simply let him be, although he kept an eye on him.

"Oh? Well, I feel kind of guilty now that I can't do anything about it. Unless..."

"Hmmm?"

"Well, according to your prophecy, disaster might come if the True Devil's power is awakened, correct?"

"That is so."

"Well, you've got two possibilities. The first is to make sure that the power of the Void doesn't awaken, or second that if it does, it does not bring disaster."

"I see. A possibility..."

"Yes. Of course, the problem with the second possibility is how to make sure that awakening the Demon's power doesn't bring disaster."

Joseph let Bidashal stew on that.

* * *

At last, the day of the coronation had come. On this day, Henrietta would become Queen of the second largest country in Halkeginia, and the most powerful one as well, barring the Knights of Death. No known nation could now stand against the military might at her command. On this happy day, she would be crowned by no less than the Pope himself! There was an undercurrent of excitement running through the spectators. Never, in Halkeginia's history had such happened, where the thrones of three nations would be united under one rule.

"In the name of the Holy God, and of our Founder Brimir, and by the will of the People, I crown thee, Queen Henrietta I of Gallia."

Technically, her name now should be Henrietta de Gallia de la Albion de Tristain. But the Pope wasn't done.

"In the name of the Holy God, and of our Founder Brimir, and by the will of the Church, I crown thee, Empress Henrietta I of the Holy Halkeginian Empire."

This shocked the Queen and all the observers. She looked up into the eyes of the Pope searching for answers, a reason why he would do this...

'_Better you than me.' _Was the answer she found. Then everything was drowned out by the cheering.

* * *

"Forgive me, your holiness, but I must ask what the hell was that all about!" asked a near-panic stricken Henrietta. The Pope had just declared the establishment of a new nation without her approval, and with her at the head!

"Calm down my dear." He smoothly replied. "First of all, you have to understand the situation of Halkeginia right now."

"I will try, your holiness." She said as she visibly tried to calm herself down.

"Halkeginia is at a tumultuous time. It is a time of prophecy. And you have been fulfilling it. I was simply helping you on your way."

"A prophecy? What do you mean?" she asked truly curious.

"Four treasures, four rings, four familiars and four users – when all four of them are gathered in a single place, my Void will awake. That is, word for word, the prophecy. At first glance, it means that when four Void users, Louise, Joseph, Tiffania, and myself, four treasures, the Music Box, the Censer, the Prayer Book, the Mirror, four rings, the Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth Rubies, four familiars, the Gandalfr, Herald, The Windalfr, Julio, the Myoznitnirn, Sheffield, and the yet to be summoned Heart of God are gathered the true Void magic will be awakened."

"Which means?"

"I don't know. Perhaps one of the users will gain the Founder's power. Maybe even all of them. Or maybe it will be something we haven't seen before."

"And if, as Herald suspects, the Deceiver was Brimir?"

"Have you seen a C'tan before?"

"No, with the exception of Louise's possible Essence form as projected by Herald. They sounded... unpleasant."

Vittorio snorted in amusement. "That's an understatement. You should see for yourself. Just ask Herald. Or take a look on your datapad. It will be... enlightening. And I look forward to it if it is true." He grinned.

"But don't worry, I am still the Pope, and I will be there to support you..." His grin grew wider. "Your Holiness, Empress Henrietta de Halkeginia..."

* * *

"Elf..." Herald addressed Bidashal.

"Yes?"

"Another... elf... has been... spotted... entering Gallia. Do you... recognize... her?"

A Scarab that accompanied Herald projected an image of a female elf making haste into Gallia, following Bidashal's route. Bidashal's eyes widened in recognition. "Maya!" he gasped.

"Very well... We... will move... to intercept." Herald placed his hand on Bidashal's shoulder and teleported them to their destination.

* * *

With a rush of teleportation, Herald had instantaneously moved Bidashal and himself to confront the elf who had penetrated the border, but was watched by Scarabs who had followed her.

"Maya!" Bidashal called out to the elf.

She stopped and looked at Bidashal in surprise. "Brother!" she cried before tackling him in a hug.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" Bidashal asked. Then he suddenly realized this wasn't a hug of joy, but of relief, Maya was sobbing into his chest.

"Brother..." her voice broke. "Neftes has fallen. The survivors were heading north but have been caught by their pursuers." She sniffled "Please help them!" she wailed as she started weeping.

Bidashal was shocked. "What do you mean?" he asked. Kneeling down and held her shoulders as he pulled back to looked into her eyes. "What has happened? Who could have done this?"

"They seemed to be orcs, but they were different." She replied. "They wielded guns! Guns! Orcs shouldn't know how to use guns! They wore armor and cast some kind of... magic!"

That hit Bidashal hard. Orcs? Wearing armor, shooting guns, and casting _magic_?

"How is this possible?" he wisphered in shock.

"We don't know! Chief Tariq even allowed us to kill, but no matter how many died they just kept coming!"

"Where did they come from?" Bidashal asked, bewildered.

The answer shocked him even more. "Shaitan's Gate." Maya wailed.

"What?"

Herald had a sneaking suspicion, based on the fact that the description didn't fit with recorded orc behaviour. He decided to impose himself in the conversation at this point. Squatting next to them, he turned Maya's attention to himself. "Elf... girl..." he asked.

Maya looked in surprise at what she had assumed to be a golem or alviss was talking to her. "Yes?"

Herald gestured to a Scarab that had come up during this time. "Is this what you saw?" Herald asked as the Scarab deployed its communications gear, and showed a Mega Armored Nob.

Maya paled at the sight.

"Herald," said a deathly quiet Bidashal, fury calmly restrained, "what is that?"

"A Krork... Or... as they are... now known,... Ork." Herald sent an all-bands warning to gather a council of war. Where there was one ork, there was plenty.

* * *

Henrietta's High Council had gathered once again. However, included was Joseph, appearing in real-time from Sheol via holographic communication, and Pope Vittorio and Julio to represent Romalia. Also in attendance were Louise and Tiffania.

"Very well Herald, what is the reason behind this council?" Henrietta asked. She was slightly distracted by the appearance of two full elves though she had gotten used to Tiffania.

Herald turned to Maya and gestured for her to explain. Bidashal nodded encouragement. Maya, having composed herself after her earlier breakdown now stood boldly in front of the rulers of Halkeginia.

"I have come to convey the news that Shaitan's Gate has opened. A fearsome orcish race has stepped through and fallen upon us. For many weeks we held out, only to be defeated by the appearance of orcish mages and knights. A little over a week ago, Neftes, the elven city nearest the border to Halkeginia fell." Maya paused as she felt her emotions threaten to overwhelm her again.

"Neftes was successfully evacuated, however the greenskins chased after them. They were headed north, but were driven towards Gallia's border. They will soon overtake us and slaughter the refugees... or worse." Maya kneeled before Henrietta and bowed her head. "I beg you," she said quietly, almost whispering, her voice filled with emotion. "Save my people." Bidashal joined her in supplication.

The council was shocked, that an ELF, of all things would bend their knee to a human ruler. More shocking though was the news of the elves' Defeat.

Henrietta closed her eyes, reeling in her conflicting emotions. Opening them and turning her gaze to Herald, she asked. "Is this true?"

"I dispatched... the _Reaper's Scythe_... to confirm... majesty. We... should be receiving... any moment."

Henrietta nodded and turned to the elves, "Please stand. We will soon confirm your news. Then I will make my decision." Maya and Bidashal stood, Maya fidgeted uneasily as she awaited the fate of her people. All eyes then turned to the Scarab that took position in the middle of the room. It soon displayed the desert, and a battle being waged.

"Magnify..." said Herald. The picture zoomed in to show the Orks and elves in the midst of a heated battle.

"Herald... these are no ordinary orcs. Would you happen to know what they are? Can you search the library?"

"They... are not... native... to halkeginia."

"But you know what they are." Prompted Maya. "You called them Orks, formerly known as Krork."

"Yes..."

Henrietta turned back to Herald after watching the live video. "What are they then?" she said giving him her full attention.

"A fungus... majesty." There was a brief silence as everyone turned and gave Herald their undivided attention.

"I'm sorry what?" asked the Lord Mayor of Londinium.

"A fungus... excellency." Herald repeated. "Once... a certain... critical mass... has been reached,... the fungal growth... gains animalistic... qualities." Herald explained. "They... fought us... during... the War in Heaven... and were found... wanting. Most species... fight... to live,... Orks... live... to fight."

Henrietta nodded. "How dangerous are they?" she asked.

"A high... danger... majesty." Herald replied. "Where... there is one... there are many... I... will prepare... the necessary... information... for your... perusal."

"Majesty...?" Maya addressed Henrietta.

Henrietta was stuck with a choice. Many influential people were watching. She could choose to refuse aid to the elves and possibly earn the approval of the Church. The elves were long-time enemies of humanity after all. But as she looked at the brutality of the Krork, she felt sympathy for the elves. She got along with Tiffania, and Bidashal was dangerous, but disliked violence. She also wanted to finally do something good for once,simply because it was the right thing to do, without the pressure of doing what was necessary for her people's survival. It was quite possible that elves would have to fight alongside humans if the Orks were such a grave threat. However her decision was made for her, when she saw an ork stomping on the fallen body of an elf, and _laughing_.

Anger curled her lips into a frown of distaste. "Herald, dispatch your forces. Rescue the refugees." She briefly considered where to put them. Remembering Tiffania, she continued. "Deploy your Monoliths as well. Bring the survivors to Westwood, in Albion."

Herald briefly looked at Louise who nodded slightly before he replied in the affirmative.

"Bidashal, could you go with Herald, so as to make sure there are no misunderstandings?"

"As you wish." answered Bidashal, snapping off a brief bow before he stepped next to Herald.

* * *

**Sahara, near the border of Gallia**

The Nob had gotten impatient. In direct violation of the Warboss' orders, he had stopped harassing the elven refugees and launched an all-out elven defenders were making their last stand. In a flurry of sword movements, Thalassa cut down another ork, just for it to be replaced. They had no more mages for support, having been engaged in close bodyguard were slowly dwindling, even as they reaped scores of orks for every one fallen. But they kept coming.

Her throat was hoarse from shouting, she was tired after three days of continuous pursuit and harassment. She made a mistake. She blocked when she should have dodged, and the orks' choppa sent her sword flying, the sheer force behind it forcing her to cry out in pain as her arm fractured. She fell.

She looked at her foe with defiance. The ork waved his choppa in joy at bringing down the apparent leader. You'ze 'ead is gonna look good on me pointy stikk! Jes like Boss Gorgutz co-lek-shun!" he laughed.

A black staff with blades arrayed in a fan shape flashed and speared the ork through, spilling blood all over Thalassa.

"Lol, wut?" asked the Ork as he turned his gaze to the metallic hand that grasped the staff. Then he followed it to the metallic face, of Herald of the Storm. Raising the impaled ork up, he then slammed the ork into the ground, sending the Staff all the way through, cutting the ork in half. Pulling out the Staff, Herald move methodically into the fray, each blow sending several orks flying or outright killing them. Following him were Wraiths, scything into the orks from all sides, ignoring the elves.

"Thalassa!" Bidashal shouted as he reached her side.

"Bidashal?" she asked faintly. "Good... I think... I can leave... things... to you." Blessed unconsciousness took her.

"Rest easy, my Chief." He whispered to her. Turning to the shocked and uneasy elves he started barking out orders. "Get the Chief to safety! Guards, form up, but let the metal golems through. They are our reinforcements."

Around them, Monoliths began phasing into existence, portals activating while they provided covering fire for the refugees. Any Ork attacks would have to brave their Gauss flux arcs and Particle Whips.

"Get our people into those portals. They will take you to safety. The humans' ruler guarantees it. Maya is waiting on the other side."

Dazed, the elves got to work, slowly picking up their pace. The refugees were hesitant, but if Badashal ordered it, he could be trusted. The evacuation proceeded.

* * *

The evacuation had just completed. Herald was standing guard, waiting and watching for certain signs. Night had just fallen. Far above, the TombRaider _Reaper's Scythe_ scanned the horizon. They found it. Far away, on the sand dunes, fires were lit as a camp was set up. The lights filled the horizon...

As Herald teleported back to Sheol, the _Reaper's Scythe_ finished its report.

_'Reaper's Scythe_ reporting, estimated strength of Ork force: over 80,000 life signs confirmed. And counting.'

* * *

**Planet M249-G2557**

The Nob smiled. He may not have gone with the WAAAGH, but Madork had given him an important job.

"Poke it agen." He ordered the gretch.

"Y-yes boss." The Gretch whimpered as he took up the crude spear...

And poked the Lictor _in the face_. It roared in pain and thrashed about, futilely, having been crippled, its arms removed, and chained up beforehand.

The Nob's smile widened. "Agen."

As the Lictor's pained roars resounded throughout the camp, its' psychic cries of agony were heard... _and answered._

* * *

"This just in, at dawn today Japanese authorities discovered a curious sight: in the middle of a street in downtown Akihabara, Tokyo, a black obelisk had appeared seemingly overnight in the middle of a street. So far all attempts to identify the black material making up the obelisk have failed. However, it does exhibit some metallic properties while remaining somewhat warm according to what experiments could be done before the police cordoned off the area. Strangely, it seems to absorb any scans directed at it in attempts to identify it. That's all for now, more news at seven. This is BBC."

* * *

**NEXT TIME – SNEAK PEEK**

"Fighting men of Halkeginia, grind this heathen filth into the ground, in the Empress' name!" shouted Guiche as he jumped off the Titan's head and into the enemy Gargant. His courage was well founded as he was soon followed by ten Wraiths, his honor guard.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Louise stared at the small rodent. It looked at her with an inquiring glance.

"It-it-its... **sooo cute**!" she squealed in happiness.

Turning to her companions... "Herald! Get me two of each kind! I have a collection to make!"

Herald turned to Derflinger who just shrugged. "They have a saying on this planet..." Derflinger said as he set himself on 'stun'.

"Gotta catch 'em all."

* * *

**OMAKE** - Digital Reproduction (or A Reason Why Herald is Annoyed With Derflinger, and Yeah This is Canon HoVerse)

Server 4, Chat Room, Necron Lords, SysAdmin:HeraldoftheStorm

SysAdmin has entered the server

DerfPwnzU has entered the server

SysAdmin: What now Derflinger?

DerfPwnzU: Quick question boss... we do anything the C'tan wants right?

SysAdmin: Yes.

DerfPwnzU: What if we're not equipped for it?

SysAdmin: Then we build something to do it.

DerfPwnzU: But what if it's not physically possible.

SysAdmin: We can build it. Do not underestimate Necron technology.

DerfPwnzU: So what if we need to seduce a target with information?

SysAdmin: We do not have to. My Scarab network works as spies and the Wraiths are good infiltrators. We do not need to seduce information from anyone.

DerfPwnzU: What if the target doesn't talk and we're on a time limit? Capturing and interrogating might not work. And a disappearance could tip off enemy intelligence that we're on to them. All of which could have been avoided if we had won the enemy's intelligence asset to our side.

SysAdmin: I fail to see how Necron technology could be overcome by a lack of information.

DerfPwnzU: Like on Medusa V?

SysAdmin: ...Touché, Derflinger, touché. So what do you want to know?

DerfPwnzU: How could we pump enemy agents, or win them over. One way we are lacking is in turning enemy agents and getting them to feed false info to the other side thus using their intelligence network against them.

SysAdmin: And you suggest _seduction_ of all things?

DerfPwnzU: It's a legitimate strategy. And what about Master? She could order us to 'pleasure' her until she finds a mate... assuming that's how it works. It's possibly one way.

SysAdmin: I see. Well as her servants we have no choice, except we aren't equipped for that. Sculpting a model from Necrodermis is easy...

DerfPwnzU: What about possible infiltrators like those Tyranid Genestealers? Devastate morale by turning your enemies into mind or body-controlled puppets to do your bidding?

SysAdmin: Hmmm, possible... to avoid detection it has to be innocuous... a humanoid model to act as an infiltrator...

DerfPwnzU: And a delivery system?

SysAdmin: It would have to be a working model to deliver the payload into the victim...

DerfPwnzU: Which reminds me... what would the payload be? How would it even work?

SysAdmin: It would be complicated, but not impossible... Necrodermis nanomachines... with all the code it needs to reassemble itself into what it needs to be.

DerfPwnzU: Heh, thanks. You really are a genius you know that?

DerfPwnzU has left the chatroom.

"Herald..." Louise asked sometime later. "Why does Derflinger have a perverted look on his face lately? It's creeping us out."

"... How... can you... tell... Master?"

"His eyes. They've got a certain intense glow in them lately and a gleam when he thinks no one is looking."

"..." Herald was feeling played like a fiddle.

* * *

**OMAKE**

**This summer...**

A massive egg sac hangs from a cavernous room made of flesh.

**From the author who brought you Herald of the Void...**

It falls down, but before it hits the floor, it is sucked up by a flat green portal.

**Comes a brand new crossover.**

"My servant who exists somewhere in the universe! Oh Divine, beautiful and powerful familiar spirit! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart! Answer to my guidance!"

An explosion, once again. Her heart fell as she expected yet another failed spell. As the dust cleared Louise Valliere carefully peeked out at what she had summoned. A wall of flesh greeted her. Towering over the people gathered there at over sixteen feet, mucus covering its' sides."This... is my Divine, beautiful and powerful familiar?" Louise whispered to herself.

"What did you do Louise the Zero?"

"Yeah watch it!"

Professor Colbert simply gazed up at the massive egg. The students also began noticing the immense size of it.

"H-Hah! It hasn't even hatched yet! Knowing you, it'll probably die before it can be of any use!" came a half-hearted taunt.

"Y-Yeah, considering it's made of flesh, it looks like you got some kind of big baby straight out of the womb. Hah!"

"Shut up!" Turning to the advising teacher Louise asked, "Mr. Colbert!"

"What is it?" he asked distractedly.

"Can I try summoning again?"

"I can't allow that."

"Why?"

"This ritual is one that decides the mages entire life. Trying again is blasphemy against the ritual itself!"

He gazed at her with a serious stare."Whether you like it or not, this creature has been chosen as your familiar."

"But I've never heard of an unborn baby as a familiar!"

"It is still your familiar."

Seeing nothing left to do Louise lowered her head and closed her eyes. She resigned herself to what she had to do. Lifting her head and beginning to chant, "My name is Louise Francois Le Blanc de la Valliere, Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual and make it my familiar." She grimaced as she was forced to kiss the mucus covered membrane.

**Prepare yourselves...**

As she jerked back in revulsion she wiped away the mucus from her mouth. She stewed in impotent fury as her peers laughed it up at her disgrace, kissing something so slimy. She turned her back to the egg so she could glare at her classmates.

Everyone stopped dead as a massive talon sliced down embedding itself in the ground next to Louise.

**For a familiar like no other...**

The egg rocked from the movement, which was arrested when another claw pierced through the egg sac and balanced it, landing on Louise's other side. Then, two more claws appeared from the top, back to back, and sliced down through the membrane.

**A Herald of the Void AU...**

As the membrane fell apart, the creature within emerged from its' egg fully grown and ready for battle. On its' upper right scything claw runes glowed. All the students trembled in fear and awe at the beast before them. It roared striking terror into their hearts.

**Halkeginia will never be the same again...**

Beasts flew about sniping sailors from the decks of ships. One emerged from below decks, snapping at sailors as it hastily exited, sending people overboard.

Small raptor-like monsters swarmed into armoured soldiers, backed by their larger brethren while other raptor like beasts shot living ammunition into the mass of soldiers. Behind enemy lines, an enormous monster with six massive scythe-like claws and three slightly smaller monsters burst from the ground and tore into mages sowing panic and disorder.

Above the swirling melee stilt-like monsters of titanic size duelled with Jormungands.

And on a hill, a large, beast with four scything claws looked on as humans fled the field screaming, leaving the massive armoured giants alone to face the onslaught. Runes shone on its upper right claw, a trait shared by all those of the same Mind.

**Void Tyrant**

"Stop!" cried a panicking Louise as she saw her familiar raise its claw to strike at the nearest student.

**The Hive Mind never looked this cute.**

**Summer 2011**

* * *

Author's Notes:

Alright! New chapter up! Surprisingly, I had time to write this. Hope you liked it.

Next chapter, that 80,000 life signs will increase to 100,000. Also, do note that that number includes everything from orks to gretchin. The squigs, their source of food are usually dead and preserved using primitive methods. This is mostly a warband. Also, this won't be all the orks, just the first wave!

What else, oh yeah! In this chapter, you get more hints as to the mastermind behind Herald's appearance. Once again it's not me, nor is it Madork. There is someone behind the scenes acting and it is for a reason. I'm having a contest, whoever guesses correctly **and** tells me **why** they think so gets a special **SNEAK PEEK** in a PM.

Yup! This coming Summer I will write a story of Louise's new familiar! Look forward to it! Two certain fanfic writers are my inspiration, and they're here on FF. Net too! I even have the explanation all worked out!

**miner249er **and **Gear-2557**, I hope you guys don't mind that I combined your names to make the number of the planet they are connected to in the 40kverse!

Uh... that's all for now? Read and Enjoy! Review too please!


	19. Chapter 19: The First Wave

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Chapter 19: The First Wave

Henrietta stood on top of a hill, looking down upon her enemies, the milling mob of Orks. Resplendent in white armor lined with electrum, over the finest Necrodermis, she didn't show any of her apprehension. She was the bait for an army of Orks already reaching one hundred thousand strong, from the largest Boyz to the smallest gretchin and goblins. Around her, her army fought like men possessed. This was Holy War! Reclaiming the Holy Land from elves was one thing, but reclaiming it from nasty brutish Orks was another! Dug in around them were Monoliths, serving as strongpoints around which her forces could rally. The Monoliths poured blast after blast of Particle whips at the onrushing horde.

And Halkeginia's lines were slowly folding back.

Though mages, human and elf alike were casting spell after spell at the green tide, though swordsmen and spearmen cut down goblins and orcs, trolls and ogres, still the Green tide pushed through.

Orkz were the biggest and the strongest.

Towering over man and elf alike, with strength matching the ogres they subjugated, possessed by the religious fervor, of the _knowing_ that this was what their **Gods** demanded of them, what they _lived for_!

That and the fact that some of them _just... wouldn't... die_! This was understandable since Ork bodies were designed to be hard to kill, being mostly made up of Ork fungus, packing away the vitals under layer after layer of flesh, which doubled as muscle.

But most deadly were the ranged weapons the Orks brought to the field. Shootas of all shapes and sizes reaped a frightening toll on the beleaguered defenders. Nobs in heavy armor simply smashed all in their way as they steadily made their way toward the prize.

Tactically speaking, bumrushing the enemies' most heavily fortified position was stupid. The Orks didn't care. Henrietta had planted her standard on top of a hill, fortified her position, and challenged them to move her. How could they pass up such a challenge? There she was in _white_! She stood out like a sore thumb! She looked down upon the battlefield in _full view of both armies_! The Orks replied:

"WWWWWAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Just as planned.

They were the Anvil.

The Hammer was about to come down... and it started with Derflinger.

"Hiiii~iiii!"

* * *

**A few days earlier... **

**Tristania Palace**

Henrietta, Herald, Vittorio, Bidashal, and Chief Thalassa were meeting privately. In a secluded and soundproofed room, they discussed recent events in order to define future policy for their peoples.

"What happened?" Henrietta quietly asked, as she tried to find out why the Elves, the premier race on the face of the planet would lose to Orks, of all things.

And Thalassa explained. What Maya had reported, Thalassa could contribute firsthand account of their new foe. These were no ordinary Orks.

It was true, that these Orks wore armor. But she described just what kind it was. Armor that covered most of their vital parts, decorated with trophies, and seemed to magnify their already considerable strength. They were only vulnerable to magic.

However, any use of magic would draw the attention of the Ork's mages, WeirdBoyz as they were called. These Orks would hone in on any elf casting magic and cast spells of their own which seemed to be brushed aside by Counter, but somehow attacked the minds of the elven mages. Any mage protecting themselves with Counter could deflect the physical manifestation of the Orkish spell, but seemed to be affected by an unseen side effect.

Those were the greatest threats. Individually, the Orks were larger and stronger than the elves. Their weapons seemed crude but effective. And when mage support was eliminated, their firearms proved far superior to elven muskets. High powered, rapid firing shootas reaped a massive toll on the defenders.

Then she told them of their various war machines: crude wagons, rocket launching tracked vehicles, what seemed to be heavily armoured shells walking around and waving blades around. They would have been easily dealt with, if the mages could have focused on them, but with the presence of the WeirdBoyz, the elves were forced to fight a conventional battle, one which the Orks were simply better prepared to fight, and win. If there were no WeirdBoyz, they could have stalemated the Orks until reinforcements arrived from the other Elven cities. As it was, no contact could be re-established thus far.

Henrietta sighed and leaned back into her chair. "Herald," she said, "I think it's time you gave us a full briefing on our enemies. These... Orks. What makes them different from regular orcs? Reading about them is one thing..." Henrietta threw off her weakness and looked directly at Herald. "Show me."

So he did. With the aid of the Veil of Darkness' 'Briefing Mode' he explained that the Orks true purpose... was fighting the Necrons. Their entire race was created by the Old Ones, to fight and win the War in Heaven. In this, the Orks failed. Even they were not enough to stop the Necrons who were so successful, that even with the Necrons embroiled in a civil war, the Orks and Eldar were unable to regain dominance until after the Necron Legions entered stasis thanks to the Enslavers.

History done, he explained their war machine. Essentially, the Orks were a fungus. They came from a genetically engineered spore that would settle wherever life could be sustained. In time, the spore would grow and spread laying the foundation for an Orkish ecosystem, an entirely self-sufficient, mobile, resilient and alien ecosystem. Once enough Orkoid fungus was gathered in one place, the first Orkoid species would appear: the squigs.

The squigs are the simplest form of Orkoid life, aside from the fungus from which they spring from. Essentially, they are the Orks' basic food source as well. Orks keep squigs to feed off of like humans keep sheep, pigs, cows, and other livestock. But even that is an oversimplification. Squigs varied from food to beasts of burden to accessories. The sheer variety means that every squig has a purpose in the Orkish ecosystem, from food to entertainment.

Snotlings then appear as the agricultural workers, cultivating the fungus, making it edible, and herding the squigs.

Next are the Gretchin. Gretchin are the goblin look-alikes. They serve as slaves, assistants, and meatshields.

Finally, the Orks start to appear. Being the biggest, strongest, and smartest of the Orkoids, they are at the top of the food chain and make up the most feared portion of the Ork army, as well as the bulk of the fighting force. Even if they are the smallest in number, it simply hints as to the sheer magnitude of the resources needed to maintain them.

The problem with fighting Orks however, was that unless you killed off the last Ork spore, they would be back sometime in the future.

The Fungus that made up the Orks' bodies was highly resilient. Each Orkoid life form gave off Ork spores, feeding the ecosystem, allowing it to take root wherever the Orks went, and upon the death of the Orkoid, the amount of spores given off greatly increases before finally stopping.

The Orks were on Halkeginia. They would never really be free of the Orks. Not even the Necrons were able to completely exterminate the Orks, short of cleansing the planet of even microscopic life.

"So Halkeginia will never truly be freed from the Ork menace?" Henrietta asked Herald.

"No... majesty. They will... return... even if... it takes... decades."

The group lapsed into melancholy.

After a while Henrietta's face turned hard. "In the short term, how do we deal with them."

"They... live... to fight. If... they are... not fighting... they are... preparing for... the next fight." Herald explained. "There... is no other... choice... but to wipe them... out... All... of them."

Henrietta was silent for a moment before turning to Thalassa. "Will the Elves help?"

Thalassa considered the question for a while. "I can't speak for everyone. Even in our hierarchy, although my father was chief, I really shouldn't have taken the lead. We elect our leaders for life. However, I was the highest ranking member of our military to survive." She nodded to Bidashal. "Bidashal was actually higher ranking, before he was sent as an emissary. Also, most of the survivors are civilians. They have little combat experience, since we dislike conflict. As for myself, I am willing to lead the volunteers. Lacking the numbers, I don't think we be able to do much on our own. Considering that these Orks are enemies of life, I can make the case, but I won't force anyone to follow me."

"Will you follow our orders, if it comes to battle?" Henrietta tested her.

Thalassa grimaced before turning to Bidashal for advice. "Empress Henrietta, at least, is honourable. I do not trust the other commanders so much."

Nodding Thalassa replied, "There you have it. I am willing to follow your commands, but others, not so much."

"What of Herald?" Henrietta pressed.

Both elves looked stressed, before Thalassa allowed Bidashal to explain. "We are not sure about... him. He has a soul, but it seems... suppressed. His presence makes us... uncomfortable."

Henrietta nodded. "That may be so, and indeed, other members of my council have expressed their worries, but they were the first ones whom I could truly count on, those who were unquestionably on my side through affiliation with my dearest friend, Louise. Their ultimate loyalty lies with Louise, who has been my unfailing friend throughout her life." Henrietta at least, knew that the Necrons could never disobey a C'tan, which her friend seemed to be, though she didn't tell them that. "Also, Herald's experience forces me to rely on him concerning military matters, the Knights of Death being our superior when it comes to waging war."

They hesitated before giving their answer. "Very well. In matters of war we will at least give extra weight to his decisions, though it galls us. What would you have us do?"

Henrietta nodded before returning her attention to Herald. "Very well Grandmaster, you have the combined might of the Empire and the Elves as well as your own. What is your plan?"

The theological debate would have to wait.

* * *

Herald's plan was simple. The Halkeginians would form three groups, and hold the tops of the three hills. Vittorio would lead the right wing of the army, casting Void magic to support his forces. Joseph, as another Void mage would do the same with the left wing. In the center, Louise and Tiffania would take turns helping out. As the youngest and least experienced, they were under the greatest protection. All familiars accompanied their respective masters.

To support them from the air, the combined fleet under an Albionese Admiral would hover just out of the Orks' engagement range and rain artillery fire to help break up the charges.

With Henrietta and the Elven Chief in the center as bait, the Orks would never pass up such a golden opportunity, especially after she begins the battle with her magic, attacking them to goad the Ork boss into retaliating with all his forces.

Once engaged, the Necrons would teleport behind and mop them up, starting with any gargants and other heavy weapons and moving down.

To keep the defenders from being overwhelmed, Monoliths were tasked to 'dig in' and focus all their energy into their weapons and shields. This was possible if the Monoliths were near each other, near enough to project defensive screens between each monolith. And by forgoing the anti-gravity systems they could pump more power into offense and defense.

Leading the Necrons into battle would be Derflinger, while Herald would stay by his Master. Wales would be aboard the Reaper's Scythe directing Necron engagements.

A rather straightforward and simple plan.

Filled with moments of awesome.

* * *

"Explosion!" shouted Louise as she downed a Gargant that had gotten too close. It had closed to try and use _melee_ weapons on Henrietta. In front of them, a swath of destruction marked the blast zone, which was quickly filled by Orks, their slave soldiers, and knights and Elves rushing to plug the gap and protect the Empress. Panting, Louise moved back to allow Tiffania to stand by Henrietta and Thalassa and take her turn when directed.

While she rested, she took stock of the situation. The left seemed to be doing alright, with Sheffield tipping Gargants over and onto the scurrying Orks with the aid of the last Jormungand, the only one that could be made on such short notice. Joseph was easing the pressure on them by flinging an Explosion spell every now and then. Lord Edric, the commander of the left wing seemed to have things well in hand.

On the right, Vittorio and Julio seemed to be faring a bit worse, but Lord Alstreim was rallying the troops, and the Monoliths were turning their fire from the Gargants there to break up the Orks.

"Lady Croft... the right." Herald ordered the commander of the fleet to begin supporting the pressured army.

"Yes sir." Came the reply over the comm. Sacrab.

"Herald..." Louise began, "Is it time?" she asked.

Herald considered for a moment more. "Yes... Master. They come..."

* * *

"Hiiii~iiii" greeted Derflinger, fresh from teleporting in. He was behind enemy lines and the Shoota boy in front of him could only gape in confusion... before Derflinger skewered him. Beside him, Flayed Ones began appearing from under the ground. These Flayed Ones however lacked the distinctive flesh draped over their forms as they had no victims previous night, they had dug themselves in at scouted locations for this moment, to ambush the Orks.

Up above, Monoliths began separating from their TombRaider add-on to land behind enemy lines. Meanwhile, the Reaper's Scythe and the Deathbane, the only Dirge-class Raiders he had coordinated the phase-in, teleporting wave after wave of Necrons behind enemy lines. They formed up, and moved in with mechanical precision, pouring blast after blast of Gauss weaponry into the rear ranks of the Orks, spreading confusion and discord while the Flayed Ones kept the Orks tied up.

And from the mountain walls, Tomb Stalkers emerged, phasing into reality and moving to engage the remaining Gargants. They passed over the battlefield, littered with the dead, the dying, and burnt out hulks of Monoliths and Gargants.

On Unit 01, Guiche drew his sword. "Fighting men of Halkeginia, grind this heathen filth into the ground, in the Empress' name!" shouted Guiche as he jumped off the Titan's head and into the enemy Gargant. His courage was well founded as he was soon followed by ten Wraiths, his honor guard. Encouraged by his words, Halkeginians redoubled their efforts, pushing into the slave-soldiers of the Orks and driving them back. Unit 01 moved to engage other Gargants.

Over in the left wing, Sheffield duelled with yet another Gargant, deftly cleaving it in two before bracing for impact, the Jormungand's Counter easily throwing off the blast of a Stompa before she stepped on it. "You will not harm my Master!" she declared.

Gradually, the Orks' numbers were thinned, and finally exterminated. At great cost...

* * *

Looking over the quieting battlefield, Henrietta asked for a casualty report. It was not pretty. Two thirds of the survivors sustained some injury, and casualties topped the halfway mark.

"Too many. We lost too many." Sighing, she turned and left the top of the hill. She moved to the infirmary to lend her powers in healing her soldiers. As she moved between the wounded soldiers, they felt overcome. She was a vision of beauty and compassion. She, their ruler, personally tended to their wounds. Beside her, Elven medics, their forms also perfect, and without blemish, lent their craft, adding to the mystical atmosphere they generated.

She won the undying loyalty of her army that day.

* * *

In the Immaterium, a being looked on at its' plan... and smiled. All it would take was just a _little_ push... and a new player would join the game.

* * *

Herald knew that the time for celebrations was currently too early, and he had been proven right. Pushing through into the depths of the Sahara, Herald's information network grew, and things were not looking good.

"Herald?" Michel asked as Herald seemed to be disquieted about something.

"Send... for Henrietta. She... must know."

"Milord, know what?"

Herald gestured at the display before him as new contacts were updated to it. A skull with a toothy maw symbolizing large concentrations of Ork forces appeared, followed by six more. Troop strength estimates followed.

259,000

186,000

111,000

109,000

108,000

105,000

101,000

"The main... Ork... forces... will be here... soon."

Nearly a million Orks... and all the support that entailed... would descend on Halkeginia.

* * *

**Sahara, former Elven territory**

Warboss Gorgutz 'Ead 'Hunter looked out over the desolate landscape of the Sahara. A smoking crater was all that was left of the last Elven village. The Elves could no longer fight, and simply retreated with what they could into the south of the continent. All Elven resistance simply ceased. It was at this time that he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he spotted his Chief Adviser, Madork.

"Wot's da word?"

"We 'ead north now."

"Wer we goin?"

Madork smirked. "Youz not gonna know till you get der."

Gorgutz grinned in reply. He then turned to step outside the cavernous building that was decorated with arches and flying buttresses, all properly Orkified.

"WAAAGH!"

Outside, the expectant crowd eagerly joined in.

"WAAAGH!"

* * *

OMAKE - A Brand new World

Herald was somewhat impressed. This world they had seemed to have a global information network, capable of connecting everyone to each other. The sheer amount of information at the average person's fingertips was staggering... although he had to wonder why there was so much junk.

"Over 40% pornographic material..." Derflinger whispered in awe.

"It sounds wonderful..." said Guiche as he wiped away tears of joy.

* * *

OMAKE - The Meier Siblings

The Wraith formerly known as Vlad Tepes continued its patrol. Just yesterday, it had come across a Germanian child, a young boy, near the border. The child was mentally disturbed, or so it seemed, judging by the witnessed murder of the boy's older sister by his own hands. The child had unfortunately also spotted Vlad, forcing it to harvest young Michael for the Wraith Corps. Even more unfortunate was the arrival of young Stephanie to her brother's harvesting. As Vlad had closed in on the little girl, it couldn't help but feel... some kind of poetic justice, some kind of vengeance for what it was about to do.

* * *

OMAKE - Vocabulary

Once again, their elusive enemy had gotten away from them.

"Cowards! Stand and fight ya' bloody wankers!"

Herald turned to stare at Derflinger.

"What? I've been expanding my vocabulary!"

* * *

OMAKE – Gotta Catch 'em All!

"New... orders." Herald informed Derflinger.

"Oh, what's our master want this time?"

Herald moved to the side to reveal a yellow... eye, about chest height. It smiled showing teeth. It hopped about on a tiny appendage that really shouldn't have supported its' weight.

"Start... monster... ranch." Herald commanded Derflinger.

As Herald walked away Derflinger spoke up. "Our master... wants us to start a Monster Ranch? What's next, demons? Pretty Ponies? And what will you do?" he asked exasperatedly. They had captured over 600 Pokémon after all, and they still hadn't finished! Legendaries were tough!

Herald's shoulders eemed to sag.

"Digimon..."

Herald of the Storm left to hack the Digimon World.

**Some time later...**

The door to the Kame Game Shop was knocked down in a titanic crash. A tall, black, metallic being stepped through. "Hand over all your Duel Monster cards or I burn down the store _**and then**_ flay you alive!"

This was getting ridiculous... but All Glory to the Star Gods!

* * *

A.N.:

I am **so** sorry that this took so long. I'm taking summer school in order to get the units required for obtaining my teaching license. Once I have that I will be able to secure future employment. So you could say that Real Life interfered. Aside from that I was busy with work, grading papers, tallying up scores and preparing to travel.

But that's not all, there was a big heaping dose of Writer's Block, as I couldn't figure out how to start this and I ended up cutting some planned scenes since they just didn't flow correctly.

I don't consider this one of my better fight scenes. It seems to lack something.

I hope that I can come out with the next chapter sometime next Sunday or Monday.

Till then, longsuffering readers, here's a SNEAK PEEK. If you figure out whose POV I'm using leave a "HOLY SHIT!" (pun intended) in your review. Oh, and I hope this answers Ragnarok's (Anonymous Reviewer) review as to why the Necrons can't conquer Earth. Besides, the journey is more important than the destination in this case.

* * *

SNEAK PEEK

**Earth, 20XX A.D.**

He gazed upon the black obelisk being formed by the robotic bug. This was the fifth. The fifth obelisk. Every week for the past five weeks a new obelisk was spotted. Already humanity was taking notice. Three were in cities: Tokyo in Japan, New York in the United States, and Athens in Greece. The fourth was found in the Great Barrier Reef but was currently moved to an undisclosed location in Australia. The fifth however was underwater, his powers easily allowing him to perceive its location, halfway between South America and Antarctica, on the ocean floor.

People... or perhaps life was the common factor. All in places with a large amount of life, judging by the whales and schools of fish passing by.

Still, if this meant that first contact was about to be initiated, he would not interfere... so long as it was peaceful. If humanity started the conflict, he would quietly support them. But if these xenos came with harmful intent, humanity would not be ready to fight aliens with such technological might. He would be forced to directly intervene, and they would face his full power.

After all, he was the Protector of Humanity.


	20. Chapter 20: Of The Void

**Update! Finally! Mwahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Chapter 20: Of the Void

Halkeginia's High Council was in session. On the agenda: what to do with the force of Orks descending on their homes. The combined armies of Halkeginia: Albion, Gallia, Germania, Tristain, and Romallia could have fielded an army of over 500,000. However, with all the losses lately, the wars in Albion, Gallia, and at the Gallian Gates, that number had plummeted to a little over 350,000, Necrons not included. With an army of almost a million Orkoids, the panic was understandable.

"Maybe we can negotiate?" asked one minister.

"Hah! Negotiate with these savages? Never! They're more likely to kill the messenger for fun!"

"What about a truce? Is surrender an option? These Orks have to be smarter than the others if they use guns and machines! Surely they could be reasoned with."

"Unfortunately my lord, they live to fight. They would not consider any sort of truce unless there is someone more worthy to fight."

"What if we gave them the elves? They started this! A single elf can slay thousands of our men! Surely they would be a more worthy opponent?"

There was a rumble of assent until Henrietta cut in. "I will not hear it. The might of the elves has already been found wanting. The only reason they are coming here is because we are the greatest threat." She glared at her advisers. "They are also under MY protection. Should we reclaim it, a portion of the Holy Land will be transferred to us. Chief Thalassa has agreed to turn over the land overseen by the Neftes to me." She settled back into her throne and glared imperiously at the assembly. "I summoned you here to listen to your ideas for defending our people. I am waiting, my lords."

* * *

**Louise**

After the battle, Louise had lost the ability to cast even the weakest spells. She couldn't even cast a fizzle. This had been attributed to her young age, willpower reserves, and the stress of casting so many desperate explosions, depleting her of her willpower. After a week, her magic seemed to have returned, but at a weaker level than before. As such, she was given leave to study the Void.

What was the Void? That was a problem that Louise had been working on ever since the war in Albion. Herald had supplied her with materials from all over the world just so she could understand her power. If there was one thing she was good at, it was her ability to study and understand the theories behind what she was being taught.

What was the Void? It was essentially emptiness, nothingness, the absence of anything whether it be concrete or abstract. If that was the case, then why does it do what it can do? How did the Void create the current system of magic? From Brimir's Void came the elements of Fire, Water, Earth and Wind, so the legend goes. Yet for some reason, Void had disappeared for all of six thousand years, only to appear now of all times!

What was the Void? How come the spells associated with it include Dispel, Explosion, Sleep, Memory, Illusion, and others? Why isn't it elemental? There seemed to be no function it couldn't do!

What was the Void? What was it _really_? It was the Fifth Element, representing all the spells that did not fall under the other four common elements. But why was this so?

Having failed to obtain the answer, Louise turned to the Eastern philosophies for ideas.

First, she would study Quintessence.

* * *

Herald was busy after the first battle with the Orks. Now called the Battle of the Red Sands, Herald had been given full authority to fortify the mountains bordering Gallia and the Sahara. Herald had responded with gusto, proceeding to build Obelisks to act as waypoints for the Necron Pylons he had begun constructing. This string of fortifications would become known to the Halkeginians as the Maginot Line. The central fortress guarding the main pass to and from the Sahara was called the Hot Gates, due to the battlefield of the Red Sands just outside of it.

Mounting a Necron Power Matrix on a retractable crescent attached to a flat six-legged base, Necron Pylons were essentially mobile defense turrets. The most devastating part was the fact that Necron Pylons would phase in, blast the Orks, and then phase out only to reappear elsewhere, out of range of the Orks' weapons, but not the Pylons' Particle Accelerator, which was a scaled up Monolith Particle Whip.

The mountains had also yielded many ores and minerals that he could use to produce Necrodermis. Many new Manufactorums were created, greatly increasing his production capacity.

Herald had also obtained new souls for his army, roughly ten thousand demi-humans composed of the local orcs, goblins, ogres etc. Unfortunately Ork souls were protected by the Ork "gods" Gork and Mork. The connection between the Orks and their deities was too strong for Gauss energy to intervene, a constant sore point for the Necrons and C'tan. Fortunately Louise didn't need souls.

Still, twenty thousand versus almost a million wasn't nearly a good enough equalizer. That would put it at roughly 50 Orks for every Necron. Fortunately, two of the smaller armies seemed to have broken off and were marching to... Germania...

Warp Damn!

Germania was the home of the Black Forest! A veritable breeding ground for Ork spores if they ever made it!

"Master... orders?" Personally, Herald would have cut losses and just let Germania get invaded by the Orks. They would take a lot of them down leaving the Orks to be more easily dealt with. It's not like the next generation of Orks would be a threat for the next few decades. But Kirche was Germanian, and she was a help to them.

"Herald?"

After giving a quick rundown on the situation, Herald waited for orders.

Louise weighed the options silently for a while before giving Herald a command. "Do what you must to protect Germania. They may be barbaric, but they are better than Orks." The desert was one thing, but instituting Scorched Earth on the majority of Germania would not help Henrietta's alliance with Germania. And she couldn't look Kirche in the eye if she could do something to help her. Rivalry was all well and good, but the Orks were a matter of survival.

Acquiescing to his Master, Herald sent messages to all the big hitters. They simply **had** to intercept the Orks.

Honestly, if the humans were taken out of the equation Herald could simply institute a Scorched Earth policy. Unfortunately, humans couldn't live in a desolate wasteland very well.

* * *

**Louise**

Quintessence: the fifth element. Along with Fire, Earth, Water, and Air, it was considered an element. Of all things, it was associated with _life_! But associated with it were also lightning, aether, metal and wood! What the heck?

Sucking in her annoyance, she decided to go through each one, one by one, to get to the bottom of this.

Although... she wondered what Quintessence had to do with the expansion of the universe...

* * *

Thanks to the Necron's early warning they were able to intercept the Orks. One was being assaulted by Herald's Necrons while the other was being delayed by the Germanian army led by Emperor Albrecht himself. Joseph had been dispatched with a Necron Honor Guard to aid them, but they were taking heavy losses. Fortunately these Orks were equipped for fast attack and had no Gargants or Stompas.

'This was just the beginning.' Herald thought as he plunged his Staff of Light into another Ork and twisted, severing the Ork in two. Both Derflinger and Wales were also in this battle, trying to tie up the Orks, long enough for the Monoliths to do their work. Scarabs were also pouring through, occupying the Orks while Particle Whips were flung from Monoliths, blasting away at Orks. But they kept coming, and the Necron's position was a tentative one, with roughly seven-to-one odds favouring the Orks.

Derflinger simply laughed. If there was one thing Orks were good at, it was dying. And they died in droves. Holding off so he could survey his troops, they reformed their battle lines around him. "Charge!" he shouted. Leading the fray, Derflinger hurled himself against the Orks, breaking their lines as order was lost and both sides dissolved into a vicious whirling melee.

* * *

**Louise**

The Empire of the Rising Sun also had a Void in their elements. Really, she should have explored this earlier.

Anyway, it seemed that for them, the Void represented the "sky" or "heaven." Interestingly enough, it also stood for spirit, thought and creativity.

Void represented the ability to think, invent, and most importantly, to her, create. So maybe this was why Brimir was able to create the other elements.

* * *

"Dude... this was AWESOME!" Derflinger commented as the Orks finally withdrew. "Seriously, how many did we kill?"

Herald was silent. He knew that the number of fallen Orks was simply a drop in the ocean, and they were retreating in a somewhat orderly (for them) fashion keeping this retreat from turning into a rout. They would be back, and in greater numbers.

The other army composed of Germanians also managed to force the Orks away, but they had lost over half their army. Things... were still looking bad.

* * *

**Louise**

Alright, according to the Jade Empire, it wasn't the 5 elements, but rather the five states of being or phases in a continuous cycle.

Wood feeds Fire, Fire creates Earth (ash), Earth bears Metal, Metal carried Water (water condenses on metal), Water nourishes Wood.

Another way of looking at it was: Wood absorbs Water, Water rusts Metal, Metal breaks up Earth, Earth smothers Fire, Fire burns wood.

Interesting, but this didn't really help her in magic right now. Maybe after in-depth thinking she could use this to stack elements, but not right now. On to aether or ether...

* * *

"Louise..." whispered Tiffania, once again noting her friend throwing herself into her studies.

"Huh?" Louise answered. "Tiffania? What time is it." she asked as she rubbed her weariness from her eyes.

"It's getting late. You missed dinner." she answered.

"Oh..." Louise replied as she noticed a tray next to her filled with bread, cheeses, and fruit. 'Probably courtesy of Herald.' she thought.

"I guess I could call it a night." Louise said as she stretched herself.

"Would you like to join me in the bath?" Tiffania asked hesitantly.

"Hmmm, a bath sounds nice... sure. I'll just eat a little."

They were relaxing in the bath for just a short while when they were joined by others.

"Oh? If it isn't Louise!" Kirche greeted her, closely followed by Tabitha. "And Tiffania! You're here as well! Marvelous! It feels so long since we met like this."

"Kirche, Tabitha." Louise acknowledged. "How are things at the front?"

Kirche laughed, mirth evident in her tone. "We completely stonewalled them. Germania won't fall that easily!" They both settled into the bath.

"So what have you been doing?" Kirche asked.

Louise sighed. "Oh, same old same old: just continuing our research on the Void. There's just simply so much information that it's taking time." Louise cast her sight down. "With Joseph with the army and His Holiness preparing a defensive line, this is all I can do."

Herald had already made it clear that Louise was to focus on maturing into a true C'tan and focus on unlocking the secrets of the Void. He would not risk his Master in any more battles. The one exception, the Red Sands had let the Orks get really close to his Master. Too close for comfort.

"I see. Have you made any progress?"

Louise shook her head slightly. "There's just so much to cover. On top of the Void studies, Herald's making me learn a bit of Necron history." Louise groaned. "I'm filling up with so much information that I don't know where to start." She perked up as she thought of something. "Oh! I just remembered..."

* * *

Aether or ether, according to the Hellenes was the stuff "above" the earth, meaning it was associated with heaven. Also associated with it were the ideas of "space" and consciousness. Spirit was also included.

But there was an odd word here... just what was the Empyrean? And where had she heard of it before?

* * *

"Heaven." Tabitha interjected.

"Huh? Tabitha?" Kirche asked.

"Empyrean is another name for the Highest Heaven, the dwelling place of God." She clarified quietly.

"Huh, No wonder Void is considered so holy."

Louise just sighed. "Unfortunately, most of my research points to Void being vaguely defined. It's hard to pinpoint what it is exactly about. No one can seem to agree as to just what the Void is. Even Herald had an explanation!"

"Oh, what is it?"

"Emptiness. The state of being nothing. It's quite confusing. How can Void magic be about nothing?" Louise said exasperatedly.

Kirche sighed. "You know, all this talk about philosophy is boring me. I certainly don't envy your job."

"I just wish I could do more. Unfortunately that one battle took a lot out of me." Louise admitted quietly. "Now Herald's acting like a mother hen. But I can't blame him." After all that had happened, Louise respected Herald's opinion. She may have been willing to fight and die for Henrietta, but if she was useless then she would simply be a liability on the battlefield. Also, Herald had made the point of arguing for her to better prepare for the upcoming final battle as their trump card. Skirmishes the Necrons could handle. If a battle to decide the fate of Halkeginia were to arise, she needed to be ready to tip the scales in their favour. Of the Void users, her Explosion was recorded as the strongest and largest.

They lapsed into a quiet melancholy as they considered the threat to Halkeginia. They were disturbed from their thoughts however when a newcomer arrived.

A petite build, around Louise's height and with a long mop of blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smallish bust wrapped in a towel, they immediately recognized her as an elf given her long and pointed ears. Accompanying her was a slightly taller elf with a lithe form and bearing the same general features: long blonde hair, blue eyes, and small chest.

The shorter one sighed as she let her building frustration escape. Then she realized there were already people in the baths. "Oh? I hope you don't mind our presence?" she asked.

"Ah! Chief Thalassa!" Tiffania identified her.

"Oh? And who is the other one?"

The other elf gave a short bow. "Maya, Bidashal is my older brother."

"Welcome! The more the merrier, right girls?" Kirche asked cheerfully.

"Sure."

"I don't mind."

"Please join us." requested Tiffania.

After settling in, Thalassa couldn't help but notice just who her fellow bathers were. "Hmmm..." she hmmmed to herself as she stared at Louise. Noticing this, Louise addressed her.

"Yes?"

"You know, this is the first time we've met under such relaxed circumstances."

"I guess so..." Louise said, uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"I know you are the Void mage, I witnessed your casting, so I have to ask: Who is your familiar?"

"That would be Herald of the Storm, the Grandmaster of the Deathknights."

That surprised Thalassa. "So... does that mean your familiar is higher ranked than you? You humans have such confusing titles."

Louise grew a little red. "It's... complicated, but my familiar's accomplishments are mine as well. We are viewed as one." Louise answered with a bit of a huff. "Why do you ask?"

"The Deathknights are a mystery to me. They appear to be metal men, similar to the enemies of Brimir and the Elves in the past."

"Huh?"

"You... don't know?" Thalassa asked, flabbergasted. "But I thought you knew about it? Isn't Brimir's life preached by your church?"

"Uhm... just the general parts of his life. You have to be part of the clergy to learn more. And..." she hesitated a bit, "Some of his life has passed into legend."

"I see. What about the so-called Deathknights? Their presence here is a mystery to me. Their technology far surpasses anything that exists today. Maybe even... more than the accomplishments of the elves." She admitted with a grimace. Hopefully Louise would be easier to pry the information from. Even if they were currently allies against the Orks, Thalassa had to know as much as she could about her possible enemies. And getting information out of the Empress, or worse yet the Pope, was an exercise in futility.

Louise proceeded to give the 'public' information concerning the Deathknights."Well, the Knights of Death are Brimir's eternal soldiers. They are those who gave of their souls to forever fight for humanity in the name of the Founder and of God. They are lead by three 'Lord' class Deathknights: the current Grandmaster of the Order, Herald of the Storm, the Lord of Albion, and Derflinger."

"Wait, How come Derflinger is the only one with a name?" Thalassa asked.

"Uhm... that's what Herald told me his name was... why?" answered Louise, confused at the sudden change in conversation.

"Well, he's the only one that stands out. You have Herald of the storm, and then Lord of Albion, but of them all he's the only one that has a name and not a title.

"Huh... that's weird. To be honest, I don't know. Hold on, let's ask him." Turning to nowhere in particular Louise called out, "Derflinger! Get over here!"

Moments later Derflinger phased into existence. "What is thy bidding my master?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Don't... do that. It's weird." Shaking her head to get back on track, Louise addressed Derflinger again. "Say Derf, how come you have a proper name and the other Lords only use titles?"

Derflinger was silent for a while before replying. "It's probably because I still remember my name. The name Sasha gave me."

"Huh? Who's Sasha?"

"The first Gandalfr." He answered matter-of-factly.

...

"What!" Louise screeched, eerily mirrored by the others in the bath, with Tabitha being the only exception. However even she looked up. Derflinger was the center of attention.

"You were used by the first Gandalfr? How?"

"Huh? You don't know?" asked Derflinger. "I guess you wouldn't know. But you really should have made the attempt to find out Master." Holding out the Warscythe, he asked one of them to hold on to it. After Kirche got up and took a solid grip on the Warscythe, the Necron Lord body let go of the scythe and proceeded to phase out of existence. "I'm Derflinger, the Spirit Sword that was forged by Sasha, an elf, and Brimir's familiar, the first Gandalfr. I was forged to aid her in protecting Brimir so that he could cast spells to defeat an enemy that took the combined might of the elves and humans to defeat." Derflinger followed up his introduction with a brief rundown of what he remembered. Thankfully, having a body allowed him to experience things and jog his memory some.

"But... how did you move the Lord body?" Tiffania asked when the exposition ended.

"Master?" asked Derflinger, for permission to continue.

"Uh, yeah, I've been wondering myself." Still reeling, she didn't really pay attention.

"Well I simply 'possess' the body by making contact with it. By drinking enough magic, I can use the magic to possess someone and control their body, even allowing for movement that would normally be beyond its limits." he explained. Derflinger elaborated by explaining that Necron bodies were made to be able to house souls for power generation. Necron Lords however had the added bonus of being tougher and with better power generation capabilities. Then on top of that was that Derflinger was a one-of-a kind Warscythe that had similar power gathering abilities as a Staff of Light, except that instead of releasing it in bursts of lightning, he could send it to the Necron Lord body, supplemented with his magic. The Staff of Light power collector also could be used to send extra energy into the Necron Lord's wargear. This same system simplified and facilitated Derflinger's 'possession' ability.

"Sooo... you were around when Brimir was alive?" Louise asked hopefully. "So maybe you can help me rediscover his spells?"

"Nope. You're already well on your way to making your own spells. Also, as long as you keep the Founder's Prayerbook at hand it will provide you with the necessary spell. The spells are sealed to show themselves only when you need them or if you meet certain requirements. Besides, neither you nor the other Void mages are anywhere near Brimir's level. He divided his power unequally between the four of you."

"What? So then it's pointless?"

"Nope. You just have to use what you've got. Both power and ability is divided unevenly between you. You excel in explosions, while Tiffania has access to memory spells. Vittorio can do World Door but it is tiring. Joseph has a far weaker explosion than yours, but is more accurate." Derflinger further explained. "Each familiar complements their respective Void mage. Also, when all four familiars are summoned, and brought together with the four treasures and the four rings, Brimir's true power will be available to you."

"We know about the later part, but what about the last familiar, Tiffania's?" Louise queried. "We know the other familiars have titles like 'Gandalfr', the Left Hand of God, 'Windalfr', the Right Hand of God, and 'Myoznitnirn', the Mind of God... so what's the name of the last one and how come Tiffania hasn't been able to summon one yet?"

Tiffania cast down her head in shame. Despite being able to cast spells, the Familiar summoning ceremony continuously failed for her. The Pope had long known that gathering the four familiars, users, treasures, and rings would unleash the true power of the Void. However, to this day, no familiar had been summoned by Tiffania, the Void mage of Albion. This confirmed the Pope's conclusion that certain conditions had not yet been met concerning the last and arguably the most powerful of Brimir's familiars.

"Ah... I forget the name but the title of the last familiar is 'the Heart of God.'" Derflinger answered. "The Heart of God is quite possibly the most powerful of Brimir's familiars for two reasons: tehe first is that the Heart of God can use some Void magic, and second is because the Heart of God is a vessel for willpower, to be used for the strongest and most devastating spells. I think Brimir used the Heart of God to destroy an entire civilization overnight."

"W-w-what? How is that possible?" Everyone leaned in to hear Derflinger.

"The Heart of God could use Void magic because she was a vessel for the willpower needed to cast the strongest Void spells. Brimir simply filled the Heart of God with willpower..." Derflinger paused at this to add suspense, "and caused her to explode, wiping out the enemy of elves and humans alike."

A horrified silence descended on them.

"H-h-how can this be? That's... too cruel." choked a tearing up Kirche.

"I-if... this foe was truely... implacable... I can see why they certainly thought to... resort to such... measures." said a shaken Thalassa.

"Yup. But Tiffania, the biggest problem is that the Heart of God is prone to abuse. The master of the Heart of God could simply summon just anyone to be used as a living bomb. Brimir didn't want the Heart of God to be sacrificed so vainly. So Brimir made it so that there would be a condition to summoning the Heart of God."

"Y-yes?" Asked Tiffania timidly.

"The Heart of God has to be someone you are in love with."

Tiffania fainted. "WHAT?" the girls shrieked in outrage.

"Yup. To prevent the Heart of God from being abused, if you wish to use the most powerful Void magics, you must sacrifice the one you love. That is the condition Brimir imposed." Derflinger began to explain. "Brimir's safeguard was this: one who cannot love cannot obtain ultimate power. To ensure that the ultimate power could not be misused, your loved one is to be sacrificed. If you cannot make that sacrifice, then the power is denied to you. Onlhy a willing sacrifice by the Heart of God will allow the Void mage to cast the strongest spells and defeat their enemy. And to do so, the Void mage must be ready and willing to sacrifice the one they love. This is to ensure that the power of the Heart of God would only be used for selfless purposes." Derflinger intoned respectfully.

Everyone was reeling with the knowledge they had learned in this bath.

Kirche could respect the sacrifice of the Heart of God, but resolved to never let it get that far. She would do all in her power to protect those precious to her so that a sacrifice would never be necessary.

Tabitha was quiet, but felt pity for the well-meaning half-elf, Tiffania. She was a nice girl who was very accommodating of others and had a big heart. Who couldn't feel at ease around her?

Thalassa couldn't help but feel shock and disgust at the lengths that Brimir went to win. And she questioned just how far Sasha, a fellow elf went to help him. Had the sacrifice of the Heart of God been the only way? Were the metal men really that strong? She couldn't help but feel sorrow for the unknown sacrifice.

Maya was feeling uncomfortable with the recent revelations. She was just supposed to protect Thalassa not get involved in politics and digging up the dirty secrets of that Devil Brimir. She pitied the half-elf who had fainted as she tried to rouse her. An immense burden weighed on her shoulders.

Louise... didn't know what to think. Brimir did some horrible things but he seemed to realize how evil they were and safeguarded against them. On the other hand, she couldn't help but feel angry at the safeguards that he installed. And in the end, they had some strong circumstantial evidence that Brimir was a C'tan, the Deceiver no less! Which meant that everything he did was circumspect. Everything was finally piling up.

"I can't believe it." Louise muttered. "One of my knights is a six thousand year old sword wielded in the defense of the Founder, whom he revealed to be some kind of twisted... hero!" She said while ending in hysteria. She began ranting on the unfairness of the world. Derflinger just seemed to find them amusing.

"Really Master, it's not as if I'm the oldest being around. Heck even Herald is older than me."

"Uhm... yeah, that's... right." Louise said, not comfortable with the direction the conversation was going, but not liking where it was either. Detecting weakness, Derflinger pressed on.

"Master... how old do you think Herald is?" he asked innocently.

"Uhm... really old?" Louise hesitantly answered.

"According to my research... he's over 60 million years old." Derflinger corrected in an emotionless tone.

Louise's eye began twitching. "Eh...?"

Derflinger sighed. "Master... you haven't realized... have you. You know... but you don't quite understand."

"N-n-no way. I knew he was old but... 60 MILLION?" she screeched. "No way in hell!"

"Master..." began Derflinger, trying to be reasonable. "The War in Heaven was around 60 million years ago. I did the number crunch." That and he checked the staus reports Herald had based on sensor readings of Medusa's sun. "In the intervening time, the Eldar Empire rose and fell before we began waking up. You remember the Eldar don't you? The short-eared elves?"

Louise nodded, speechless.

"Each Eldar can live for thousands of years before succumbing to old age, a part of the design they inherited from the Old Ones, their creators. But, the strongest Eldar can reach tens of thousands of years by the time they reach their prime. How long do you think it would take for an empire populated by such beings to both rise _and_ fall?"

"But... but..." she sputtered.

"And then take the C'tan. Do you know how old _they_ are?" Derflinger pressed.

"Older than... the Old Ones?" she weakly answered.

Derflinger was quiet for a bit. "Huh... allow me to explain in terms you can understand." Derflinger began. "In the beginning, God created the Heavens and the Earth right?"

"Yes... according to the Church."

"Well, the C'tan were there."

"Huh? They were where?"

"Master, if God created the Heavens and the Earth, the C'tan were there... watching it happen. They have existed since the beginning of the universe." '_and you are their heir._" he added mentally.

"Wait! What's this about a War in Heaven, Old Ones, and C'tan?" asked a confused Thalassa.

'_Oh crap!'_ everyone in on the secret of the Necrons thought.

* * *

**Later**

Herald studied a certain marker on the holofield display. It represented a large unknown force of Orks. Somehow, they had discovered all of his Scarabs and destroyed them before they could transmit any intelligence reports. From what could be observed from afar, the vanguard seemed to have plenty of anti-air capabilities, so sending TombRaiders was out. Herald was also hesitant in dispatching his only two Dirge-class Raiders. Long-range reconnaissance revealed little about the composition of the force. But two things were clear... Immaterium activity was high, and it was heading for the Maginot Line.

* * *

"Redy?"

Gorgutz smiled predatorily and nodded. Madork closed his eyes and sent a message.

'WAAAGH...'

Jerking at the telepathic signal, warpheads at the vanguard of the army raised their staffs as one and roared. "WAAAGH!"

The cry was picked up by their neighboring Orks. "WAAAGH!" they echoed. As one, they charged the Hot Gates.

Pylons phased into existence, beginning to charge up in order to break the Orks' advance. Before the Orks, a pure black gate made of Necrodermis barred their path.

There was a flash of light as Hell's fury was unleashed...

* * *

"What the frakking hell?" shouted a stunned Derflinger in Sheol's command room, drawing the attention of everyone there to the screen they had been observing the battle with. After a while a connection was made...

The Hot Gates were simply gone. A trench had been dug from one end of the mountain pass straight through a mountain and stopped somewhere in Gallia. It didn't matter. Now only a chokepoint existed between the Orks and The Holy Halkeginian Empire.

Henrietta arrived just as Derflinger was asking Herald a question. "Boss... just what was that?"

Before Herald answered, the Immaterial field blocking the Ork army from detection disappeared. Sensors were directed at the heart of the Ork Waaagh. Everyone was stunned by what they saw.

True, the Ork Gargants were large and powerful, but Gargants were built to be relatively short and squat when compared to other Titans, focusing on being stable and hard to knock down. But the largest Gargant only came up to the waist of the Titan at the center of the Orks' formation.

They were all still holding their breath.

Derflinger correlated the data at hand with past records.

It only vaguely resembled its once noble form. With all the Orkish modifications, only its size gave a clue to what it once was.

"Oh... well shit."

"Is that... a castle on its back?" Henrietta asked faintly.

An Imperator Titan.

**Orkified.**

* * *

"Mordakka." The Ork Kaptin said.

It was such a simple yet elegant name. Mordakka: More Dakka.

"Mordakka." The Kaptin repeated before roaring. "MORDAKKA!"

His crew shouted their approval. "Mordakka!"

"Mordakka!"

"Mordakka!"

"Mor Dakka!"

And the building chant was carried throughout the Titan.

"Mordakka! Mordakka"

It spread, infecting the Orks milling around near the feet when they heard the chanting.

"Mordaka! Mordakka! Mordakka!"

The Orks of the vanguard took up the call, even stopping their charge as they demanded for more dakka.

"Mordakka! Mordakka! Mordakka!" the chant grew, all Orks joining as one as they shouted.

"Mordakka! Mordakka! Mordakka!"

The Kaptin's hand slammed on a red, glass-covered button... and Mordakka responded. On the back, hatches opened up, exposing row after row of missiles. Cannons, bolters, and anything that could fire, all of many shapes and sizes that had been haphazardly attached to the towering monstrosity in order to give it the firepower to back up its namesake began to point at the phased in Pylons that were suddenly in range. As escort, fifty Gargants opened fire. Just because they wanted to.

A mountain ceased to exist, and the remains of the Hot Gates of the Maginot Line were engulfed in flames.

* * *

Derflinger tilted his head in Herald's direction. "You must construct additional Pylons."

* * *

"Is there no other way?" Henrietta asked quietly.

"None your Highness." replied a grim-faced Vittorio.

With the Orks poised to enter Gallia unimpeded, Henrietta called for options. Fighting them head on would result in a loss. Abandoning Halkeginia for the New World Herald had discovered would only buy them time. True there was an ocean between the continents, but there was a reason why the Orks had _gills_, not to mention they could simply build transports. Not enough time would be bought. Also, the evacuation would be slow and likely to be overrun. Herald could evacuate his Master, but she would probably overrule him.

Louise was quickly ushered in to the throne room. Kneeling before her Queen, she asked, "What do you ask of me your Highness?"

Henrietta choked on what she was about to ask. "Louise Francois Le Blanc de La Valliere, it is the request of the crown that you ascend to the heights of your predecessor, the Founder Brimir."

Louise looked up at her best friend in shock. "Princess?" she asked faintly.

Henrietta stood up from her throne and knelt down on both knees in front of Louise. Pulling her into a tight hug, she simply held her before elaborating. "We have no recourse. None have the power to face the Machine God that is poised to enter Gallia."

Mordakka had not moved from its position. It was the opinion of the War Council that the Orks would rest a day before moving in to loot and kill. It was also quite possibly a taunt to the Halkeginians. The message it sent was: "We could walk over you right now and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'm so sorry Louise." Henrietta's voice sounded leaden. "If only we had the technology to fight them. If only we had more time to prepare. If only... we were stronger." She pulled back to look straight into Louise's eyes. Henrietta's eyes watered with restrained tears. "As it stands, we can't beat them in time. By the time the last Ork is slain, Halkeginia will be reduced to ashes and ruins. Every last person will be dead. The only survivors would probably be the Knights of Death." Henrietta hugged Louise again as she continued the bleak report."There is only one way to defeat them. Their Machine God, Mordakka, has to be destroyed." She pulled away again to look into Louise's eyes. "There is only one way. Only a god can defeat a god."

Henrietta was saying goodbye to her friend. After this, who knows what would happen? Would things remain the same? How could they relate, if she was an Empress, but her best friend was something more? Henrietta couldn't help but blame herself for forcing her best friend to this. The entire population of Halkeginia, a few million people, would survive with the sacrifice of a single person. If they were to survive, Louise would have to lose her humanity.

Louise would have to become divine.

She would have to become a C'tan.

Henrietta hugged her friend tightly. "I'm so sorry." She finally wept.

* * *

After farewells were said, Louise turned to address Herald. "So Herald, how are we going to do this?"

Leading the way out of Sheol, Herald stopped at the a safe distance from the mountain that housed the Tomb City. Turning them around he gestured at the mountain."Behold... Master... the key... to your... Apotheosis."

The earth trembled. Pebbles on the ground jumped as something immense moved. Before them, they could see the mountain breaking up as cracks appeared on the surface. Parts appeared to flake of from the distance they viewed the spectacle. From beneath the stone, the black color of Necrodermis began poking out. As more and more stone was replaced with the living metal now taking its place, they noticed it rise.

Sheol was revealing itself.

By the time the transformation was done, a pyramid stood before them, flat-topped, crowned by what seemed to be an altar, and made of pure Necrodermis.

"So that's where you were putting it all..." commented Derflinger.

All those who saw the history of the Necron recognized what they were looking at. They had seen it once before, in action, giving rise to Gods.

A Starlight Bridge.

* * *

Before the Ork Army, a Necron Lord phased into existence. It was decked out in full wargear: Gaze of Flame, Chronometron, Advanced Phase Shifter, Veil of Darkness, Nightmare Shroud, and other items from the Necron Forbidden Archive. In its right hand was a Warscythe. Its left hand glowed with mysterious runes.

"Tremble,... Orks... and despair. I... am Herald... Herald... of..."

"...the Void." finished a different voice coming from the Warscythe.

"It... has come..." the Lord continued.

"The True Beginning."

"The... Ultimate... End."

Above and behind the figure the sky darkened and was split in two. The sky turned into a broiling mixture of red and black colors, vying for supremacy. But dividing the sky in two horizontally was a band of purest blackness, one that seemed to devour the light, except for a single glittering light in the midst of the blackness. It appeared to be a single star, gleaming in the Void, before even the stars and planets were formed... like a Star of Creation, glowing with the first light, bearing witness to the birth of the universe...

...

...

...

It was also Pink.

* * *

Within the Empyrean, the more... theological... term for the Immaterium, the being whose plans had just come to fruition let loose a fanged grin.

* * *

OMAKE – Vacation (Thank Lord Sia for this!)

"Herald, you've been working hard. Why don't you take a vacation?" his master had asked.

"My place... is at... your... side." He replied.

"Oh come on, this is a direct order. Go take a vacation!"

So he had.

**Earth 20XX A.D., Honolulu, Hawaii**

"Uhm... can I help you sir?" the receptionist asked the black robot in front of her. It had a straw hat and wore khakis and a red and yellow Hawaiian print shirt.

"Vacation... one... room... please."

"Errr... right away sir."

* * *

OMAKE – Copyright (Me and Lord Sia)

"Hey your highness," Derflinger taunted. "I thought you said 'Resistance is futile'?"

Derflinger looked down at the Borg Queen. She could only glare at her tormentor. Without actually doing it, Derflinger seemed to smirk. He lowered himself to point at his prone target and let loose a blast of Gauss energy vaporizing the Queen. "Hmmm."

"Note to Herald: File for Copyright, from now on, 'Resistance is futile' is our catchphrase. Send message." Derflinger seemed to get more jovial.

Deciding to test it out on the remaining Borg, he spoke, "We are the Necrons. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. Your souls will serve our Dark Goddess. Your Empire will fuel our warmachine. Resistance. Is. Futile."

* * *

OMAKE – Sixes

"Mortal, do you have any idea how old I am?" Derflinger asked, moving closely to project an intimidating aura.

"Uh... no?"

"I am over six thousand years old. Do you know how old my Boss is?"

The man shook his head.

"He's over sixty million. And our Master?"

"Six... trillion?" he answered hesitantly.

"No. Sixteen."

The man paled. "Sixteen trillion?" he gasped.

"No, just sixteen." Derflinger replied nonchalantly as he stepped back, done messing with his victim.

* * *

OMAKE

"Boss! Boss! Quick!"

"Whaaat...?" Herald asked, dragging out the word.

"We have to buy Yamaha!"

"Whyyy...?"

"They own Vocaloid! I'm in Love!" Derflinger answered.

One of Herald's eyes flickered on and off vaguely reminiscent of the effects of a facial tick.

* * *

OMAKE

Derflinger sighed. "So Boss, what are we collecting now?"

"Rings..."

That got Derflinger's attention. "Huh? Rings? Whatever for?"

"Rings... of Power." Herald proceeded to break down the plan. "Three... Rings... for the Elven-kings... under... the sky, Seven... for the Dwarf-lords... in their halls... of stone, Nine... for Mortal Men... doomed to die, One... for the Dark Lord... on his dark throne. We... are getting... all... of them."

"Hmmm... sounds interesting. Where to first?"

"First... the Grey Havens... then northwest... to the Blue Mountains... followed by... southwest... to Rivendell..."

"Oh... don't kill... hobbits. Master... thinks... they're cute."

* * *

A.N.

Update! Finally! Mwahahahaha!

**I am so sorry** that this is over a month late. I had trouble getting around to writing ever since I discovered a somewhat older game Sins of a Solar Empire. I also got involved in my older brother's insistence on playing Diablo II again, probably since he's eagerly waiting Diablo III. Aside from that, I finished summer school, got pretty good grades, was given a furlough, and enrolled in college again to obtain the units necessary for a teacher's license which I might be able to take in October.

Ah well, expect the next chapter to come within the week, including the 1st chapter of Void Tyrant.

I hope the Omakes can tide you over!

Finally, the Omake Contest!

I am holding an Omake contest. The scenario: scenes from Herald of the Void or future crossovers for the Herald of the Void cast, before they meet the Imperium. As some of you have surmised by now, World Door allows passage to Earth... among other things. So what other universes (read: Anime, Manga, Games, etc.) do you think they would visit and affect? Also a favorite theme of mine: Cultural Contamination:

Derflinger: "Alright chums, let's do this! LEEEROOOOOOOY JEEEENNNKKKKIIIIIINNNNSSSS!"

Write it. Winners get an honorable mention in the Omake chapter at the end of this story (meaning I will publish it and credit you, along with my other Omakes).

Assume that there is a city-sized Tomb-ship, the_ Dark Eternal_ and at least 20,000 Necrons aside from whatever stuff they've picked up on their journey. And there is a reason, coming soon, for their journey.

Don't forget that I want funny omakes, and not serious ones. Please make it funny but believable, ie. it stands a chance of happening.

Please take note that I will be judging and editing. It would be best if you include the universe you crossover just in case I don't get the joke. I don't have the time to know everything about everything.

ENTERING THIS CONTEST MEANS THAT YOU GIVE ME PERMISSION TO REPRINT YOUR OMAKE IN THE EVENT OF MY APPROVAL.

There may be several winners but I will save the best for last!

The End is in sight! For this Arc at least!


	21. Chapter 21: Apotheosis

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Chapter 21: Apotheosis

Thalassa fell to her knees as her senses told her that what she was seeing and feeling was **WRONG!**

"This... isn't... possible." She whispered.

The spirits around her were screaming their agony and fear. Weakly she looked up at the raging sky. Swirls of red and black vied for supremacy but never succeeding in gaining dominance over the other. Blasts of heat and cold swept over them. The sky was split in two and a band of deepest blackness separated two halves of the sky in the midst of the contesting colors. Above them, within the darkness, a pink star shined.

Getting unsteadily to her feet, she noticed that the other elves were on the ground. Surprisingly, so were the Void mages Joseph, and Vittorio and their familiars Julio and Sheffield. Tiffania, being half-elven and a Void mage was also on the ground.

"Wh-what's going on?" asked Thalassa weakly.

"M-magic..." Joseph groaned. "Leaving. Can... feel it... leaving me." The others also confirmed the loss of their magic, and in the case of the familiars, it was more evident, with the runes shining brightly... but slowly dissolving.

Herald had time to modify the Starlight Bridge, a device capable of sucking pure energy beings out of a nearby sun, into one that could suck Void Magic from the atmosphere. It helped that he could study himself as he tried to use magic. All this was necessary for the apotheosis of the next generation of C'tan. It was unexpected that the Void mages would also lose their magic, but not unreasonable.

Herald's true target was all the Void magic in the vicinity, specifically the spell that Brimir cast over six thousand years ago which caused items from other worlds to fall into this world. His target was Brimir's World Door spell.

They could only watch helplessly as Louise unwittingly stole their Void Magic, and all the Void magic on the **planet**.

Herald, being connected to Louise, who was gaining the energy, was unaffected.

* * *

Louise woke. Getting up groggily, she turned to take in her surroundings. With a yelp she realized that she was in void. Wherever she looked was blackness. But for some reason, she could see herself as if she was standing in a good light.

"This is not right." She said.

Trying to pinch herself, she felt her hand pass through.

"Definitely some kind of dream." She mused to herself.

A light behind her seemed to brighten and she turned to face it. The sight before her was... curious to say the least. A tall, thin, balding man dressed in simple grey material was sitting on a simple black chair.

"Excuse me, but do you know where we are?" she asked. The person perked up and turned around. He had a worn and wrinkled face, as if the ages were not kind to him.

"Master..." the old man said.

'Master?' thought Louise as she felt a sneaking suspicion. "Herald?" she ventured.

The old man's eyes lit up. "Yes... Herald,... I am Herald of the Storm. I... forgot my name... I cast it aside... when I chose to serve the Gods." he said haltingly as if remembering something.

"So... what is this?" Louise asked. "It seems to be some kind of dream... and I never expected you to look like... that." She gestured at Herald's form.

Herald nodded. "Well master, your Apotheosis is underway. But it seems you are still undecided on the matter. I have never heard of this happening. Then again, your Apotheosis is under different circumstances."

"I see." Said Louise, a little downcast. She slipped into a melancholic silence.

"Perhaps..." interjected Herald, as if he finally understood something.

"What is it?"

"You lack a unifying force."

"Huh?"

"You agreed to become a C'tan to protect the people, but a C'tan is a God, and Louise Francoise le Blanc De La Valliere is a human. As such, your power is not maintaining cohesion."

"What do you mean?"

"You are still unsure of your identity and the source of your powers, the Void." Herald elaborated, before continuing his lecture. "Each C'tan, was a being of pure energy, compressed into a form, housed in a vessel of Necrodermis. You are a being of the Void, but you are still unsure what it is. You do not completely understand your power, and so it is only the Starlight Bridge that keeps your power from dispersing into the air. You need a concept, an idea from which you can define yourself. You must understand what you are, build up your identity, and forge a body, moulded by your power and given physical form using the Necrodermis provided."

Herald waved his hand and the darkness around them shifted to show the Nightbringer, black cloak wrapped around a desiccated moving corpse, scythe in hand. "Each C'tan represented an aspect of Nature. They were beings of the Materium, of this universe, and thus patterned themselves and their powers after the laws and realities of the Materium. The Nightbringer was the first C'tan, and he embodied Death. All living things would die, and thus they feared him. He took the form of a reaper of souls, and his scythe showed that he would reap souls as mortals reaped wheat."

Herald waved his hand again and the Nightbringer was replaced with the Deceiver's most common combat form, a bronze-skinned being with a large elongated head, metallic cloth wrapped around him modestly. "The Deceiver had many forms, but when he went to battle this was the most common form he adopted. Of the C'tan, he was the weakest physically, but he more than made up with his cunning plans and deceit. Of the C'tan, he is the wisest and should you prove stronger than him, he will never challenge you in a fair contest, unless it is some deception in itself. His many forms were an extension of his ability to deceive. His power was in his plans."

Herald waved his hand and the Deceiver was replaced with the form of the Void Dragon, a draconic shape with skin like a clear night sky. "The Void Dragon may still sleep, somewhere in the galaxy, but I was not privy to such information. He was the most powerful, and granted his servants the best technology." Herald turned to Louise. "Do you remember, in your studies? What did the Void represent according to the philosophy of the Empire of the Rising Sun?"

"According to them, Void represented the 'sky' and 'heaven.'" answered Louise, taking note of the Void Dragon's skin which mirrored that of the night sky. "But also, it stood for spirit, thought, and creativity." Louise continued, wondering where this would lead.

Herald nodded. "The Void Dragon was also renowned for its' inventions. Foremost of this was the Lightning Field." Herald showed rank upon rank of Necron Warriors, sparking while bolts of lightning leapt from each body, causing no harm to the warriors. When they closed to melee range with their enemies, the lightning smashed into any foe that made contact with their skin, cooking them with the raw energy being transmitted into them.

"Vaul, one of the Eldar's gods eventually created the Wraithwalkers and the Wraithlords to counter the Army of the Void Dragon." Herald showed how thin, towering, golem-like constructs waded through the army, unaffected by the Lighting Field.

"Many more innovations would follow to counter them, but in the end, the Talismans of Vaul drove the Void Dragon from the battlefield. To this day, we know not where he sleeps, except for perhaps the Deceiver."

"Why would you say that?" Louise asked confused. She knew that the C'tan didn't get along well anymore, but how could the Deceiver know of the Void Dragon's resting place?

"Mephet'ran once betrayed the resting place of the Nightbringer to his enemies. If anyone would know, it would be the Deceiver." Herald informed Louise dispassionately.

"What? What happened?" Louise was starting to like the Deceiver less and less... not that she particularly liked him in the first place.

"I only know the Nightbringer survived, else I would not be able to channel His Essence."

"Oh. And the Void Dragon?"

"Either truly dead, or still slumbering." However Herald wouldn't put it past the Void Dragon to simply be withholding its' Essence.

"What of the last one, the Outsider I think he was called?"

Herald seemed to sigh. "One would have to be insane to call upon the Outsider. The Outsider consumed too many of its' fellow C'tan. Unable to digest completely, the voices of the consumed C'tan slowly but surely drove it insane. So much so, that it would cause those in close proximity to it to hear the voices as well and go insane. He was sealed outside of the galaxy to protect everyone from its' madness."

"Oh..." Louise said before hesitatingly asking, "How close?"

"Within the Solar system."

Louise's eyes boggled at that. "Uhm... around how much?"

"Ten trillion kilometres at the furthest."

Louise reeled before shaking her head and absorbing the new information.

"So... what does that mean to me?"

"Indeed."

"Huh?"

"Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere is the name of a human. You are a C'tan. Your power is the Void. But what does it mean to you?" Herald asked.

"Just who is Louise the C'tan?" Herald pressed.

"What do you mean? I don't..." Louise trailed off as she took her Familiar's words seriously.

"What am I?" she asked herself.

"A C'tan. She answered.

"A Star God." She replied with a gulp.

"Of... the Void." She thought some more.

"The Void is..." She closed her eyes.

Thoughts ran through her mind. Memories of her studies. But they didn't quite explain what the Void was. Until she remembered Herald's lecture...

* * *

**Louise and Herald, weeks ago.**

"Herald, what is the Void?" Louise asked her Familiar.

"Emptiness... Master,... nothingness."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Activating the Veil of Darkness, Herald showed her a large hologram of the world they were on. "Master... on this... world... are the elements... of Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth."" As he named each element, he cut away the crust to show the swirling magma beneath the earth, highlighted the seas for water, the landmasses for earth, and made the planet glow for wind.

"The Void... is space." Herald explained that space was all around the earth, everything black to be exact.

"Whoa..." exclaimed an awed Louise. But Herald didn't stop there. He zoomed out. This time he showed the solar system, complete with all the planets as tiny dots orbiting the sun.

"Everything black... is the Void." Herald continued... before zooming out again. This time he showed the star cluster, a few hundred stars. There was no longer any planets large enough to see.

"Everything black... is the Void." Herald repeated. He zoomed out again. And Again, repeateing what he said. The star cluster becam a galactic arm of a spiral galaxy, which was shown after that. Then two galaxies. Then Three. He zoomed out once more and showed several galaxies. Finally, he zoomed out until the galaxies looked like stars dotting the night sky.

"Everything black... is the Void." He said.

Louise could only stare in dumbfounded awe. Everytime, the blackness of the Void dominated the tiny "starlights." Even when they represented entire galaxies. The Void was just that big.

'No wonder it was so powerful.' Louise concluded.

* * *

Louise took this time to put together her understanding of the Void, her insights into its' nature.

Herald helped to explain such concepts like gravity and how it held the planets, stars, and galaxies in place, and how they influenced each other. And how the Void between the heavenly bodies helped them keep their place. If they were too close, they would smash into each other, and no life as they knew it would be possible. Envisioning such a catastrophe should such a world be possible, it resembled what she thought was Hell, a mass of red and black colors vying for supremacy...

Imagine that...

A world without the Void, or rather the Void in its purest form... utter chaos. Without the Void, order couldn't be maintained. It was... a border of nothing. It was an Emptiness that divided, measured out, and defined the limits of the worlds, stars, and galaxies.

In effect, the Void upheld balance... or else it would hold only chaos.

Then Herald had to explain the Expansion of the Universe, dark matter and dark energy, and the Law of Entropy.

Honestly, she wanted to tear her hair out in frustration. Or tear into Herald for heaping such difficult concepts onto her.

So she thought. And thought. Until she got it. It was quite simple really. She wondered how she couldn't see it in the first place.

Void was the power of God. Void was in the beginning... until God created everything. So in the beginning was nothing... until God created everything.

Void was nothing... at the same time that it was _everything_.

Void was the True Beginning, a world without borders, until the Void exerted its will and ordered everything into what is. And eventually, thanks to entropy, at some point in the far and distant future, everything would return to that first state, thus the Ultimate End.

From which Everything could begin again, if the Void willed it.

Louise hesitated. Dare she take it? The power of God?

She thought of everyone counting on her, the people she had to protect...

**YES**

* * *

"I'm ready Herald." Louise said.

"You are." He answered. "But before you go, you must know..."

"Know what?" Louise asked, tilting her head.

"Your responsibility... your Oath. To my kind." Herald elaborated.

"What is it?" Louise asked, her entire attention focused on Herald.

"We serve... because you promised us... immortality... and vengeance. Both have been fulfilled. The Old Ones are gone... and I still serve. But..." Herald trailed off before pointing behind her. "What of them?"

Louise turned and took in the sight of a multitude. With empty-looking eyes, the first one approached her, kneeled, and Louise just _knew_ his name was... Jacques. But when he spoke, it was with passion, "Those nobles think they're so high and mighty! What about us! We scrape and scrounge just to live from day to day! They can only think of their own enjoyment and pleasure! Every moment is a struggle! I want to be satisfied! I want to be fulfilled. I don't want to go hungry ever again! What about my happiness? What about Me? Don't I matter?" Jacques fell silent and stepped back into the waiting crowd.

Louise was reeling. She had never known that the commoners felt so... strongly about it. Shouldn't they be happy with serving the nobles? Then knowledge of Jacques' life hit her. She was saddened. 'That... was how he lived? He was _always_ hungry! And the way he was treated by those so-called 'nobles' made her blood boil. Louise also felt guilt. She realized she was like them. 'I... treated Siesta like that... before.' She was glad that lately things had gotten better, or rather she had been relatively benevolent, if not entirely caring for the commoners serving her.

Then someone she recognized showed up. 'Count Mott' she thought with horror. Then the knowledge of Count Mott's life hit her... and she was utterly disgusted. "I was content with life, doing my duty to the crown. I enjoyed ruling those below me, and flaunting my power before commoner and nobles, making them cower in fear. No one except the Royals had it better than me! But I could have more! Glory! Honor! Wealth! All mine if I do my job, protected by the might and authority of the crown!" Count Mott couldn't imagine anything better, because he had a small mind, one that couldn't comprehend the results of his actions... unless it happened to him. Too late. The Necrons claimed him.

And so it continued... one by one.

At the end, Louise wept as she acutely felt the burden that rested on her. She was responsible for ALL of them. They were her Necrons now. Her servants... her soldiers... her slaves.

After bawling her heart out, she turned to Herald, her face a mess. "Now I'm ready."

Herald nodded, and the dream world disappeared.

* * *

The light and howling winds died. The stars were restored to their earlier positions. All was right with the world. Quickly those least affected made their way to the summit of the pyramid.

On the top of the Starlight Bridge, hidden by the coffin-like altar, the molten Necrodermis was drained away. A black humanoid form huddled in a fetal position.

Rushing up to the altar/sarcophagus, Henrietta, Kirche, and Tabitha made it first. They were quickly followed by Karin, Louise's mother and the rest. Waving away the steam rising up, they took in Louise's new look.

Or old one. She seemed to not have changed. Her hair was still long and strawberry blonde. She was wearing her school uniform complete with "zettai ryouiki" stockings and school flats.

The difference was that anything normally black, like her skirt and stockings seemed to mimic the night sky, complete with stars.

"Munya..." she said as she yawned, then realized where she was. "What the...?" she asked as she began looking around to get her bearings. Looking up she spotted Henrietta and the others around her. "My Empress!" she gasped as she sat up. "What happened?"

"I... don't know. Do you feel any different?" Henrietta asked as she held out her hand to help her friend up and out of the sarcophagus.

Closing her eyes Louise felt... power, raw and bubbling within her, begging to be released. "I can feel it. So much... power."

Getting steadily to her feet, Louise otherwise didn't feel any different. Opening her eyes the first thing she saw was Kirche... at eye level. "Kirche... did you get shorter?" she asked hesitantly.

Kirche's eye twitched in annoyance. "Louise," she began in restrained voice. "you're **floating**."

Louise looked at her dumbly for a second. "Eh?" Louise looked down. "So I am..." she said unsteadily. And she was. Hovering nearly a foot in the air, it put her face in line with Kirche's, the tallest girl in their class.

Wales appeared to interrupt the spectacle in a burst of shadows.

"Wales?" asked Louise as her Necron Lord gained her attention. Wales pointed to the East.

Turning, Louise was reminded of her Duty. Nodding she turned back and stepped next to him. "Do it." Wales teleported them both to the battlefield.

Behind them, Henrietta began praying for their safety and success.

* * *

In a burst of shadows, Louise appeared on the battlefield, just behind the Necron defensive line. The Necrons were currently engaged in battle, holding off the Ork charge. The milling Mob was tied up by the necron Skirmish line, Slugga Boys and Flayed Ones mixing it up in melee. Warriors, Immortals, and Destroyers thinned the horde of green bodies. The burned out hulks of Gargants and two of the five Crypt Stalkers littered the field, while the remaining three Crypt Stalkers were heavily engaged with the remaining Gargants, now reduced to half their number, though Mordakka was strangely silent.

Her appearance however prompted it into action. As if expecting her, it began powering up, something even she could hear from so far away. It pointed its guns at her, and she didn't doubt that the missiles were loaded and targeting her, or rather her general location.

She felt it... the power of the Void, calling her, begging to be used, for chaos, for order, for something. It welled within her.

She took a deep breath and willed herself forward, just past the defensive line...

And unleashed the **VOID.**

* * *

All was white for a few seconds before hearing was restored.

Louise gazed at the destruction she had wreaked with a dispassionate stare. The massive crater miles wide and a mile deep divided the remaining Ork forces in two. They now numbered a few thousand. Turning to her commanders, she took in their sights. Herald of the Void, just Herald carrying Derflinger, and the Necron Lord of all Albion, Wales Tudor, waited for her next command. Within her soul, within the connection she had to her chosen Herald, she felt the words he wanted her to speak. With an imperious voice, she commanded him.

"Go forth, my Herald. Go... and **kill** in my name."

Without hesitation, Herald took half of the forces and marched on one of the remaining Ork groups. Wales Tudor, the Necron Lord of All Albion took the rest and marched against the other force. There was no more need for words. Louise had already commanded Wales through their link.

The remaining Orks never stood a chance.

* * *

Landing in front of Henrietta, Louise composed herself before reporting to her Empress. She was getting the hang of flying. "Your Highness, the Orks have been driven off. They lack the numbers to push through with the invasion and my Necrons are commencing mop-up operations."

Henrietta dropped to her knees and clasped her hands as if in prayer. Bowing her head she answered Louise. "Thank you, Divine one! You have rescued my people from certain doom."

Louise reeled at this display of deference. Was this how she had treated Henrietta all this time? She had always wanted to be of use to the then Princess because she chose to be her friend. That coupled with the loyalty to the crown instilled by her parents meant she would serve without question... but... Now the table were reversed. Now she was higher than even royalty! She was a goddess! How could their relationship be the same? Louise was already missing the way she could simply follow Henrietta with unwavering loyalty. For Henrietta, Louise's word was equal to the Founder Brimir. How could things be the same?

Floundering for a bit, Louise set her expression and decided to return Henrietta's loyalty. If her Empress could be a friend to her subject, then A goddess could be a friend to her... worshiper.

Kneeling down in front of her friend she clasped her hands around Henrietta's. "Your Highness, for your friendship before my ascension, allow me to return it. Please," Louise begged, "call me Louise. We will always be friends." she said with finality.

Henrietta felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Louise..." she whispered before embracing her oldest and dearest friend.

Herald, Derflinger and Wales took this opportunity to appear through their Veils of Darkness, taking up respectful distances to their goddess.

While everyone gave this reunion some respect, an unexpected sound interrupted the touching scene.

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

Clapping was coming from the side, everyone turned to glare at the rude personage for interrupting this heartfelt moment. Their glares turned to fear and confusion at the Ork that had somehow survived, but had appeared here, in Tristain, many miles from the front lines.

Herald took in the strange appearance of the lone Ork. Several things were out of place and they sent warning flags to his keen analytical mind.

First, was that this Ork had appeared without tripping his sensors. Second, it was alone. Next, It seemed to be dressed as an Ork warphead, staff at hand and makeshift robe around it. Fourth, Its' eyes were glowing with Warp energy. Fifth, the delayed detection of the Immaterial energy before him skyrocketed. This Ork's power was simply immense.

This was no ordinary Weird Boy.

"Nice, Girl. You're not letting your power get to your head. That's something that can't be said of Chaos." The Ork said in perfect, unaccented _Halkeginian_. That was the sixth wrong thing with this picture.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Louise, as even she thought that this Ork was different from the others. Or maybe she detected his power?

The Ork shook his head. "Tut tut. Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself if you want to know the name of someone you know?"

Louise grimaced. "Normally, but **you** are the intruder here." She shot back. Her senses were screaming at her that the being in front of her was POWERFUL and SOMETHING THAT SHOULDN'T BE.

"Heheh." The intruder chuckled. "I suppose you're right. Well then allow me to introduce myself..."

The people assembled felt a wave of power wash over them, as the being said his name, a feeling washed over them, a feeling that seemed to declare, that the being in front of them was the personification of plans, _masterful_ plans. As if the being's wisdom, knowledge, and cunning formed plans that once carried out were simply...

**Brutal.**

'Oh dear' thought Herald as he finally realized who was talking to them.

Of the many enemies that faced the Necrons and the C'tan, few were as threatening as the Eldar, especially when lead by their Gods, beings molded by the Old Ones out of the Immaterium to guide them and lead them into battle, especially in the face of their dwindling numbers, and the fact that beings of the Immaterium were the only ones capable of truly harming and utterly destroying the C'tan.

The Eldar were lead by Warp Gods such as Asuryan, Isha, Vaul, and the one who defeated the Nightbringer, Khaine. But they weren't the only ones. Other gods lead the other races, but only two pantheons remained after all this time due to the numbers of their followers, the handful of Eldar Gods...

And the Ork Gods Gork and...

"**Mork, Ork God of Brutal Cunning."** He spoke with a booming voice without seeming to try. The god standing before them smiled predatorily, **"...and Architect of your Apotheosis."**

* * *

_**LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUMMMMMBLE!**_

* * *

SNEAK PEEK – Void Tyrant (In Progress)

Hovering outside of the classroom, the Zoanthrope (let's call him Zeta), observed the proceedings. First was the boring talk. That was followed by more talk. After all, knowledge of the Elements was hazy but instinctive, thanks to the Hive Mind, speaking of which, it seemed the Hive Mind was getting up for... a demonstration? Zeta observed with interest, eager to witness the might of the Hive Mind, of which its' own powers were a feeble fraction. The Hive Mind waved her wand, spoke an incantation and...

**FLASH**

**BOOOOOMMMMM!**

'What the Fu~AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!'

* * *

OMAKE? or SNEAK PEEK?

Within the Eastern Wonderland, a certain youkai felt a chill run down her spine. It was as if... something that was her exact opposite... had finally come to exist... something... without borders...

But that was impossible...

Right?

* * *

OMAKE – Versus

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. With the sun shining and not a cloud in sight, it's a great day for a contest. And that's why we're gathered here today. With the retirement of Siesta, the Handmaiden and Head Maid of the Goddess Louise Francoise le Blanc De La Valliere, we find ourselves with a question: who will take her place? Adam?"

"That's right Derflinger. That's why we're here. Only the best would even be considered to be the Head Maid for a Goddess, and so we are here to settle the age old question of who is the best. Derf?"

"Right Adam. And here come our contestants now. First off , hailing from the planet Earl, having a long and illustrious career of serving as royal maids and bodyguards, we have the Five Columns of the Otome-hime! Leading them is Headmaster Natsuki Kruger, the Ice Silver Crystal. She is followed by the Bewitching Smile Amethyst Shizuru Viola, Sara Gallagher the Galactic Aquamarine, the Swirling Dance Fluorite Mahya Blythe, and Juliet Nao Zhang the Break String Spinel."

"A truly top-of-the-line line up. However, since there are more of them than the single opposing representative, they will be chosen to compete singly through random draw, done by the Goddess herself, unless she chooses to favour them by picking one of them. Herald is on hand to keep the contest fair though."

"That's right. Also, in the interest of fairness, the Head Maid is not expected to protect the Goddess, hence a Trial by Combat or Butou in the Otome's case is to be held only as a tie breaker. They will all be judged on the main tasks of The Maid."

The crowd begins to get louder as the other competitor makes their entrance. "Can you here that crowd? They seem to be excited Derf. And who wouldn't? The Otome's opponent is no pushover. Having known to be able to turn landfills into mansions, wielding a host of abilities, a graduate of Massachusetts Institute of Technology, which also means he hails from Holy Terra, the Home world of Humanity, and of course, the Origin of The Maid."

"That's right Adam, let's welcome, Kamen no Maid Guy: Kooooooooooooo~garashi!"

"Kukukuku!"

* * *

A.N. I certainly hope I didn't offend anyone too much. I look forward to your thoughts on my conclusions regarding the Void. I think it is an interesting topic. So much could be said that wasn't explained here, so it feels as if I hadn't explained enough, but I wanted to get this chapter to you ASAP.

The OMAKE contest is still on by the way.

For the future, I have an Epilogue chapter planned aside from the Omake chapter, so maybe 2 more left.

Void Tyrant fans rejoice! I'll try to update this Tuesday or Thursday. I was able to obtain copies of the Codexes for the Tyranids and Necrons! My thanks to my helpful readers. I couldn't do so much without you.

Hah! No one guessed! Bet you didn't see this one coming huh? Who would have expected that **Mork**, the God of Brutal Cunning would plan this(There's a difference. Mork's **cunning[noun]** is _brutal[adjective]_, Gork's **brutality[noun]** is _cunning[adjective]_)? After all, all they want is a good fight! And after so many millennia, it's good to find someone who would be convinced to fight fairly. I bet He and Gork only get to fight Khorne. The Eldar Gods are dead or captured (Khaine's having trouble pulling himself back together), Tzeentch is scheming and can't be bothered, Nurgle is too lazy, oh, Cegorach and Slaanesh are busy fighting each other, and the Emperor is confined to the Golden Throne thanks to Chaos. Who's going to give them a good fight? After a while, fighting only Khorne gets boring. Hence, the Plan. More on this in the next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed!


	22. Epilogue: Void Maiden

**OMAKE Contest! I'm holding an OMAKE contest. Send in your entries now! They can be anything to do with scenes or probable crossovers with the future! (ex.: Herald of the Void and [Anime/Game/TV show]). Winners get to have their stories posted in the OMAKE chapter following this one. I will wait at least a week before posting it. **

**Pre-Story A.N.: Orkish is harder than it looks. **

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Epilogue: Void Maiden

"Right!" Mork said as he addressed the stunned crowd. "I'm certain you have questions. So feel free to ask me."

"I-is that how you really talk like?" asked Louise.

"No. Bu' youze _really_ won' me ta talk like dis?" Mork spoke more naturally.

"Uh, n-no! It's fine." Stuttered Louise in reply. Shaking off her shock, she turned to business. "So what do you mean, by Architect of my Apotheosis?" she asked.

"Have a seat girl." Mork replied while suiting deed to word... by sitting cross-legged in midair. After everyone was cautiously settled, Mork began his explanation. "First off, you know how old your servant there is?" Mork asked while pointing at Herald.

Louise nodded. "Around 60... million years old."

"Well, I'm a little younger than him." Mork said to their shock, evidenced by their slack jaws.

"W-w-w-what?" shrieked Louise. "B-but..." she trailed off.

"Relax. Unlike Herald, I didn't spend most of my time hibernating. Unlike Herald, I spent every moment of the 60 million years since the War in Heaven awake and active." Everyone gulped at that. Clearly, they were in the presence of a true God.

"The thing you have to understand is... when you're immortal, you get bored." Mork confessed.

"...bored?" Louise asked in disbelief.

"Yup!" Mork said while nodding in an exaggerated motion.

His audience looked at him like he was crazy. Mork sighed, realizing they didn't quite understand.

"You know the traditional pursuits of gods? Answering prayers, granting them, smiting heathens? All too easily accomplished for a god. So what do we do in our free time? Pursue our interests." He said while nodding sagely. "It's been 60 million years! In that time, I watched the Eldar Empire rise and fall simply because they were bored! If there was something I would have done differently, I would have waged an all-out war so they wouldn't have birthed a god of perversion and _excess_. They would have been too busy fighting for their survival to focus on such pursuits." Mork said in exasperation. "But were going off topic. I don't have the time to humor each and every one of your questions. So I'll give you three more. Better chose them wisely." Mork grinned at this.

Thinking it over, Louise then spoke up. "You... haven't answered my first question: what do you mean by Architect of my Apotheosis?"

Mork smiled. "Good girl, that's good! Pay attention to the spoken words and you might learn something the speaker doesn't want you to know." Mork complimented her before answering. "To continue, after 60 million years I got bored. So I decided to make a new opponent to fight." He grinned predatorily at her. "And you just so happened to fit that bill." His smug looking turned reminiscent. "When I messed with Brimir's spell, I didn't expect you to summon a Necron Lord. But I'm glad I did! Of all the enemies I faced, the Necrons were the hardest. Even in the end of the War in Heaven, victory was in doubt. Though we were created to fight the Necrons, we simply didn't have enough numbers." Here he grinned again. "_At the time_."

Louise and the others gulped at that. He was hinting that this time the Orks _could_ defeat the Necrons... or was bluffing. "Uh... go on." Louise prompted.

"Once I found out, I decided to put the pressure on you, sending my servants to pose greater and greater threats... until you became a true C'tan." The predatory smile returned. Everyone was shocked. This god had casually sent his servants to die... just so he could be amused.

"How can you be so callous?" whispered Louise as the idea sank in. Mork's grin grew wider.

"Two more." He said. "Girl, my servants are easily replaced. That's how we were made to be. And in return, I guide their souls to their proper rest." His voice easily rose again, **"I guard the souls of the fallen from the predators that lurk in the Warp. I safeguard their eternal rest. I... am truly... their God."**

"Any other questions?" he asked lightly.

Louise gulped. Thinking fast, she wondered if he could answer a question that had plagued her since Herald's first explanation. "Was Brimir... the C'tan known as the Deceiver?"

"I don't know." Mork answered. "It's certainly quite possible. Why do you ask?"

"All this time... I believed, and so does Herald, that Brimir was the Deceiver. If he isn't... then I was never supposed to become a C'tan." She answered quietly.

"Well I don't know girl, but I can tell you this: No matter what you were, what matters is what you are now." He said with conviction. Once again his voice rose easily, as he passed judgement on her. **"Know... what your enemies know of you. What you once were, no longer applies to what you are now. With these eyes, I have seen, and I name you, Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere: Star Vampire, Star God, C'tan..."**

"**VOID MAIDEN." **

Mork spoke with finality, his power swirling around him, instilling all those present with the FACT that Mork's words WERE SO, as if rejecting their reality and substituting his own. "That is what you are. Know it, and know that your enemies know it." he smiled paternally at her.

"Oh, and, you've got one more."

Stunned, Louise didn't know what to ask... so... "What now?" she replied weakly.

"Ha! Good question!" Mork laughed. "I'm going back to my World. In a hundred years I'll be back." He grinned. "With an even bigger army, and my brother." The grin split wider. "I hope you can put up a good fight, cause if you don't were gonna wreck this planet." His smile widened to its widest extent, revealing plenty of shiny, white fangs and teeth. "And were gonna bring a few friends along! We're gonna have ourselves a right an' proppa WAAAGH!" he said, shouting the last part, clearly getting pumped.

Getting to his feet he approached Louise. Reaching out, he patted her head and ruffled her hair paternally. "Good luck girl. You're gonna need it." Mork said. Turning around he walked a bit away before giving a lazy wave. "Remember girl: one hundred years!" With that, he disappeared into a Warp rift that appeared before him, leaving his prophecy of Doom behind.

* * *

"Well that was productive." Mork said to himself as he banished his puppet back to the Materium with parting instructions. Heading through the Immaterium, he made his way to Shaitan's Gate. Using it, he slipped back into his home universe... and into the Warp. A list materialized into his hand. On it were several names. Crossed out were the names 'Nightbringer', 'Deceiver', and Tyranids.

Banishing it, he made his way to a place in the Warp that rang with the sounds of battle. Two figures were fighting there. One took the form of an Ork, the other that of a heavily muscled demon with wings. Both wielded axes and fought with unmatched fury and skill. Mork decided to intervene.

"Milk for the Khorne Flakes!" he shouted before ducking quickly, allowing an axe to fly through the place his head had occupied. Straightening up, he turned to see he had their attention.

"MORK. YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO INTERRUPT. SO WHY?" asked a miffed Khorne, Gork's axe embedded in his head but not seeming to be anything other than an inconvenience.

"Yoz bro! Wazzah?" Gork greeted his brother.

"Wazzah!" Mork replied before pulling his brother into a bone-crushing hug and patting him on the back.

Khorne snorted in annoyed amusement.

Breaking up the hug, Mork stood back, finally getting down to business. "Yoz guys, ges wot? I found a new C'tan!"

Khorne and Gork perked up at that. "YOU'RE SHITTING ME. I THOUGHT THEY WERE ALL ACCOUNTED FOR?" Gork just raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, Mordakka woz wiped out wid a wave o' 'er hand. I lozt Gorgutz' WAAAGH."

"Wot? Dats big news! I thot 'e 'ad a million Orks wid 'im. You lozt?"

"HA! YOU LOST TO A LITTLE GIRL?"

Mork nodded. "Yup! So I figgerd dat it's your turnz."

Khorne grinned. "OH? A CONTEST? YOU'RE ON. WHERE?"

"M249-G2557 as da Imps call it." Mork answered.

"HER SKULL WILL DECORATE MY THRONE."

"Not if its on me pointy stikk." countered Gork.

Khorne snorted and left to dispatch his troops.

"He's gone." Mork said as he addressed his brother.

"Yeah. So what really happened?" Gork asked. Mork grinned.

"One of my side projects came to fruition. I intervened enough to produce a C'tan."

"Hmmm." Gork hummed as he considered his brother. "So you're the GM? Who should I send?"

Grinning wider, Mork replied, "For what I've got planned? Send our prophet. This... is gonna be a WAAAGH to remember."

Gork's grin matched his brother's. Turning around, he called, "Ohhhh Thraaaaakaaaaa!"

Mork disappeared, intent on recruiting more players.

* * *

"Yoz Tweety. wazzup?" Mork asked. Tzeentch twitched at the familiar and derogatory method of address. And since Mork appeared while he was questioning Slaanesh, the cat was out of the bag, so to speak.

"If you must know I'm trying to find out why Khorne is mobilizing the World Eaters." Tzeentch replied.

Slaanesh purred in amusement. "So that's why. You wouldn't happen to know Morkie?" s/he asked.

Mork adopted a thoughtful expression before smacking a fist into an open palm. "Oh yea, it's cuze I lozt ta a new C'tan! He wantz her 'ead for 'is throne. Ya know, da usual." He said nonchalantly.

The air around the God of Sorcery cooled. "Say again?"

"A new C'tan."

"Where?" he asked.

"M249-G2557."

"And Khorne's heading there?"

"Yup. Gork too." Mork grinned. "Itz a contest!" he said proudly.

Tzeentch seemed to have a twitching fit. "Those... idiots... are trying to kill a C'tan... **on their own**?" he asked rhetorically before bursting into a fit. "Those idiots! Fools! Utter Morons! They take even one C'tan too lightly! Against such a threat we must unite!" he ranted. Honestly, he was upset that he had to take a new player into account, and that a C'tan was no easy kill even for a Warp God. The Old Ones were the undisputed masters of the Warp and still saw fit to create the Eldar and Ork Pantheons. A C'tan was Serious Business.

Turning to Slaanesh, "Can I count on your aid?"

Slaanesh was noncomitant as s/he pounced on a tiny detail that Tzeentch had missed in his fury. "I thought C'tan were genderless? How come you called it a 'her?'"

"Datz what she lukd like." Mork replied, creating an illusion of Louise, in her school uniform. "She'z abou' dat big too."

Slaanesh stared at Louise before squealing in joy. "Soooo cuuuute! I must have her!" Slaanesh disappeared to contact its' forces. Tzeentch's twitch grew stronger. He sighed.

"It seems I must do everything myself." He muttered to himself before disappearing.

Mork smirked. Everything was going according to plan. He too disappeared.

* * *

Squatting in front of a Webway Gateway, Mork hollered into it.

"CEEEEEGOOOOORAAAAACCCCCHHHHH!" he shouted.

Mork's call was rewarded when a smooth voice replied as a slender figure stepped out of the Webway. Dressed similarly to a Harlequin. this was Cegorach, the Laughing God of the Eldar.

"Well," said a musical voice as Cegorach took in the form of the Ork god. "...if it isn't Mork, what brings you to this part of the Webway?"

"Yo Cegorach. I thot you needed ta know, ders a new C'tan out there. It woz 'anging out on M249-G2557. It wiped ou' a WAAAGH."

"Ah, a matter of the old alliances I see. I'm not certain what I can do with my time occupied by Slaanesh." Cegorach sighed.

"Do wot ya can. I got Chaos ta go afer it. Gork's gadering a new WAAAGH too."

Cegorach nodded, "I thank you. I will see if any Craftworlds will heed my warning."

Mork nodded as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Crossing more names off his list, Mork considered the final players.

So far, the Nightbringer was on his way to M249-G2557. He was being watched by the Deceiver who would no doubt be interested in the movements of his pawn. Once he discovers the presence of Louise, he would bring his own faction to the fight, along with whatever the Nightbringer could scrounge up. Mephet'ran probably already knows that Louise exists, even if he has no inkling where she is. He was always the overthinker, not too in touch with his feelings, unlike the Nightbringer who was a creature driven by its' nature.

Khorne, Slaanesh, and Tzeentch were on their way with their forces. This meant World Eaters, Emperor's Children, Thousand Sons, and maybe Word Bearers and the Black Legion. Daemons were a given. With Chaos divided, M249-G2557 would look like a charnel house.

Gork would bring Thraka's WAAAGH.

The Lictor already on M249-G2557 would bring the Hive Fleet.

(You know, it's kind of funny knowing how Warp Gods are so easy to manipulate with a 60 million-year history of simplicity? It effectively masked your hidden depths.)

That left The Tau, the Imperium, and Nurgle. Maybe he could tip off an Inquisitor? That would bring the Imperium for sure. But which would be more juicy, a new C'tan, or the Nightbringer? Nurgle could be played off on his 'fatherly' impulses to try and 'look after' the new kid on the block, but the Tau would be the real problem. How could he involve them?

Mork leaned back to think. He had plenty of time to devote his mighty intellect to drawing the Tau to this free-for-all. It helped that he could bend Shaitan's Gate so that it would deposit anyone using it to 100 years after he left Halkeginia.

Mork snorted. Honestly, if anyone figured out that the Orks could actually use the Webway they would be crapping themselves. People seemed to forget that the Orks were also made by the Old Ones, and that they didn't half-ass it especially when their lives were on the line. Gork and Mork simply **chose** not to allow the Orks passage by keeping the Brain Boys from spawning.

It would be too much of a Game Breaker.

* * *

Herald stood on a sand dune, gazing at the so-called Shaitan's Gate in the Sahara. What he saw before him would have made him grit his teeth in frustration, if he still had a jaw.

Before him rose tall, spine-like structures, four in all, and according to deep scans, four more spines going beneath, all points meeting in the middle.

It was made of Wraithbone.

Shaitan... may have been an Old One.

Because before him was not an Eldar Webway Gateway, but a massive Old One Webway Gateway in a configuration never encountered before. One designed to cross over into different dimensions. Most Old One Gateways used only one 'spine'-shaped structure to open the Webway. Using four would quadruple the available energy, eight if one included the ones below the sand, thus octupling it, perhaps providing enough to cross over into a parallel dimension.

Alas, this puzzle would have to wait. His Master awaited him. A defensive complex would be built around Shaitan's Gate. Until they were ready, they would not be able to step through the gate to discover what lay on the other side. If the elves' stories were to be believed, Orks awaited on the other side. It would be here that they would pour forth, into this universe. They did it before.

They had a hundred years to prepare. Time... was limited.

* * *

An ork fell out of a warp rift and dropped on its' back in front of a surprised Warboss. Grabbing the fallen warphead and pulling him up, Gorgutz roared into the face of the easily recognizable ork.

"Madork! Wot's da matter wid you? What 'appened to me WAAAGH!"

Smiling at the Warboss, Madork replied. "Wen' da gods call, Boss, one answers." Putting his hands on the one raising him, he easily maneuvered himself out of it with the help of a bit of psychic energy. "Mork sends 'is complimentz, an' a new mission!"

"Wot? Wot we doin' now?" asked a confused Gorgutz.

"We 'ead East! We gotta teach Jade da meanin' o' Green!" Madork replied happily.

"Wot? Bu' we don' got a WAAAGH! We can' figh if we don' got a WAAAGH!" Gorgutz complained.

"No prob." Madork answered, grinning cheekily. "We got reserves!"

* * *

"Farewell, Louise." Henrietta said sadly. Once again there was a parting. In the face of the coming invasion, the Necrons had no choice but to go on a recruitment drive. However, once things were made clear to the populace, only a few hundred joined the Deathknights, now clearly known as the Necrons, willingly. Giving your soul, your entire life over to the Goddess, was a heavy burden. Not many chose to do so, or were capable. Many of the older crowd however, were willing to join the Necrons as they approached their final days. Necron "immortality" sounded nice to those with less wisdom. Reinforcements would trickle in, but many preferred the alternative, not willing to fight forever and preferring to go to Heaven for their eternal reward.

So in the end, Herald put forth the idea of going to other worlds to recruit soldiers for her army. Louise agreed, but chose to go along to make sure that the recruits either knew full well what they were getting into, losing their free will for immortality, or truly deserved to have their wills subsumed and forced to serve her courtesy the process that bound a soul into a Necron frame.

Also, she needed to obtain a more modern education, one that focus on galactic-level politics, strategy, and tactics. She needed to be prepared to rule the neo-Necron Empire, and wrest control of the main Necron forces from her predecessors, should they attempt to devour her soul, something which was all too likely. Halkeginia's education system was far too primitive and Herald was not a teacher and was expected to be busy with the recruitment process.

So in effect, she had to see the wider universe, starting with the "other world", the one that was connected to this one via Brimir's World Door. And that was how they intended to get there. Already Herald had tested the World Door Drive, a device that allowed passage between worlds. Gaining information from the Obelisks on the other side, he triangulated a deserted spot, away from prying eyes where they could enter that world quietly and infiltrate the society. Louise had forbidden Herald from starting any fights, especially since killing everyone they came across prevented them from gaining any information. A few billion soldiers would not be enough. They needed hundreds of billions to even pose a threat to the settled powers of the origin galaxy. And there was no telling what other beings lay in wait on the world they were going to, what powers that slumbered or kept a wary watch.

"Be safe." Henrietta told her friend.

"I will."

"God speed and God bless." She said, her voice choking up.

"Thanks." With that, Louise turned around, and walked up to the open portal. Turning back she called out to Henrietta, "Don't worry Henrietta! I'll be back for vacations!"

Smiling, Henrietta replied, "I look forward to it, Louise Francois. Farewell!"

Nodding, Louise stepped through the waiting portal, and onto Earth.

Herald and Derflinger followed her, tailed by a small bodyguard escort of Deathtouch Immortals, Wraiths, Destroyers, Heavy Destroyers, Warriors, Scarabs, and several Monoliths with TombRaider configurations. They would set up a base that would guard the passage back to Halkeginia, allowing them to check up on the time they had left to prepare for war.

Wales was left to protect those left behind along with ten thousand Necrons. Twenty thousand Necrons were tasked with joining Louise and Herald's Expedition upon the completion of the Dark Eternal in a few years time, when they would be able to explore the neighboring star systems for... alien forces hostile to humanity and in need of harvesting. As a former human, Louise found harvesting them to fill the Necron ranks distasteful, if necessary, hence the need to find alternative sources. Already, three Scythe-class Harvest ships were in the works and would be part of the Expedition flotilla.

But that was for the future. For now, Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere, the C'tan the Void Maiden set foot on her first foreign world, the planet called Earth.

It was mid-April of the year 20XX.

However, contrary to expectations, their arrival was not unnoticed, for hidden from sight and sense, they were observed by a man, who in one universe, over thirty-nine thousand years later, would be known as the God Emperor of Mankind.

And neither party noticed the extra Monolith taking position behind the four Monoliths that followed Louise through the World Door.

The one with green feet.

* * *

A/N

Oh yeah, Ork Kommandoz, the epitome of Ork cunning. My guess is that they make U.S. Navy SEALS look like Squiggoths, or something equally big and lumbering.

And that's the Epilogue!

Hope you liked it. I think I'll wait a week for Omakes so send them in! I will feel seriously put out if no one does.

Void Tyrant fans, I'm sorry but there's a slight delay since I'm bursting with ideas concerning Herald of the Void and a planned sequel. Also school has become more busy lately.

The Omake chapter will tie up loose ends with deleted scenes or ones that didn't fit the story, so they'll be a mix of canon and non-canon Omakes, aside from the winners.

That's all for now!

Forge Ahead!


	23. OMAKES

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40,000!** Please don't sue!

**Herald of the Void**

By Nim Maj

A Necron Familiar Challenge Response Fic

Omake Chapter

A.N. All Omakes are mine unless explicitly stated or if I forgot to label them. (I can make mistakes too you know! Just look at some of the previous chapters!)

A.N.: Just closing some plot holes here. Remember Henrietta's plan to search for a new hubby? The current Emperor simply wouldn't do. I decided to scrap this scene since it had no story relevance. I could have included it but I really wouldn't use it. So I'm really just filling this plot hole.

* * *

OMAKE –Henrietta's Betrothed – (Canon)

The young man looked out of his carriage with a tense air about him. It was unsurprising really since he was just about to be married off to the Empress of the Holy Halkeginian Empire. Normally matrimony was a joyous occasion. But to him, he was simply doing his duty. A prince of Germania was promised to wed Henrietta, and a Prince they would get. Albrecht, the current Emperor, and the former betrothed, was already an Emperor. It was a tiny detail the Empress exploited while she was still a Queen. It was weak, but Albrecht's position was weaker. And then all this trouble with Gallia came up... followed by the Orks.

Simply put, Germania now needed Henrietta, and if they wanted to survive, they would have to bow to some of her demands. But honor demanded fulfilment, hence though Albrecht had to give up on Henrietta, Germania would still benefit from a matrimonial alliance.

To Henrietta, the only objection she had was to which prince she had to marry. She had met Albrecht only once and instantly disliked him. It was probably because he had gazed lustfully at her (in her opinion). Before she had met Herald of the Storm, she had given up hope of marrying her true love. She would settle for someone honourable and most especially NOT Albrecht.

Herald's profiles on the remaining princes led her to her only hope.

Prince Otto.

Prince Otto was actually a minor prince, owning some land far from the center of Germania's seat of power. His father was descended from Germanian Royalty but had been sent to bolster the defences in the open plains. Over the years the land had fallen into disrepair, helped along by raids from Orc tribes and other monsters roaming the plains. Far from aid, they had eventually been overrun and the boy was captured by the orcs while still young and was made into some sort of pet. To add injury to injury and to make sure he couldn't survive if he left, they cut off his right hand and his tongue.

He was eventually rescued by a band of knights who had been sent to regain the lost territory. The boy was recognized by a loyal retainer who had escaped and spread the news of the Orc incursions. Reinstated, but with reduced land, the boy put forth his best efforts to drive out the Orcs, even donating his entire estate to the use of an order of Knights tasked to defend the border.

He studied magic, and developed an utterly pragmatic fighting style based entirely on unincanted magic, due to his enforced silence. Despite this handicap, he became a respected warrior. His hand was replaced by a simple iron then later silver replica. He became known as Otto of the Silver Hand. Dedicating his life to defending Germania, he rose through the ranks of the knights that was based in his estate. They eventually renamed their order after him: The Knights of the Silver Hand.

But to the Germanians, they were simply called Paladins.

Still, out there in the borders, he had little contact with noble women. Peasants, yes, but not royalty, so imagine his surprise when he was informed that he would be marrying an Empress, and that **she** had chosen **him**!

"Are we there yet?" Otto signed to his second in command, Charles "the Hammer" Martel, (Chuck to his friends) who was renowned for throwing his warhammer at fleeing orcs. Being mute, he had to resort to his own special sign language to communicate.

"Aye young master, we are nearing the rendezvous point. We'll be meeting your fiancée soon enough."

"I wonder why I was chosen" he all but spoke, his general demeanor enough to convey his thoughts.

"Look on the bright side young master, you're about to get yourself a rich and beautiful wife! Not many can say the same."

"I've never thought about marriage though, much less love." Otto signed. "What did I ever do to deserve it?"

"Sometimes political marriages are like this. But don't worry. God is probably rewarding you for all you've gone through to protect the people of Germania." Chuck replied. "From what I hear, Henrietta's the honourable type. She probably saw the same in you!" he encouraged.

Sinking back into his thoughts, Otto hoped and prayed for the best.

Thus, Otto Eduard Archibald von Bismarck left Germania, and entered the Holy Halkeginian Empire, as the Prince Consort of the Empress Henrietta de Halkeginia.

* * *

A.N.: Otto von Bismarck is a combination of Otto from the story Otto of the Silver Hand, a really nice book by the way, Otto Eduard Leopold von Bismarck, Germany's "Iron Chancellor" and Otto Christian Archibald, Prince von Bismarck. Wiki them if you want to learn more.

Say Hammerchuckery, did you see anyone familiar? Thanks for reviewing!

Otto and Chuck might make more appearances in the sequel or in the end. I have plans for a trilogy!

Now to lighten things up a bit before I fix more plot holes.

* * *

OMAKE – That can't be a Harem!

"No no no no! How can anyone fall for that? There's no way anyone could be defeated by Harem no Jutsu!" Deflinger argued.

"Bleah! Show's what you know! I've defeated the several high ranking jonin with it!"

"Then they're weak! Just look at them! There's no way that such a harem exists!" Derflinger reasoned while gesturing at the sixteen identical blondes. "Twins? Maybe. Triplets? Okay. Quadruplets? Not likely! Quintuplets? The likelihood is approaching the astronomical!"

"So... what are you saying?"

"Give them variation! Twin blondes are fine, but throw in a variety! Girl with glasses, Loli, Mikos, Sailor fukus, swimsuit, long hair, short hair, green, red, blue, purple, brown or even heterochromatic eyes, blonde, brunette, bluenette, black and brown haired or white for the heck of it! Thin, hourglass figures, big, small or beautiful breasts, tall, short or medium heights! Make them different!" Derflinger ranted.

"Your victims are more likely to believe the harem with many different girls than a harem with sixteen identical girls!"

"Hmmm, I think you're right!"

Jiraiya could only nod in agreement as he imagined the possibility.

A bit further away...

"Herald... what are those idiots talking about?" Louise asked her familiar.

"You... don't want... to know... Master." Herald replied.

Louise thought about it a moment. "Ah, it's something perverted." She concluded.

* * *

A.N. Some people wondered why Herald didn't upgrade Halkeginia's army with Necron tech. I thought it would be obvious really. I was planning to write an Omake... but I decided a succinct explanation would be enough so that I could regale you with more entertaining Omakes.

So! Explanation... Herald simply didn't want the Halkeginians to use Necron tech to get ideas on being a threat to Louise. One simply doesn't hand out Necron tech to primitives. He could upgrade them with Earth-level weapons... but they would take too long to upgrade and train. Fortunately, with 100 years to prepare, Henrietta and Louise convinced him to go ahead and modernize (somewhat) the Halkeginian army. Remember that with new weapons of a different tech level one has to familiarize themselves with how to use them.

Anyway, Herald simply didn't have the time or resources to develop them to a competent level, at least to fight Orks. NOW he does though. Expect the Halkeginian army to be bigger, better, and stronger. Just not at the Necron's level. There's no way Herald will allow the Halkeginnians to gain the power to threaten Louise, no matter the remoteness of the possibility.

On to more Omake fun!

Winners!:

* * *

OMAKE – Screaming Contest (Daleks vs. Necrons)– by Tyrannifex

The Necrons looked at there rivals, the Daleks through the view screen. their new super weapon had grasped the attention of Derflinger but Louise wants them harvested.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" Yelled the one eyed pepper pot.

"YOU WILL IDENTIFY FIRST!" answered Derflinger.

"STATE YOUR IDENTITY!" yelled back the Dalek

"YOU WILL IDENTIFY FIRST!"

"IDENTIFY!"

"YOUR DESIGN IS INELEGANT, YOU WILL MODIFY!"

"DALEKS HAVE NO CONCEPT OF ELEGANCE!"

"OF COURSE, BUT NOW THE DALEKS WILL SUBMIT TO THE SUPERIOR SPECIES! AND OUR MASTERS"

"SUPERIOR? YOU ARE SUPERIOR IN ONLY ONE RESPECT!"

"WHAT IS THAT?"

"YOU ARE BETTER AT DYING!"

* * *

A.N. To this I would add:

You could feel Derflinger smirk. "NECRONS ARE IMMORTAL. WE HAVE NO CONCEPT OF DEATH!"

Swinging himself through the surprised Dalek, Derflinger pirated yet _another_ catchphrase. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

Hehe. Tyranifex is biased in favour of the Daleks while I have to side with Derflinger being our heroes.

Another winner:

* * *

OMAKE – by Zakath1 (Unnamed OMAKE)

"Master...What... are you doing?"

If Herald could feel emotions he was certain that he would be glad that his metal form was unable to express anything beyond dull apathy. Lying face down in front of him was his all-powerful goddess Louise, or as she was now known as, the Void Maiden. Just a few moments ago, Herald had heard Louise cry out and had rushed into his goddess' personal chamber only to find that she had finally discovered her shape-shifting powers, and had decided to experiment with them.

The outcome was hilarious. Not that he would ever tell anyone that.

Derflinger spoke up from where the warscythe was in Herald's hands, "Did you seriously try and make your breasts larger? Those things are bigger than your head now!"

Louise could only glare at them in futility from her position on the floor, "Shut up and help me!"

"Yes M'am."

"We will never speak of this again!"

"Yes M'am."

* * *

A.N. Lol! A few mistakes (I changed staff to warscythe) and some points are ambiguous but overall enjoyable!

* * *

OMAKE – Solidarity

"Hmmm, Herald," Louise spoke up as she observed the space battle. "Lend assistance to the Clyne faction."

Herald looked at her for a minute before complying. "Any... reasons... Master?" he asked conversationally.

"Hmmm... her hair is pink." She replied.

"And her songs are great!" Derflinger added cheerfully.

The _Dark Eternal, a __**city-sized**__ Cairn-class Tombship_ moved into position. Blue Cosmos was sooo F*cked.

* * *

A.N. Yup! If her hair is pink, she's likely to give help! Bwahahaha! BTW, the previous OMAKE wasn't a winner since it's mine.

A.N. One of the winners in the OMAKE contest and my personal favourite:

NOTE: Due to a lack of information, the process described herein may be accurate with varying length of time required. Until concrete information is obtained, I provisionally agree that the process described could be canon.

Some minor corrections were made (Loise to Louise and Louise Francoise)

* * *

OMAKE by The Infamous Mind Fracture

The few humans on board the Dark Eternal watched in awe and not a little fear as the massive orb of flame on the warship's holofield displays shrank. It was slow at first, but it quickly picked up speed until, several minutes later, the star was half its original size. Finally, with a brief flash of light it vanished completely.

It was so quiet on the bridge that you could hear a pin drop. The reasons for this silence varied. For the humans, they were struck speechless by the enormity of what had just occurred. For the Necrons, however, such silence was not unusual as they either couldn't or rarely had need to speak, the only exception being a certain magic sword.

However, even Derflinger found himself struck dumb, as any clever comments that he might have used to make light of the situation refused to pass his crossguard.

He was a bit disappointed in himself for that.

It was then that Louise appeared on the bridge in a flash of pink light, her expression one of intense inner debate. Kirche recalled seeing a similar expression on her friend's face at the Academy whenever Louise had tried a new food. It always seemed as though she were attempting to decide whether she liked it or not.

Considering what Louise had just done, perhaps she was.

"Are you... well... Master?" Herald asked.

Louise opened her mouth to respond but what came out was less speech and more bodily function. She slapped her hands to her mouth in shame and proceeded to prove that not only could necrodermis belch, it could blush as well.

Henrietta blinked, the sheer absurdity of the moment overtaking her. "Manners, Louise Francoise."

The pink-haired Star God seemed to shrink further into herself in embarrassment. "Excuse me."

* * *

A.N.: And that's the end of the Omake chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Here's a sneak peak to tide you over:

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK**

The skeletal machines surrounded him, demanding his surrender and that he come with them quietly. Groaning mentally, the youth muttered his response to the surreal situation.

"Such misfortune..."

To be continued in...

A **Herald of the Void** Sequel

**Herald of the Void: Through the World Door**

**By Nim Maj**

Chapter 1: A Certain Genocidal Alien

**Coming this fall...**

* * *

Oh yeah,

**HELP!**

**WHICH HIGH SCHOOL SHOULD LOUISE ATTEND? LEAVE YOUR OPINION IN YOUR REVIEW ALONG WITH YOUR REASONS. REMEMBER! LOUISE IS A NOBLE, HENCE ONLY THOSE WITH HIGH CLASS WILL SHE CONSIDER. THIS WILL GO INTO THE SEQUEL! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
